


The Kinky Adventures of Max and Dan

by greeny1710



Series: The Chaotic Trio verse [26]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Biting, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Kitchen Sex, Language Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Okay so now the kinks, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, The chaotic fam do appear but they’re not important to tag, Threesome - M/M/M, tags will be updated as chapters update, this is pure sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 55,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710
Summary: sinpure sin
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: The Chaotic Trio verse [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594924
Comments: 298
Kudos: 292





	1. Praise Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well
> 
> We’re trying something new today lads
> 
> I’ve literally never written sex scenes aside from one practice that has yet to see the light of day. But yeah, so..
> 
> Max and Dan are horny bastards and they do everything with consent and safety in minds
> 
> Dan and Max are both of legal age of consent and they talk a lot
> 
> But yeah,
> 
> Max has a praise kink. Mood.
> 
> I must say, the response to wanting to see these two being the horny little jackrabbits they are was astounding and thank you to simplyverstappened for being my #1 enabler, honestlyseb for calling these boys better Christian Greys bc that defo inspired Dan’s behaviour lol, and pinkquill22, tumblr anon and Zig_Zag_F1 who all told me I basically have to show you what these boys get up to. And I happily obliged. 
> 
> Also this first chapter is set before Behave Pretty Boy, but rest of the chapters will most likely be set after but I will also state in author notes at what point in their relationship each chapter is set :) (you don’t need to know that but I feel the need to tell you this)
> 
> Enjoy sinners :)

Daniel loved nothing more than Max being in his lap, Max’s face millimetres from his as he watched him fall apart. Max’s arm would tie around his neck and he’d thread his fingers through Daniel’s curls, tugging on them as he’d move himself up and down, occasionally taking a moments rest. His thighs would bracket Daniel’s, and when Max dropped to a halt for a moment, Daniel fully buried in him, the bright beauty of Daniel’s thigh tattoo would contrast against the pale softness of Max’s body, and Daniel fucking loved it. 

Max was soft, gentle and yet he’d turned out to be so _fucking nasty_ that Daniel couldn’t resist it. 

Max in his lap was like every dream come true. His eyes were beautiful pits of sanctity that Daniel loved looking into every single time. The fire would rise up and Daniel loved seeing Max take control. 

Which is why the first time that he’d realised Max got off on being told what to do and being praised for his body, Daniel was surprised. 

“You’re so pretty, my beautiful baby, God I wish you could see yourself, you’re such a good boy,” Daniel whispered. 

It was nothing unusual to praise Max for doing well, he did it a lot. But he’d never called him pretty. 

And yet here Max was, a moaning incoherent mess all because he’d called him pretty. 

“Oh fuck,” Max moaned.

“Do you like that, baby? You like being my pretty baby.” Daniel said, running his fingers lightly across Max’s torso. 

Max was a whimpering mess, wiggling and his legs shaking violently.

“Help,” Max whispered, and Daniel instantly moved his hands up to Max’s ass and grabbed him, helping him to move up and down. 

“Dan, please, please, I’m a good boy,” Max mumbled against his lips not too long later, “Please let me come.”

“Are you? Are you my good boy?”

“Yes, yes, I’m your good boy.”

“Do you deserve it?”

“Please, Danny, please, please let me come.”

Daniel shifted one hand round from his arse to grab at Max’s dick, and Max fell apart instantly, his head dropping onto his arms where he was still holding Daniel’s shoulders and his body shook, his mouth dropping open in a silent scream as he painted Daniel’s abs. 

“Fuck, I love you so much,” Daniel said as he continued to push into him before Max’s mumbling became too much and he let himself go too. 

Daniel let them have a moment in which all to be heard was their heavy breathing before he pulled out, gently manoeuvring Max back onto the bed. Max had a blissed-out expression on his face as he watched Daniel shakily start to clean himself up, pulling the condom off and disposing of it, before dragging Max’s shorts on so he could fetch a towel to clean him up. 

Daniel came back quickly to see Max laying there with a nervous look on his face. 

“You okay?” Daniel said, gently climbing onto the bed so as not to jostle Max too much. 

“Yeah,” Max whispered.

“Want to tell me the truth?” Daniel prodded as he cleaned up.

“I’m sorry about that,” he replied.

“What?” Daniel frowned, “What happened?”

“We’ve never, you know, never discussed that.”

“Never discussed...?” 

Daniel was so confused. 

“We’ve never, I didn’t, I just I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” Max said, blushing and averting his eyes from Daniel. 

“Uncomfortable with what? Max, did you not enjoy that? Because you know if you don’t like it, we don’t have to-”

“I loved it, that’s the problem,” Max interrupted, wiping at his eyes when he felt the tears build up.

He and Daniel had been having sex a while. When they’d first gotten together, Max had zero experience with anyone but his own hand, and so Daniel has taken it slow, warmed him up to sex with handjobs and blowjobs at first, showing Max just how amazing being intimate could be with just such a small step. And Max had loved it. 

When he’d tentatively pushed for more, Daniel had made sure they were at his place, when his parents and sister were all out, and when he took Max apart with nothing more than his fingers in him pressing and stretching him apart whilst mouthing at his dick, it had been a work of art that Daniel hoped to remember until the end of time. 

By the time they’d worked up to _real_ sex, Max was, well, he was kind of dying for it. He loved being close to Daniel and the first time that they’d had sex, Daniel had laid Max out underneath him and took him slowly, never once letting go of his hand as he whispered soft words of encouragement as he pushed in. Max had gripped onto Daniel’s hand so tightly part of Dan was surprised he didn’t still have crescent moons edged into his skin. Part of Dan wished he had. He’d fallen apart under Daniel’s careful love and movements, and Daniel was quick to follow when he saw the adoration that Max looked at him with.

Max’s first time was nothing short of amazing, according to the boy in question, and since then, he’d become way more comfortable with sex and blowjobs. 

After all, they were teenage boys. They were young and in love. It was only natural that all they seemed to want to do was be intimate with one another. 

But they’d never really strayed from ‘normal’ sex. Most of the time it was Daniel fucking Max, in bed, like normal, soft encouragement and that was it. 

And yet now they were straying from that and Max didn’t know what to do. Hearing Daniel’s voice, husky and deep, repeating the words ‘pretty’ and ‘good’ in Max’s ear whilst he rocked in his lap had sent Max flying towards ecstasy in a way he’d never expected. 

“I really liked it.”

“That’s okay,” Daniel told him, smiling encouragingly, “You’re allowed to like that. It’s okay.”

“But we didn’t-”

“Sometimes we might do things, innocent things, or say things certain things in the heat of the moment and we can talk about it afterwards. But you also know that the second you don’t like anything during sex, you say the word and we either stop completely or whatever has happened will stop. If you like me calling you pretty, that’s fine, I can do that. If you’d rather I didn’t, that’s also fine. It’s your call on that one, Maxy.”

“I liked it when you called me yours,” he whispered, “Your pretty baby and that. I liked it.”

“You like being mine?” Daniel replied, and Max only looked up when he heard the devilish tone of Daniel’s voice. 

Dan’s eyes had darkened dramatically, his pupils blown wide and Max gulped at the smirk that was building. He tentatively nodded instead. 

“Mine,” Daniel said, pushing Max back down onto the bed and climbing over him, straddling him and keeping him stuck between Daniel’s knees. Max moaned out dirtily as Daniel attached his mouth onto Max’s neck, licking and biting whilst Max whimpered and wiggled underneath him.

“My good boy,” Daniel repeated. He could feel Max growing hard again underneath him, and instead of moving his hand down like he normally would, Daniel wanted to see what Max would do with just a few words.

“Do you like being my pretty boy, hm? Knowing that everyone’s gonna see this mark on your neck and know just who gave it you, have them know you belong to me. That you’re mine. I’m the only one who gets to see you like this, aren’t I, Max? Because you’re my pretty baby.”

Daniel lifted his hand up to grab at Max’s wrist when he started edging it down to fist at his cock.

“Excuse me, did I say you can touch yourself?”

“Oh fuck,” Max mumbled, his head dropping onto the pillow and his body shaking with anticipation. 

“You wait like a good boy,” Daniel hissed, “Because you’re meant to be a good boy, aren’t you, Max? But I’m not seeing that right now.”

“Please, I can be good, I’m your good boy.”

“But you were naughty, Maxy, weren’t you?”

“I won’t do it again, please, let me come, I’m a good boy, I’m all yours, please, Danny,” he babbled, his voice going higher as Daniel ran his teeth along the shell of Max’s ear.

“Come.” He commanded quietly and Daniel was so insanely glad that Max’s family were all out because otherwise Max would have a very difficult explanation of just why he screamed as hard as he did. 

“Well, that’s something to work with,” Daniel muttered, giggling as Max lazily swotted at him. 

“You’re a dick.”

“Behave, Maxy,” Daniel joked, but when Max tensed slightly and his eyes widened Daniel knew he’d definitely unearthed another kink. 

“Dan..”

“It’s okay.”

“Can we do that again?”

Daniel grinned at him and nodded. 

“I think we can,” he promised. 

Max smiled at him and leaned up to capture Dan’s lips in a lazy kiss. Daniel ran his hands lazily across Max as they made out.

“What did I do to deserve you, hey?” Daniel whispered against his lips. 

“I ask myself that every single day,” Max replied, carding his fingers through Daniel’s curls and smiling at him lovingly. 

“I love you, Maxy.”

“Love you too.”

\---- 

Daniel had started out slow with Max, slowly welcoming him to the idea of praise kinks and the fact that he could get him off with just some words. 

And yet it took only a matter of weeks and then Max was at a stage in which no matter what Daniel did, Max was 100% here for it and he’d yet to call out the safe word they’d so carefully constructed.

The best part, however, had been when Daniel figured out that of course it would be calling his boyfriend ‘princess’ that achieved a plethora of things. For one, it was the easiest way of getting Max off. Secondly, it would send his boy into such a fight mood that Daniel was insanely turned on. Mainly, however, it was the one word that Daniel needed to say that would cause Max’s knees to buckle and he’d almost fall to the floor in front of Dan without actually commanding him.

“Are you my good boy?” Daniel asked, “Or are you my special princess, hm?”

“Good boy,” Max told him, his eyes full of fire. 

“Are you?” Daniel carded his hand into Max’s hair and stroke his hand through the soft strands, “Are you a good boy, Maxy?”

“I’m your good boy,” Max nodded, leaning forward to press his mouth against Daniel’s jeans.

“I think not,” Daniel commanded, tightening his hand in Max’s hair. 

The moan that resulted echoed dangerously and Max’s eyes fell shut.

“Oh you like that, don’t you? On your knees where you belong and being treated like this,” Daniel hissed. 

Max nodded clumsily and tried to avoid wincing when Daniel’s grip never loosened. 

“Do you think you deserve to get me off? Do you think you’ve been good enough?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes Daniel,” Max corrected quickly, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t mess up again.”

“I won’t, Daniel.”

Daniel kept his grip on Max’s hair as he tugged. He waited for Max to say ‘yes’ before he yanked harder, pulling Max up like a rag doll by his hair.

“Get those trousers off now.”

Max quickly fumbled at his belt and clumsily shoved the jeans down his legs, nearly stumbling a couple of times and falling over if not for Daniel grabbing his shoulder to keep him upright.

“And your boxers.” He ordered when Max was stood with his jeans looked at the side of his feet. 

Max frowned but did as he was told. His dick was hard and jutting from his body, but his torso was still covered with Daniel’s football shirt.

Oh

Oh now Max realised what was happening.

“Look at you, hm, dressed in my shirt with my marks on your neck. You look like my perfect boy, you’re an angel, aren’t you? Sent here to tempt me into sin, because that’s what you are, aren’t you. You’re a sinful, evil little angel and I fucking love it.”

“All yours.” Max nodded.

“Get on your knees and prove it then.”

Max sunk to his knees without hesitation, his fingers confidently coming up to fiddle with Daniel’s belt and buttons, dragging them open and smiling when he saw Daniel wearing a pair of Max’s boxer shorts. 

He may be Daniel’s but Daniel was also Max’s. 

They were equals, even in this situation, when Max submitted without hesitation and did whatever Daniel said. But Daniel had drilled it into him. Told him that even when he pushed Max around and fucked him until Max’s throat was hoarse with screams and Daniel’s cock ramming down his throat, it was all done with Max’s pleasure in mind and he knew that. Knew that no matter how much it seemed like Daniel’s pleasure was priority, it was worth nothing compared to him making sure that Max was having the time of his life. 

“Get on with it then. Thought you were meant to be the clever one,” Daniel ordered, dropping back so he crossed his hands behind his back and stared lazily at Max. 

Max pulled Daniel’s boxers down and without hesitation sucked Daniel down as far as he could. Daniel’s hand came to rest carefully on the back of Max’s neck, encouraging him to take him further down. 

“Hand on my leg, Max, you know the rules.”

Max instantly lifted his hand onto Daniel’s thigh, his fingers pressing against his tattoo. It was the rule between them that when Max’s mouth was occupied, he had to be touching Daniel so that he could tap his fingers against Daniel three times to let him know he wanted to stop. He’d yet to do that, yet to find that Daniel pushed him to a point beyond anything he could manage, but he appreciated it none the less. 

“You can take it?”

Max looked up at Daniel through lidded eyes and nodded. Well, he nodded as well as he could with his boyfriend’s dick in his mouth.

Daniel nodded back and grabbed Max’s head harder, shoving his hips forward as Max’s eyes seemed to blow wider and he barely had chance to breath properly before Daniel kept pushing his cock further down his throat.

“Look at me, pretty boy, keep those eyes on me. I want you to see what you do to me,” Daniel sighed, barely able to keep his own eyes open at the feeling of Max’s throat taking him easily. 

“God it’s like you were made to do this, you’re so fucking perfect for sucking cock aren’t you?” Daniel praised, brushing his thumbs over the tears escaping from Max’s mouth.

One tap.

Daniel pulled off instantly. 

One tap meant Max needed to breath and sometimes Dan would ignore it, that was what they negotiated. If Max tapped once, it meant he could do with breathing but it wasn’t a priority. If he tapped twice it meant he needed to breath or take a moment to recalibrate. If he tapped three times, it was done. The moment was over. And Max was _very good_ at using their system.

“Colour, Max.”

“Green.” He coughed, as he sucked air into his lungs. 

A thin line of spit connected Dan’s tip to Max’s lips and Dan wiped his thumb across Max’s lip, destroying the connection.

“Open up,” Daniel said once he was sure Max was okay again. 

Max dropped his jaw and Daniel shoved his thumb in, pressing it flat against Max’s tongue and hooking his fingers under Max’s chin, wrenching it backwards so far that the base of Max’s skull was pressing against his spine. 

“Good boy,” Daniel praised. 

Max’s lips stretched into a smile as well as he could. 

“You’re so perfect, and all mine.”

“All yours,” Max mumbled back.

“Get up, pretty boy, and get on the bed.”

Max followed the command and climbed on, settling back against the covers as he watched Daniel. Daniel was still leaning against Max’s door and he stared at him carefully. Daniel dug his hand into his hoodie pocket and threw something onto the bed. 

“Open yourself up, and make it pretty.”

Max smirked and turned onto his front. The black letters of ‘Ricciardo’ with the number 3 stood out against the white material, and when Max twisted his head to the side and shoved up onto his knees but kept his shoulders pressed down, it was clear what he was doing. He was showing Daniel that he was his. Giving Daniel a show that did nothing but emphasise that Max was his. 

He had his name emblazoned across the shirt stretching over Max’s shoulders. 

He had his boyfriend’s eyes locked on him. 

And when Max presses a finger into him, the moan he gave out was Daniel’s name. 

“Never feels as good when it’s not your fingers.”

“You do fine without me,” Daniel reminded him, “I’m sure my flat mates are still questioning where I was hiding that pretty little thing in my room when you got yourself off over FaceTime, Maxy.”

Max moaned again at the memory. 

Since Daniel had moved to London for university at the start of September, these moments of getting to be intimate in person were falling fewer and farer between. And so, as all good Gen Z kids do, Max and Daniel utilised FaceTime to their advantage. Normally, Dan would shove his earphones in, drinking up the sounds as his own. Max had never noticed he hadn’t put them in during their most recent call.

“All of my flat could hear, could hear as you got yourself off on your fingers, moaning about how you wish it was my filling you up. Does that get you off, Max?” Daniel asked, smirking as Max closed his eyes and rubbed his face against the sheets in as close to a nod as he could, “You like my friends hearing you being a little whore? Is that what it is? You want me to fuck you in our kitchen, where any of them could walk in and you’re lying there on our table, your legs wrapped around me as I slam into you. Because you’re mine, aren’t you?”

“All yours.”

“Yet you want me to show you off,” Daniel kept talking as Max shoved another finger in, stretching himself as he listened to Dan, “That’s what you want, isn’t it? You want to be the one everyone sees. You want them all to know that I’m yours and you’re mine. You won’t stop until you’re the best at everything. I wonder, Maxy, would you be a good boy if I did that? If I shoved you on the table and took you then and there because I want it. Would you even notice if my flat mates watched? Or are you too busy focusing on me to get off with other people?”

“Only you.” Max moaned.

“That’s a good boy,” Daniel confirmed, “But you’re not coming tonight, Max. So don’t you dare try.”

Max abruptly stopped moving his fingers.

“What?” He stared at Dan, his eyes going wide. 

“Did I say stop?”

Max quickly started moving his fingers again before adding a third, knowing that it was what Daniel was waiting for. 

Daniel moved forward to climb onto the bed, straddling Max’s feet as he learnt forward to watch Max’s fingers at work.

“You’re very good at this,” Daniel told Max. 

“Thank you.” 

Max was shameless in this environment. Daniel could do whatever he wanted to Max and he’d accept it without question or embarrassment, and Daniel loved it. It was so different from the way that Max had been originally, when they’d first gotten together. Gone was the tentative kisses and the gentle touches. Now, it was Dan having to sprint to his room before he answered a FaceTime call from Max after being met with the sight of Max sat completely naked and waiting for Daniel to tell him he could get himself off more than once. 

Max knew what he wanted and Max knew how to get it. 

And Daniel loved it.

Max walked that fine line between submission and brattiness, and sometimes he’d submit completely, like he currently was, and other times he’d push Daniel, goad him and coax it out of him until Daniel slammed him into the nearest available surface, bending Max over it and fucking him until Max was seeing stars. 

“God, you should see what I’m looking at.”

“You’re looking at my arse, Dan.”

“Are you backchatting me, Max?” Daniel asked, one hand coming up to grab at Max’s wrist and still his fingers.

“I’m sorry,” he whimpered.

“I asked you a question, Max.”

“I did, I did backchat you, I’m sorry, Daniel.”

“You know what happens to naughty boys, don’t you?”

“No, Daniel, please no, no I can be good.”

“You were being naughty.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry Daniel, please.”

Daniel ignored Max’s pleads and climbed off the bed. He knew Max was watching as he turned his back, and squatted down in front of Max’s chest of drawers. 

“If I turn around and you’re still trying to get yourself off you’ll be in more trouble.” Daniel said as he rooted around for what he was looking for. 

“Danny please.”

“Shut up.” He forcefully commanded, smirking at the sound of Max’s teeth colliding as he yanked his jaw shut. 

Daniel finally wrapped his fingers around what he needed and stood up. Max was watching, still with his arse in the air and his fingers stilled, tears pooling on his lashes. 

“Been a while since I needed this, isn’t it?” Daniel murmured, and Max’s eyes trained themselves on the slim black bullet Daniel was rolling between his hands. 

“Daniel please.”

“You want me to put this in you, hm?”

“Please,” Max whimpered, shaking his head no.

“But you was being naughty, Max,” Daniel smirked. He climbed back onto the bed and slowly pulling at Max’s wrist.

“Colour?”

“Definitely green,” Max nodded.

“Look at the time, Max.”

Max looked up and then turned back to Daniel.

“Still green.”

Daniel smiled at him and he ran his hand over Max’s butt, his fingers collecting up spilled lube as he went. With the lube he’d collected, Daniel spread it across the toy and then drizzled some more on, just to be sure. They weren’t in it for the pain today. It was a fun time. And Daniel knew that Max was aware of what was coming. 

“You remember your word, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Tell it to me.”

“Renault.”

Daniel nodded and shifted up. He lazily stroked his fingers over Max’s hole, laughing at the way it twitched underneath him, almost as though it knew what was happening.

Daniel pressed the tapered tip against Max’s rim and rubbed his free hand down his thigh.

“Relax, Max, it’s okay, you’re being really good for me.”

And when Max relaxed, Daniel pushed the toy in and when the curved base was flush against Max’s hole, he leant forward and kissed the small of his back. 

“You’re my good boy, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Daniel.”

“Are you going to finish getting me off now? Now I can’t fuck you because you disappointed me?

Max looked up at Daniel with wide eyes.

“Please, I can make it up to you.”

“You better do. Up on your knees.” 

Max followed the order and dropped his hands behind his back, holding them there whilst he waited for Daniel to get comfortable in front of him and to tell him what to do next.

“Are you going to let me come on your pretty little face?”

“Yes, Daniel.” Max moaned.

“Thank you, angel, now do your job.”

Max dropped forward instantly, curling his hands around Daniel’s knees and taking him back into his mouth. Max loved this. He loved getting fucked by Daniel, loved it when Daniel would pick him up and take him whenever he wanted (yet would always check Max was in the mood and consenting before actually doing anything), sometimes against the wall, sometimes on a desk and even sometimes in the shower if they were lucky enough to have the house to themselves. Max loved the feeling of Daniel’s hands and mouth running over him, catching every little crevice and sending Max flying towards oblivion. 

But the feeling of taking Daniel in his mouth, hard, pulsating and heavy, and know it was nothing more than Max’s skill that would get Daniel off was one of the most amazing feelings in the world. 

They had sex together a lot. Discovered kinks and explored new things a lot. 

But there was something about the basics that they both just loved. 

And Max sucking Daniel off really was one of them. 

“You’re my sweet angel, my precious gem, aren’t you? I don’t deserve such a beautiful boy, so pretty and angelic,” Daniel praised, rubbing his thumb across the outline of his length in Max’s cheek, “And you just do so well. You’re a brat sometimes but you know I love it because I love you. You’re so good, Maxy, my sweet princess baby.”

Max moaned around Daniel’s dick which caused Daniel to swear and jolt his hips forward. Max relaxed his throat and pushed himself deeper until his nose was pressing against Daniel’s body. 

“You’re such a good boy,” Daniel praised, “Taking me like a legend, aren’t you? And tonight, I’m going to fuck you so hard because you’re a good boy, aren’t you? You deserve to be treated like the dirty little prince you are.”

Max moaned deep from within his soul and pulled back, wrapping his hand around Daniel as he pressed his forehead into Daniel’s hip. 

Calling Max princess sent him into a fight mode.

Calling Max prince sent him into a fucking frenzy. 

Max worked Daniel slowly with his hand, liking a stripe up from his balls to the tip before taking him into his mouth again, swirling his tongue around the slit and drinking up the pre-cum that was already leaking quickly.

“You’re so perfect, Maxy, my special boy. All mine. I can’t wait to have you in my flat, showing all my friends what a pretty little thing I get to fuck.”

Max took Dan further into his mouth and worked the rest of him with his hand. He bobbed his head a number of times, working Daniel slowly and taking him down his throat a couple of times before Daniel patted his cheek and murmured,

“Off.”

Max pulled his mouth off instantly and sat back, opening his mouth and staring up at Dan. An ocean stared back at Dan, and all it took was a couple of strokes before Max’s face was painted in ribbons. Most of it hit his mouth and Max waited for Daniel’s nod before he swallowed.

“You should see how fucking pornographic you look, God, I’m a lucky boy.”

“All for you,” Max murmured, his voice slightly hoarse as he grinned up at Daniel. He reached up to wipe his fingers across what was left on his face, but Daniel stopped him. 

He gathered up the come and looked at it for a moment before he sent Max flying back with a strong shove to his chest.

“Hands,” Daniel ordered, and Max instantly presented his hands to him. 

Daniel gripped Max’s wrists in one hand and held them tightly above his head. 

“My special boy,” Daniel murmured, slowly tracing his hand down Max’s body, “No one will ever get to see you like this but me. You’re my treat. My present. I’m going to wrap you up and keep you all for myself. Just like I’m yours. We’ve got each other haven’t we, Max?”

“Forever,” Max nodded.

“Good boy,” Daniel whispered into his ear, biting down on the lobe and quickly tracing it with his tongue to soothe the pain. 

“Fuck!” Max screamed as Daniel squeezed his dick tight. It was bordering on painful but in the best way.

“You alright, Max?” His Dad’s voice came through the door and the two teenagers instantly stilled.

“Yeah, just stubbed my toe!” Max shouted back, never once breaking eye contact with Dan who never once relinquished his hold on Max’s dick, their faces millimetres apart, praying that they’d remembered to lock the door and his Dad wouldn’t come in.

“Tell him you’ll be down soon, Max,” Dan whispered.

“We’ll be down soon, Dad.” He echoed, searching Dan’s face for any sign that he’d pleased him.

But there was none. 

“Dan please,” Max whispered after a few moments of silence.

“No.”

And Dan let go of him. 

“Dan please,” Max begged again, and instantly regretted it when Daniel leant down and breathed over his cock. 

The feeling of Dan’s breath hitting him when he was fully erect and ready and was kind of painful sent him into a frenzy and his entire body tensed up. 

Daniel sat back on his heels as Max’s legs bent up and his spine twisted and arched. Sweat was beading its way down his face and his hair was a mess and his eyes were squeezed shut as though he was trying to gain back some self-control. 

“If you are a good boy, you can come after dinner,” Dan told him lowly, “Are you going to be a good boy for me?”

“Yes, yes, yes I can do that, I’m a good boy, I’m good, I can do it,” he babbled. 

He was smacking his hand out and Daniel instantly knew what he wanted. With Max’s eyes closed, he didn’t know where Dan was and so instead of saying anything, he was blindly searching for Dan’s hand, looking for something to squeeze and ground him.

“I’ve got you baby,” Daniel said, taking Max’s hand in his and rubbing his fingers across his knuckles. 

Max’s legs were shaking violently and he let out a sob as his body was trying to calm itself down, trying to stop him from teetering over, panting harshly.

“Don’t talk,” Max warned.

Daniel silently held onto Max, giving him the time he needed to calm himself. 

It probably wasn’t that long, probably a minute or so (Max’s self-control was remarkable, Daniel had found), but watching him trying to calm himself whilst his dick was twitching and his hand was gripping Daniel’s was like a work of art. And Daniel couldn’t take his eyes off him. 

Eventually Max wrenched his eyes open and he had to blink rapidly to be able to see again. 

“You good?”

“So fucking green,” Max laughed.

Daniel laughed and leant up, capturing Max’s lips in a soft kiss and being careful to not let anything touch Max’s body. 

“You’re so perfect.” Daniel mumbled against his lips.

As Daniel pulled away, he nudged Max’s thigh slightly and said, 

“Let’s get you dressed, baby boy.”

Max winced at the nickname but only because he was getting dangerously turned on by it again. And Daniel knew it. Knew what a simple phrase could do to his boyfriend. 

Daniel helped Max to stand up, holding him when Max’s legs swayed violently but he was okay and Daniel watched Max bend down to pick up some shorts. He would’ve put his jeans back on, but the outline of his arousal would definitely not be hidden and he didn’t need to alarm nor show his family what was going on. 

It was when Max cautiously bent down that Daniel remembered the black plug still pressing into Max. He moved forward and grabbed at Max’s hips, turning him to face him. 

“Come on, let me-”

“Leave it,” Max grinned as he interrupted, “Leave it there.”

“You want me to leave you plugged whilst we eat dinner with your family?”

Max nodded.

“God you’re gonna be the death of me.” Daniel groaned, throwing himself forward so that Max collided heavily with the door, sending a loud bang through the house. 

“Dan, Dan we need to get dressed,” Max moaned as Daniel attached his lips to Max’s neck, sucking and biting a possessive mark at the base of his neck. It was ever so slightly hidden by the neckline of Max’s shirt. 

“Dan,” Max laughed, pushing his boyfriend away, “Dan get dressed.”

Dan rolled his eyes and stepped away. 

“Fine, but you might want to wipe your face. I don’t think you want to explain to your Dad what that is across your eyebrows,” Daniel joked, chucking a cloth at Max.

“I dunno, I think it would be funny.”

“Yeah no. I ain’t having your Dad know that I fucked his little boy into oblivion-”

“Well you didn’t, did you?”

“Don’t get cheeky you little shit,” Dan warned, which only caused Max to smile cheekily at him. 

“But you didn’t? And you always told me,” Max stepped forward and traced his finger up Dan’s body, “Never tell lies.”

Max punctuated each word with a kiss to a different part of Daniel’s neck. Daniel grabbed Max’s hair and tugged it hard. 

“You’re being naughty again.”

“Punish me,” Max threatened, “Fuck me so hard I’m screaming your name. Fuck me until I can’t walk properly. Fuck me so that everyone knows I belong to Daniel fucking Ricciardo.”

Daniel grinned and snapped the waistband of Max’s shorts against him. Max yelped and his hands flew forward to press against the spot. 

“No,” Daniel smiled, “Because that gives you what you want. And you’re naughty, Maxy. So what we’re going to do instead is go downstairs, sit down with your parents and your brothers, and you won’t speak unless you’re spoken to. You won’t move unless you get permission. You won’t do a single thing without asking, do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Max moaned, his eyes closing and his head dropping back onto the door.

“Sir?” Daniel questioned. That was a new one.

“Yay or nay?”

“Definitely yay,” Daniel nodded, “But keep it PG in front of your parents, okay?”

Max nodded and once Daniel was sure that nothing incriminating was left on Max’s face, he linked his fingers with Max’s and pulled him out of the way. Max limped slightly as he got used to the feeling of walking with the plug still buried in him, and when they reached the kitchen, Max looked across at Daniel and waited. 

“Go and sit down.”

Max obliged and dropped into his seat, briefly closing his eyes and taking a deep breath when it seemed like the plug pressed even deeper into him. However, it would never give him gratification as it didn’t hit his prostate properly, which was the precise reason why Daniel loved using it on him. 

It wasn’t until half-way through dinner that Max remembered as well just why Daniel loved this. 

“Fuck,” Max hissed just as he put a forkful in the mouth.

“You alright, Maxy?” Daniel instantly asked, playing the role of the dutiful and caring boyfriend. 

“Hot,” Max lied as he looked at Daniel, biting his lip to keep in the moan at the vibrations pulsing through him. 

“Be careful, you muppet, don’t want you burning your mouth,” Daniel nudged, which had Charles laugh.

“Yeah, Max, don’t damage your mouth, Daniel wouldn’t like that.”

Max went bright red under Charles’ words and Daniel’s gaze.

Oh if only Charles knew just what they got up to and just how much Daniel definitely wouldn’t like Max hurting his mouth. 

“Charles, don’t be inappropriate,” Sebastian scolded. 

Daniel looked down at his plate to avoid laughing, especially when he saw the way Max was trying to contain his wiggles. Daniel took pity on him and leant in, his lips brushing against Max’s ear, 

“You can move.”

“Thank you,” Max murmured back, the words barely audible. 

Max instantly started shifting back and forth, his shoulders moving as though he was trying to knock a knot out of his back. 

Less than five minutes later, Max jumped when Daniel turned it even higher. 

“You alright, Max? You’re sweating.”

“I don’t feel okay,” Max replied to his Dad, his eyes glazed over and the only thing on his mind was Daniel finally letting him get off. 

He’d been aroused for what felt like forever, and when Daniel pressed his hand against his thigh, his fingers dipping underneath the leg of his shorts, it only got worse.

Daniel tapped his fingers three times against Max’s leg and then drew a question mark. A silent question of ‘do you want to stop?’. Max dropped his hand to join fingers with Daniel and ran his thumb across Daniel’s. Daniel looked up and Max shook his head minutely. 

He felt amazing. And he knew the second Dan let him, Max would be screaming through his orgasm. 

But it was the build up to it that just made it all the more better. 

“Do you want to go back to bed, Max? You really don’t look well, you’ve gone all pale,” Sebastian said as he pressed his hand against Max’s forehead, “And you’re really warm.”

“I want Dan,” he whispered. 

“Dan can go with you, baby.”

The implications of Max’s words weren’t lost on Daniel. He wasn’t asking for Daniel to look after him in the sense his family though. 

He wanted Daniel. 

“Okay, pretty boy, let’s get you upstairs,” Daniel cooed, turning the vibration up a little bit more, thanking every god in existence that when the product had advertised silent vibrations as a key factor, it really had delivered on the _silent_ factor. 

Max got tugged along by Daniel, almost yanking him up the stairs and the second the door was shut behind them, Max jumped Daniel. 

Daniel barely had time to catch him before Max’s legs were around his waist, and he could do nothing but slam him into the wall. 

Daniel hoped Max’s family didn’t hear that. 

“Now you gotta be quiet, baby, don’t want your family hearing this, do we?”

“I’m not going to be able to hold back,” Max panted, clutching onto Daniel’s shoulders.

“You got to, baby, you got to be nice and quiet for Danny, yeah? You want to be a good boy, don’t you? You want to please me?”

“Always,” Max nodded, moaning into Dan’s mouth. 

“So either be quiet or I’ll shove my hand in your mouth and you can gag on that, do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” Max nodded frantically. 

Dan set Max down enough that he could drag Max’s shorts down his legs, his erection springing free. Dan pressed a kiss to the head as Max whimpered behind his hands. 

“Quiet, remember. Make me proud of you.”

Max nodded as he looked down at Dan crouched between his knees. One hand was toying with the base of the plug, twisting and turning it so it dragged against Max’s muscles. The other was touching featherlight touches around Max’s crotch, but never actually touching his dick. 

“Danny please.”

“Please what? What do you want, Max?”

“I want you to let me come, want to come all over your hands and then lick it all off you. You treat me so well, Dan, please let me do that for you. Let me clean you up like your good little boy.”

Daniel groaned and rested his forehead against Max’s hip. 

“You’re my good boy, and you were so well behaved during dinner, weren’t you?”

“Yes I was, please don’t be mad, let me come, Dan, let me be a good boy.”

“Are you sorry, Maxy?”

“So sorry,” Max whimpered, his voice cracking as a tear broke through. 

“Look at me, Max,” Daniel said, and when Max’s blue orbits of beauty looked into Dan’s dark sinful own, Daniel pulled the plug out fully just as he wrapped his lips around the head of Max’s cock, causing Max to gasp and moan.

Daniel bobbed his head slowly as he pressed his fingers into Max. The movement was deliberately uncoordinated, keeping Max teetering on the edge.

“Dan please,” Max cried, and Dan abruptly pulled away.

“What did I tell you?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’ll be quiet, but please, please Dan, I need it.”

“I don’t know...”

“PLEASE!” Max screamed. 

Dan quickly stood up and slammed his hand over Max’s mouth. His boyfriend’s eyes widened as his breathing was slightly cut off.

“If you don’t stop screaming, you will not come for the rest of the week, do you understand?”

Max nodded frantically.

Daniel snaked his hand down and wrapped his fingers around Max’s length. He pressed his lips to Max’s in a bruising kiss and encouraged Max to lift his leg up and curl it around Daniel’s waist, leaving Daniel free to finger him and get Max off at the same time.

“Now be quiet, or we’ll have trouble, okay?”

Max nodded and bit down on his lip, looking up at Dan with watery eyes and pleas falling from his throat.

Dan kept up the routine for another couple of minutes, knowing to Max it would feel like hours of torture. 

“Are you a good boy?”

“I’m your good boy,” Max nodded quickly.

“Be a good boy and come for me then.”

Max bit down on Daniel’s shoulder, his body convulsing and shaking violently at the force of his orgasm finally releasing. He painted cum all across Daniel’s hand and t-shirt, and if it wasn’t for Daniel’s arm around his waist, he’d have collapsed onto the floor.

“That’s it, you’re such a good boy, Max, I’m so proud of you. That’s my special boy. You’re so pretty. I’m gonna have to record you one day so you can see how pretty you are when you come. And I’ll keep that just for you. You deserve to see how special you are to me.” Daniel praised him through it, Max incoherently mumbling against his skin barely audible.

“God I love you,” Max mumbled.

“That alright for you?”

“Just a bit alright. Might have to do it again so I can be sure,” Max joked, tiredly holding onto Dan. 

Dan leant down and picked Max up bridal style into his arms, carrying him over to his bed and laying him down on it.

Dan climbed on after him, straddling Max’s torso and stroking his hand over Max’s jaw.

“You made me a promise, are you going to dis-”

Dan’s words were cut off by his own moans as Max swirled his tongue over Dan’s fingers, sucking them into his mouth and cleaning his come from them.

“You’re my nasty boy, aren’t you?” Dan groaned as Max grinned devilishly up at him.

“And you fucking love it,” Max mumbled, never removing Dan’s fingers from his mouth as he talked. 

“I love you, the fact that you’re just as fucking kinky as I am makes me love you that much more.”

Max grinned and pulled Dan down, pushing the come into Daniel’s mouth and poking their tongues together.

“My perfect boy,” Dan smiled.

“Only ever yours,” Max promised, smiling warmly. 

Whilst Max was tired from being kept on edge for a while, the joy of having shared that with Daniel warmed his soul to the deepest parts.

He’d never expected that he be into stuff like this. And it surprised him every time. But with Dan guiding him and constantly checking in with him, it made the moment feel okay. It made it all feel safe. 

And Max loved the feeling of coming apart at nothing but what Daniel could do to him. 

Being into this wouldn’t be as fun if it wasn’t Dan being the one to take him apart every single time.

“It’s our anniversary soon,” Daniel whispered in his ear as Max cuddled into his chest, completely blissed out, “Be ready, because I’m going to treat you like an absolute prince.”

Max smiled and felt the blush rising to the surface of his skin.

He was already excited, and they still had a month until their anniversary. But the apprehension of knowing that Daniel was going to treat him in a way that left Max falling apart with nothing but his words and his hands was the only present Max needed.

And he couldn’t fucking wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like?? And good or nah??
> 
> I genuinely don’t know if this was good so if you can give me feedback (even if it’s a ‘fam this is terrible never do this again’ right through to ‘yeah it was aight’) I’d greatly appreciate it.
> 
> And yeah, if there’s anything you see that you’re like ‘OOH BAD PRACTICES’ please let me know because I’m just going based on research and reading other fics, so yeah. 
> 
> Kudos, comments and feedback is already greatly appreciated.
> 
> Tumblr at 3303andmore if you want to shout kinks or anything else at me


	2. Kitchen Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set post-conversation with Max's family and also... 
> 
> sin
> 
> BUT A TINY AMOUNT OF PLOT
> 
> bc I am incapable of not torturing Max slightly apparently 
> 
> CW: Near panic attack
> 
> but yeah, I wrote this purely bc well. the world has been especially shit today, hasn't it? so why not do some maxiel smut to cheer us all up
> 
>  **MeganLouise** mentioned about these lads having sex in the kitchen and well, that just enabled me didn't it

Baby🔥💙   
  
Train will get in for about 5, see you then💙   
  
Can’t wait to have you in my bed all weekend😏   
  
Enjoy sleeping on the floor whilst I get to stretch out in your bed on my own🥰   
  
excuse me   
  
Did his Royal Highness not get fucked well enough last time? Or have I been relegated to the floor bc you know I’ll fuck you too good if we sleep in the same bed.   
  
nah   
  
Last time was alright   
  
you lil shit   
  
Love you too💙   
  


Daniel impatiently shifted on foot as he stared at the timing screens.

Max’s train should’ve got in by now, and yet, his boy was no where to be seen. And Max promised that he would text Daniel the second the train pulled up. 

Yet here Dan was, his phone silent from Max’s texts.

Baby🔥💙   
  
Pulling up in ten minutes, can’t wait to see you, will text you when I’m off💙   
  
Can’t wait to see you either, missed your face so much💙   
Train pulled up yet?💙   
  
Max?   
  
You okay?   
Baby?   
  
Maxy?💙💙   
  


Dan wasn’t afraid to keep texting when Max wasn’t responding. And he wasn’t afraid to keep bugging Max. Max had had panic attacks before when traveling alone and Daniel didn’t want that to be happening again. He stared at his phone, silently willing Max to just open the fucking messages and respond.

“Boo!” A voice hit his ear and Daniel instantly jumped and nearly dropped his phone. 

“You shit,” Daniel grinned, hugging Max as tight as he could. They’d not seen each other for a few weeks, with Max’s mock exams coming up and Daniel prepping for a trip to Australia, and now that Daniel had Max in his arms again, he never wanted this feeling to go. 

He still got butterflies every time he looked at Max. 

Still felt that same wave of ease fly over him knowing that Max was with him. 

He was reminded every single time just how much he loved Max when all he did was smile. 

“God I’ve missed you,” Daniel whispered, capturing Max’s lips in a gentle kiss and holding him like the fragile being he was. 

“Missed you more,” Max responded. 

And for a moment, they could just be two young and dumb teenagers in love, kissing in a train station like they were the stars of a teen rom-com. 

“Come on, let’s get you back to mine,” Daniel said, dipping his hand into the back pocket of Max’s jeans and squeezing his ass.

“If you don’t feed me before you fuck me, I will punch you in the throat,” Max whispered, mindful to keep his voice quiet considering that they were still in public. 

“You got a feeding kink now, Maxy?” Daniel joked, dragging his boyfriend out of the busy station.

“I have a ‘If my boyfriend doesn’t give me pizza I will punch him in the throat’ kink.”

Daniel laughed as they started walking back to Daniel’s accommodation. The entire time, Daniel kept a hold of Max’s hand, swinging it between them as they walked. It wasn’t a long walk and Daniel knew he was lucky that in only a few months, he’d be able to walk through the streets of London holding Max’s hand every single day if he wanted to. 

“How’s exam prep going?” Daniel asked, knowing how stressed his boyfriend would get.

“Dan, there’s a reason I’m here, I don’t want to think about school right now,” Max sighed.

“I know, but I also know you. And if you’re getting anxious I want to know, I want you to be okay Max.”

“I’m fine at the minute,” Max admitted, “I think it helps that Charles keeps forcing me to help him, so I kind of have to take a break? It’s when I’m _at school_ that I can’t stop thinking about them.”

“Did you bring your school stuff with you?”

Max shook his head.

“Charles took it home with him. I just need a break from it all this weekend, and I don’t want to be distracted when I’m with you.”

“My flat are excited to meet you,” Daniel grinned, giving Max the respite he wanted from talking about school and exams.

“They seem nice,” Max nodded, but Daniel knew his nerves were coming through.

“It’ll be fine, Maxy, they’re all really nice.”

Daniel unlocked the door and let Max in.

“I remembered the way back!” Dan shouted into the flat.

Max quirked an eyebrow and smiled questioningly.

“They were joking that I’d ‘forget’ the way home, and conveniently end up in a hotel so that I didn’t have to introduce you to them,” Daniel explained.

Instantly a girl stuck her head out of one of the doors and grinned when she saw Max clutching onto Daniel’s hand and staring with wide eyes.

“Oh my god, Dan, he’s so cute!” She said, coming out of her room.

“Max, this is Saskia, Sas, this is Maxy.”

“Hi,” Max nervously said.

Saskia smiled comfortingly and winked at him.

“Hey Max, Daniel said you was staying for the weekend?” Max nodded, “Awesome, you’ll have to join us for movie night tonight if you want?”

Max looked across at Dan who shrugged.

“We can if you want, it’s up to you.”

“Sounds fun,” Max said. 

Daniel grinned and pulled Max into him, kissing his temple as he wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“I gotta go feed this one, are the others back yet?”

“Ben and Niamh will be back at 7, and Jordan will be back in like ten minutes, they just ran down to the laundry.”

Daniel nodded and grabbed Max’s backpack.

“I’ll just drop this in my room and then we can make pizza.”

Max waited in the corridor for the ten seconds that he knew Daniel wouldn’t be at his side. 

“Dan says you have anxiety, that we shouldn’t push you,” Saskia gently said, “And I want you to know, he talks about you like you are the most amazing person on the planet, and he wants you to be happy. So if you get uncomfortable tonight, none of us will care if you want to go back to his room, we’ll probably fall asleep watching the movie anyway. Anxiety is a bitch and you mean more to Dan than a dumb movie.”

“Thank you,” Max mumbled, “Dan said you do art.”

“Yeah, hoping to be an illustrator one day,” Saskia nodded.

“My brother does art, and my Dad’s a tattooist,” Max told her.

“That’s awesome! Dan said that your brother got into the London College?”

“Yeah, that’s my twin,” Max nodded, “He’s really good at art.”

“You’re so lucky to be related to Kimi Räikkönen. I love his style so much.”

Max grinned and looked down.

“I’ll pass that along. If you ever want a tattoo from him, Dan can get you the friends discount,” Max offered.

Saskia stared at Max for a moment and for a second, Max thought he’d done something wrong.

“Daniel I’m marrying your boyfriend, he’s the best person I’ve ever met!” Saskia shouted. 

Max laughed and when Daniel came back out of his bedroom, he possessively wrapped his arms around Max’s waist from behind and kissed his neck.

“Keep your grubby hands off, he’s mine, Sas,” Daniel told her. 

Saskia laughed but Max barely avoided closing his eyes and dropping his chin to his chest when he heard the threatening tone of Dan’s voice. No matter how often he heard that voice, it still made Max want to drop to his knees and please Daniel instantly. 

“Don’t worry Dan, I know he’s yours,” Saskia winked and walked back to her room. 

Max instantly went red when he realised that Saskia was referencing a time that Daniel hadn’t bothered to put headphones in when they’d had phone sex and Max hadn’t exactly held back. 

“Damn right you’re mine,” Daniel whispered into Max’s ear, grazing his teeth over Max’s ear, “God I want to fuck you so bad.”

Max waited to reply until they were alone in the kitchen, the door closed and Saskia no where to be seen.

“Do you remember what you promised me?” 

“I’ve promised you many things, baby boy, can you be a bit more specific?”

Max didn’t say anything, instead he walked over to the table and sat down on the edge, running his hands over it as he smiled at Dan.

“You promised me something about this table,” Max murmured, “And you said if I was a good boy you’d let me have this. Have I been a good boy, Daniel?”

“You’ve been so good baby, but I don’t know if you’ve been that good that you deserve that yet.”

“Don’t you want to make me scream?” Max cocked his head playfully, “Do you not want to fuck me so hard your flatmates know just what we got up to? You promised to show me off, after all.”

Daniel turned and saw the devilish look in Max’s eyes, stalking over to the table and pushing Max backwards.

“Is that what you want?” Daniel said, holding Max down with one hand over his chest whilst he palmed his dick through his jeans, “You want them to walk in and see what you look like just before I make you come? You want them to see you beg like the dirty little boy you are as I mark you up and make you scream my name?”

“Yes,” Max moaned, threading his fingers through Daniel’s hair and tugging on the strands to try and pull him up into a kiss but failing badly.

“Too fucking bad,” Daniel hissed, abruptly pulling his hand away from Max’s crotch when he saw the flush starting to rise on Max’s neck that indicated he was getting close.

“Danny,” Max moaned, “Please.”

“Go to my room.” Daniel ordered and Max scrambled to follow the instruction. Daniel smirked as Max almost sprinted out of the kitchen. 

Daniel leant against the counter and crossed his arms.

Max came back and whispered,

“I don’t know which room it is.”

“3.” Daniel told him, “And get yourself ready.”

Max nodded and abruptly walked off. They were at a stage in their relationship where Daniel didn’t actually need to tell Max what he was expecting him to do, and as long as Max wasn’t feeling like a brat, he’d never disappoint Daniel.

But even when Max was being a brat, Daniel loved it so damn much. There was something about knowing that the Max everyone saw wasn’t the Max that he really was. Once Max was comfortable and safe around you, his personality changed and he was one of the funniest and sweetest people who could give just as much shit out as he was given. 

Daniel looked at his phone and smiled when he saw a text lighting up his screen simply saying 

_please_

He quickly checked the pizza and set a timer on his phone. 

When Daniel got into his room, Max was knelt down on his floor, his arms crossed behind his back and wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. 

Normally Max would be completely naked at this point, and Daniel wasn’t disappointed that Max had kept himself slightly covered. He knew having sex of any form for the first time in Daniel’s student flat would send Max’s anxiety haywire, but Daniel also knew that if Max wasn’t even a tiny bit comfortable doing this, he would’ve walked back into his room and found Max still dressed properly. 

“You’re a good boy,” Daniel told him, shutting the door and locking it behind him.

“Thank you, Dan,” Max whispered.

“Come here, darling boy.”

Max crawled across to him and sat back on his hunches. He looked up at Daniel with wide eyes and licked his lips.

“Can I?”

“You’ve got five minutes.” Daniel nodded, dropping his phone onto the carpet next to Max so he could see what he was working with.

Max immediately pulled his hands up and grabbed at Daniel’s belt, undoing it and pulling them down to his knees. 

“Hands,” Max requested as he started to work his own up and down Daniel’s length.

“You want it like that?”

Max nodded, closing his eyes and smiling when Daniel threaded his fingers through his hair. Max dropped one hand onto Daniel’s thigh and used the other to guide Daniel’s dick into his mouth.

“Eyes on me, pretty boy.”

Max obeyed instantly and when he gave Daniel a slight nod, Daniel knew that he was ready for it. Daniel was looking down at him with pure indifference, but when Max looked into his eyes, he saw the love and pride he was looking back at Max with.

Daniel pushed into Max fully with one deep thrust and smiled as Max took him down easily.

“You’ve gotten so good at this baby,” Daniel cooed as Max’s nose brushed against his skin. He held Max there for a moment before pulling back, giving Max chance to heave in a breath before slamming back into him, dragging Max’s head back and forth and using his mouth for nothing more than his own pleasure. 

Tears escaped the corners of Max’s eyes and Daniel pulled him off for a moment even though Max hadn't tapped once.

“You good?”

Max coughed slightly but gave a thumbs up,

“Green,” he coughed.

Daniel nodded and Max dived forward again, licking up Daniel’s cock and sucking at the head. He patted at Daniel’s hand until Daniel gripped his hair again, thrusting his hips forward over and over. Max quickly lost the ability to breath again before Daniel gave him no warning and he was coming down his throat. Max let out a slightly choked sound but his grip only tightened on Daniel’s thigh and he moaned once Daniel pulled out. Max ran his tongue over the tip, lapping up any cum he’d missed and wiped up the small bit that had dribbled out of his mouth.

“Stand up for me, princess,” Daniel murmured, running his finger over Max’s face lovingly.

He held out his hand and Max took it, shakily pushing himself up onto his feet. Daniel smiled when he saw the wet patch on Max’s boxers and spun them so that Max was slammed into the door. The door, thankfully, was a fire door per regulation, which meant it didn’t rattle and bang in the same way that it does when Daniel did this to Max at home.

“I’ve got 37 seconds to get you off,” Daniel murmured.

“You’re talented enough,” Max replied, and Daniel pressed into Max, pushing his thigh between Max’s own and letting him rut against him. 

“I can’t wait to get you on that table, I’m going to fuck you raw until your vocal cords are destroyed, until you’ve come so many times you’re begging me to stop, but I know you won’t actually want to stop. And you won’t use the safe word because you secretly love it, and you know you love it when I fuck you repeatedly. You’re a perfect, perfect boy, aren’t you, Max?”

Max wrapped his hand around the back of Daniel’s neck and kissed him deeply to stop the moan of pleasure escaping his lips as he came untouched.

“Perfect boy,” Daniel smiled, pressing kisses down Max’s body as he reached for his phone, catching the timer just before it started beeping at him.

“Clean yourself up, I’ll go sort the pizza out,” Daniel told him. 

Max laughed slightly and nodded. 

Daniel pulled his jeans back up and pushed Max onto the bed. 

He came back a few minutes later with the pizza on a plate and smiled at Max curled up in the blanket from Dan’s bed, his laptop open and the current show they were watching on Netflix ready. 

The show went by uneventfully, Max cuddled into Daniel’s side and their hands tied on Max’s knee as they ate their pizza and exchanged kisses between bites. 

Max borrowed a pair of Dan’s sweatpants and a hoodie to wear whilst they watched the movie with Dan’s flat mates. Dan pulled Max down beside him on the sofa, turning him so that Max’s legs were draped across his knees and his arm around Max’s shoulders.

“Are you gonna introduce little Mr Hottie or shall we just keep referring to him as Dan’s boyfriend?”

“Max, Jordan, Jordan, Max.”

“Such a great intro Dan,” Jordan grinned and Max laughed.

“That’s Ben, and that’s Niamh. That’s all you need to know,” Daniel kissed Max’s neck and pulled him into him tighter when he saw the way Niamh’s eyes lingered on Max.

“Hey, Maxy,” Niamh murmured, leaning forward so that she had Max’s attention.

“It’s Max,” Daniel corrected.

“You call him Maxy,” Niamh smiled, and Max quickly looked up at Dan when he felt Dan’s arm tighten around him. 

“Because he’s my fucking boyfriend, I can call him whatever the fuck I want because I’m the one that gets to love him,” Daniel told her, his voice tense. 

“Dan,” Max whispered, his face contorted into a worried expression and Dan noticed that he looked close to a panic.

“It’s okay,” Daniel told him, rubbing his hand up and down Max’s arm to calm him down, “It’s okay, Niamh is just a bitch sometimes.”

Max blinked quickly and Daniel instantly stood up, dragging Max back out of the kitchen and into his bedroom. 

“It’s okay, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have gotten pissy wit her,” Daniel comforted whilst Max sunk to the floor, pressing his hands into his eyes, “Do you want me to touch you?”

Max shook his head quickly and let out a slight sob.

“Do you want me to phone Charles?”

Max nodded. 

Daniel quickly grabbed Max’s phone to call Charles and after explaining what was happening, and he sat down in front of Max whilst Max listened to Charles. Dan watched as Max’s panic died down and Daniel waited patiently for him to be able to look at him again.

Sassy-kia   
  
Is he okay?   
  
He’s having a panic attack bc I got pissy with Niamh, idk if he’ll want to come and watch the movie so just start, don’t wait for us  
  
Give him my love❤️ tell my favourite Maxy that I’ll bring ice cream by soon if he doesn’t want to join   
  
  
You’re a babe   
  


“I’m sorry,” Max mumbled, wiping his tears away and causing Daniel to abruptly drop his phone.

“Don’t worry, Saskia sends her love.”

“I like her,” Max told him, “I didn’t mean to freak out.”

“Nah, it’s not your fault. Me and Niamh.. we just, we get along somewhat but we don’t get along _great_. And she thinks you’re cute and I don’t trust her to not try it on with you because she did it Jordan's date-mate before,” Daniel explained.

“You’ll have to show them I’m yours then,” Max said, pushing himself forward into Dan and wrapping his arms around his waist. Daniel smiled and brushed his lips over Max’s crown when he realised Max was actually okay and whatever Charles had said had stopped his panic escalating.

“Do you want to go back? I told Sas not to expect us if you’re not feeling up to it.”

“Can we take the blanket?”

Daniel dragged it off his bed and draped it over his shoulders. 

“Are you ready?”

Max nodded and they headed back in. Saskia immediately shifted to make room for them and Dan ruffled her hair as they sat down.

“Dickhead,” she muttered.

“Wanker,” Daniel replied. 

Max smiled at Saskia and cuddled back into Dan’s side, dropping his head onto Dan’s shoulder and smiling as he heard the two bickering back and forth. 

Slowly, Max’s eyes pulled shut and his breathing evened out, his arms wrapped around Daniel and his hand tied with his boyfriend. All he felt was safety. 

And excitement to get fucked on the table. 

——

“Oh fuck,” Max moaned as Daniel kissed down his neck, pushing his hand up his shirt and toying with his nipples.

“Not right now, darling, I’m busy,” Daniel smirked, biting at his neck. 

“Dan please, please fuck me.” 

Daniel pushed Max’s shirt up and licked around his nipple, biting down on it and causing Max to shout out.

“Shhh, don’t wake them up, Max,” Daniel said, licking again to soothe away the pain. 

Max bit the inside of his cheek and pushed his chest up, trying to get as much contact with Daniel’s mouth as he possibly could. His arms were wrapped underneath him, his palms flat against the table and Max’s legs tied around Daniel’s waist.

“Want me to open you up?”

“Please,” Max whimpered, “Just fucking touch me, get me off, I don’t care what you do, I just need you.”

“Tell me what you want or I’ll just keep-"

“If you don’t put your fucking hand on my dick I will choke you.”

“On what? Your dick? Or are you gonna wrap your hands around my throat whilst you’re riding me and stop me breathing? Have me so hard for you from that the second you let me breathe I’ll come so hard you’ll be leaking for weeks?”

“If that’s what you want,” Max nodded, his eyes darkening, “But right now, I want you to fuck me up.”

Daniel smirked and pushed Max’s shorts down enough that he could access both Max’s dick and hole.

“Suck,” Daniel told him, fiddling with the bottle of lube whilst Max sucked on his fingers, getting them as wet as he could. He knew Daniel loved this bit. Teasing Max with fingering that bordered on painful with the lack of sufficient lube at first, when all it was that he could get was Daniel’s wet fingers pressing into him before he’d open him up properly. It was tormentful and yet Max adored it so damn much. 

But to be fair, he loved anything that Dan did to him. 

Daniel pressed one finger in and Max yelped before moaning deep.

“I fucking love your fingers, been so long since I got them in me,” Max moaned, “Fuck I never want to stop, never want anything but this.”

“I’ll keep fucking you until the end of time, Maxy, don’t you worry about that,” Daniel confirmed, kissing Max messily and tugging at his bottom lip.

“Fuckin’ better, never feels as good when it’s not you.”

Max knew that Daniel understood what he was saying, but the words could be easily misinterpreted and it was precisely what he’d intended when Daniel suddenly stilled his fingers.

“Have you been fucking around? Hm? Been getting fucked and showing other people just how much of a slut you are for cock?”

Max whimpered and tried to push his hips down to get Daniel to start moving his fingers again. 

“You’re mine, don’t forget,” Daniel warned, and when Max smirked he knew he’d got him where he wanted him.

“Prove it.”

Daniel pushed another finger in and drizzled lube around Max’s ass.

“Dan, Dan, baby I’m ready, please, fuck me, fuck me hard,” Max begged, his fingers tangled in Dan’s mess of curls and gripping them tight, his legs tightening dangerously. 

“Are you sure? I’ve not opened you up as much as normal.”

“I need you now, I need it,” Max said. 

“Drop your legs baby,” Daniel told him, “Now lift your hips.”

Max hesitated for a moment and Daniel instantly stopped pulling at his shorts. 

“Do you want to do this here or do you want to go back to my room?”

Max thought about it for a moment before he shook his head and lifted his hips. 

“Fuck me here, this is what I want,” Max promised.

“If you want to take this to my room at any point, say the word and we’ll go.”

“I know,” Max pulled at Daniel’s hair and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips as Daniel shoved his shorts down. 

Max watched with hazy eyes as Daniel lined himself up. He grabbed at Max’s hand and held it by his ear, whilst Max’s other arm wrapped around his shoulders. 

“I love you,” Daniel whispered, “So much, my sweet boy.”

“Love you more,” Max responded, moaning as Daniel pushed in. 

He bit his lip hard when Daniel entered him, trying to hold back from screaming. It was the first time Max had gotten Dan’s dick in him for a while, and he wasn’t lying when he said nothing was as good as Dan. They had a plethora of toys that Daniel would use on Max and Max would use when he missed Dan, but nothing satisfied him as well as his boyfriend would. 

“You feel so good,” Daniel groaned in his ear. 

“Fuck me,” Max murmured back.

Daniel started to slowly move his hips, Max’s heels pressing into the curve of his ass as he tried to get Daniel to speed up. 

“Dan please.”

“Beg for it.”

“Fuck you.”

“No I’m fucking you,” Daniel correctly cheekily.

“Fuck me, please,” Max tried, “Please, show everyone I’m yours, show me I’m yours, fuck me until I can’t walk, please Danny, I deserve it.”

“Yes you do,” Daniel smiled and abruptly pulled his hips back and slammed back in. 

“FUCK!” Max screamed, his body jolting with every snap of Daniel’s hips as they fucked him into the table.

“Dan! Oh fuck, Dan, Dan, Dan,” Max screamed, all inhibitions gone as Dan fucked hard into him, changing the angle slightly to catch against his prostate and send Max into oblivion, “Please let me cum, please Dan, please, I’m good, let me cum.”

Daniel starts going even faster and Max is reminded just what the perks are of dating an athlete. Daniel’s stamina was fucking phenomenal and it wasn’t long before Max could feel himself at a point that meant if he didn’t come right this second, he’d explode. 

“PLEASE DAN!” He screamed, his voice cracking.

Daniel simply touched his fingers to Max’s cock and gave him a slight nod and Max was screaming harder, clenching down on Daniel as he fell apart underneath him. Max’s eyes rolled in his head and Daniel lost it himself. 

Max was so beautiful, so trusting, and for him to let Daniel fuck him into the table, it reminded Daniel of all the reasons why he’d fallen in love with him in the first place. 

“God I love you,” Daniel told him, his hips snapping one final time before he spilled deep into Max, Max twitched underneath him. 

Daniel rested his forehead against Max’s and slotted their lips together, panting heavily into each other’s mouths as they came down from their high. 

“That was so fucking good,” Max giggled, “Definitely have to do this again.”

“You were so good,” Dan praised, “Are you sure this was good?”

“I fucking loved it,” Max said.

“You were so good, such a good boy.” 

“Only ever for you.”

Daniel kissed him one last time before pulling out. Max hissed at the movement and flinched when Daniel stroked his fingers across Max’s hole.

“OH FUCK!” Max shouted again when Daniel suddenly dropped down and pressed his mouth there, licking up the cum dripping out. 

“Filthy,” Dan whispered, his breath hitting Max’s sensitivity and causing Max’s thighs to tense up around Daniel’s head.

Daniel laughed and pushed at Max’s legs. 

“C’mon, lets go shower,” Daniel said, pulling Max’s shorts up his legs. 

He may have just fucked a Max into oblivion in the kitchen he shared with his flat mates, but Daniel had made sure that if anyone had come to the door they wouldn’t be able to actually see any part of Max except that he was on the table. And he definitely wasn’t going to let Max walk around the flat with his dick out when Niamh was close to trying to steal Max from under his nose. 

Daniel’s phone was lighting up with numerous messages when they got into Dan’s room, and Max went straight into the en-suite to start the shower whilst Daniel checked his messages.

Bible Studies ft. Sinner Ricciardo  
  
Saskia   
Things you don’t expect at 8:30am: 1. Daniel Ricciardo’s naked ass. 2. Daniel Ricciardo fucking his boyfriend. 3. Daniel Ricciardo fucking his boyfriend so hard said boyfriend screams loud enough to wake you all up.   
Niamh  
Did you at least take a picture of Dan’s ass?  
Saskia  
We’re not all pervs like you niamh  
Jordan  
At least we know now that Daniel really is that good or his boyfriend is an excellent actor bc that sounded intense   
Ben  
pls tell me he didnt fuck him on the table  
Might wanna wipe the table down before you eat off it👀  
Niamh  
So I’m guessing Max is definitely off the market huh?  
You could never fuck him as well as I can  


“Who is it?”

“The group chat,” Daniel grinned up at Max.

“They know?”

“Apparently you screamed loud enough that they all woke up.”

Max nodded slowly, the blush rising on his neck, but Daniel saw the michevious look in his eyes.

“Who shares this wall?”

“That’s Niamh bedroom next door.”

“Wanna go for round two?” Max grinned, biting his bottom lip as he looked at Dan.

“Get those shorts off now and let’s give her a show to prove that you belong to me.”

Max laughed and stripped his shirt, throwing it at Daniel’s head and shucking his shorts off.

“Come on, pretty boy, I don’t have all day,” Max threw over his shoulder. 

Daniel stood up quickly and slapped his hand across Max’s ass just before he reached the bathroom. The slap echoed loud and Max’s moan reverberated off every wall. 

“Might as well start now,” Daniel told him, biting a mark just under Max’s ear where he was most sensitive. 

Daniel saw his phone lighting up again and instantly knew it was Niamh. 

Good. 

Let the world know that Max Räikkönen-Vettel belonged to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed it lads
> 
> as always lemme know if you see anything that you're like ERM BRO BAD 
> 
> kudos, comments and feedback always greatly appreciated
> 
> Tumblr at 3303andmore if you wanna shout kinks at me


	3. Handjobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn’t even a request, this was just me in isolation and thinking about these two
> 
> that and the fact that this idea kinda made me laugh so enjoy my dudes

Dan loved sticking his hand down Max’s trousers.

He knew it was a crude way of putting it, but the second he wrapped his fingers around Max and stroked him to hardness and Max would writhe against him and gasp and moan, Daniel would fall into the mindset that nothing would ever match up to it. Max would drop his head onto Dan’s shoulder and gasp against his neck and when he came, Max would bite down on Dan’s shoulder and mark him up and Daniel loved it. 

There’s been numerous incidents where Max had bitten hard enough to break the skin and Daniel had gone to football training, Max’s teeth marks covering his neck, deep black and red bruises, and his teammates would jeer endlessly at him. They all knew about Max, and yet the first time Dan had come in, bruises on his neck and around his wrists, the team had been amazed that the quiet little boyfriend had been capable of that. Daniel never told them about his sex life, but they’d inferred enough. 

And he really loved when Max would leave a mark that showed Daniel belonged to someone. 

It wasn’t even a factor of showing off to other people. 

It was more of a reminder that when Dan was alone, his boy was always here. Always reminding him that Dan had the love of his life waiting for him back home. 

But the bruises were also a reminder that no one could make Max fall apart quite like Daniel could.

Daniel loved crowding Max, pushing him against the counters and pressing his chest to Max’s back whilst Max did whatever it was he was doing. They were a perfect height together that when Dan pressed himself into Max’s back, his hips were at the exact height to grind his dick against Max’s ass. Max would always push his ass back enough that the pressure of his trousers against Daniel’s crotch would pull taut across his dick and he’d moan lowly in Max’s ear.

And seeing Max doing purely normal things around the house, cleaning things up, putting clothes away, stirring sauce in a pot, it sounded stupid but it made Dan so fucking hard for his boy being good that Daniel couldn’t keep his hands off him. 

“Do you feel the things you do to me?” Daniel told him, grazing his teeth along Max’s ear, “I can’t fucking stop it, seeing you doing this domestic shit, makes me want to take you home with me. And then when you’re cooking, and I can’t keep my hands off you, I’ll bend you over the counter and fuck you hard, and you won’t burn dinner, will you?”

“No Daniel,” Max said, tilting his head as he gripped the counter.

“It’s because you’re my good boy. You’d be a good fucking husband, wouldn’t you?”

Dan had no intentions of doing anything but letting Max live the life he wanted. And whilst he knew that he wanted to marry Max one day (yes he knew they were only 18 but Daniel wanted to spend the rest of his life with Max, sue him), he had no intention of making him a househusband nor making him be the one who did all the cooking and cleaning. It just so happened that Max loved cooking, it slowed his brain down, and cleaning was simply a natural side-effect of being the son of a tattoo artist who had to maintain a level of hygiene beyond what most people seemed to accept as normal. 

“Going to put you in nothing but a little apron, and have the bow tied just above your ass, right here,” Daniel told him, squeezing the top of his ass. Dan pressed his hands broadly across Max’s backside, his pinkie fingers dipping low and catching just between his cheeks through the fabric of the shorts. 

Max moaned, dropping his head backwards onto Daniel’s shoulder and watching him through heavy eyes,.

“And you’re gonna walk around the house like that. And do everything I tell you to, including getting on your knees and scrubbing or sucking when I tell you to, because you’re my good little houseboy, aren’t you?”

“Dan...”

“What do you want, angel?”

Max spun in his arms and grabbed Dan’s hand, pushing it to the front of his shorts so Dan could feel the outline of his erection. 

“Please touch me.”

“Are you going to be a good boy for me, Maxy?”

“Get me off and I’ll wear the fucking apron tonight if you want,” Max moaned as Daniel started slowly squeezing him, tapping his fingers against Max’s length, through the shorts.

“On the counter for me, Maxy.”

Max pushed Daniel away slightly so he could jump up onto the counter without kneeing Dan in the dick.

With Max on the counter, he wrapped his arms around Daniel’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss, their lips moving lazily as Dan ducked his hand into Max’s shorts. 

“Lift your hips, my love,” Dan whispered against his mouth.

Max lifted his hips enough for Dan to shimmy his shorts down just enough to pull his dick out. 

“Dan please, please baby,” Max whimpered, biting his lip and looking coitishly up at Dan with wide eyes, “Please get me off, I love you.”

Dan groaned as he heard Max whimper the ‘I love you’. He loved when the words fell from Max’s lips, but there was something about the way that when Max wanted whatever he did and he’d whimper in that high pitched tone that Dan just lost it with him. 

“Spit,” Dan instructed.

Max held Dan’s hand in both of his and stared at him as he licked a stripe up Dan’s hand and also spit on his palm to get him suitably wet. 

“You’re gonna be the fucking death of me, my dirty, precious little boy.”

“Wrap your fingers around my cock and get me off before I shove you on your knees and make you.” Max ordered. 

Dan grinned at his boy and ran his not spit covered hand over Max’s body. 

“Someone’s feeling cocky today.”

“I just want your fucking cock, alright? It’s been too long and my family finally fucked off, and if you don’t get me off I will scream.” Max told him, and Dan saw the fire in Max’s eyes.

“As you wish, my sweet prince,” Dan whispered, wrapping his fingers around Max’s length and squeezing him hard. 

“Oh fuck!” Max screamed, his back arching as he pushed his hips forward, the precum leaking furiously wiping against the black of Daniel’s shirt. 

“Do it again,” Max heaved out between deep breaths, his eyes filling with tears as he panted into Dan’s mouth.

Dan slowly increased the pressure, moving his hand up from the base of Max’s cock to the tip and squeezing it tight as Max winced and whimpered in a beautiful mix of pleasure and pain. 

“You gonna fuck my hand for me, huh? Gonna show me just how talented your pretty little hips are?”

Max shook his head defiantly.

“I’ll do anything else but please, just do what you want with me right now, I can’t, I can’t Dan, I need you to be in charge.”

Dan loosened his grip and forced Max to look at him.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. 

“Nothing,” Max quickly denied.

Dan raised an eyebrow and stared at him.

Max looked to the ceiling and a single tear escaped.

“Please get me off, and then I’ll talk afterwards, okay?”

“Tell me why you’re upset. If it’s related to this, you’re not using sex as a coping mechanism, Max.”

“It’s not. It’s to do with Charles. And, please, just distract me. Make my mind stop.”

Dan stared at Max for a moment longer, his fingers still gently caressing the smooth skin of Max’s dick as he look his boyfriend in the eye.

“Promise me.”

“I promise,” Max swore. 

Dan pressed his lips to Max’s again, pushing his free hand up Max’s t-shirt and toying with his nipples as Max gasp and writhed against him. 

“I love you, angel, so much. Don’t forget it,” Daniel reminded him, his hand stroking Max slowly.

Max smiled at him with love and adoration flickering across his features, and Daniel knew that no matter what, this moment would give Max the break he needed.

He’d said he loved sticking his hand down Max’s trousers. He loved making Max writhe and gasp. He loved making Max lose control and come in his boxers. 

But he loved it more when he knew that he didn’t need to fuck Max into oblivion. When he knew that he didn’t need to praise him all the time or call him names. 

He loved all of that, of course he did.

But he loved being able to provide simple pleasure to his boy as well. And a handjob whilst Max sat on the kitchen counter is sometimes all he needs.

“Dan, Dan please,” Max whimpered, his thighs trembling where they were wrapped around Daniel’s own.

“Tell me what you want baby,” Daniel told him, flick of his wrist and Max was moaning incomprehensibly. 

“Make me come, let me come on you,” Max begged.

“Not yet, darling,” Dan shook his head, “You’ve not done your job yet.”

Max stared for a moment before a devilish grin came over his features and he was threading his fingers through Dan’s curls and tugging tight. Daniel’s neck snapped back and Max instantly attached his mouth there. He started biting and sucking, leaving marks down Daniel’s throat and messing his hair up. It was like Max was a vampire, sucking the life from out of him and all Daniel could do was flick his wrist and hope he pleased him. Hoped he was given the satisfaction he wanted.

“Up, Maxy,” Daniel commanded, and with a final light bite to Dan’s jugular, Max pilled up,

“How close?”

“Really close,” Max confirmed.

Dan brought his fingers away from Max’s nipple and dipped down to scratch his nails across Max’s butt, leaving red sore lines and pulling the skin to access his hole better should Max deserve it.

“Can’t wait to get you on your hands on knees, having you scrub the floor like my own little maid, and you’ll pay me by crawling across the floor and serving me well, won’t you, Maxy? Because how can you clean the house if you’re a dirty boy yourself?”

“I suck you dry, Dan,” Max nodded.

“Will you serve me well, Max?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Even if I put you in a pretty little dress so I can flip your skirt up at any point and ram my cock in you? Because you’ll always be prepared for me, won’t you? Wearing a plug and a ring around your cock to keep you behaving. And I’ll be able to tell if you’re being disobedient because your pretty cock will make your dress stick up, won’t it, princess?”

Max moaned and bucked his hips up, furiously trying to get some friction against the neglected tip. 

“Please, Dan, Sir, I want to serve you well.”

“I’ve always thought you’d look pretty in a skirt, you’ve got the legs for it, all strong and powerful and so fucking smooth. My pretty boy in a pretty skirt.”

“If it gets you to fuck me more I’ll wear it everyday for you,” Max promised, the words getting etched into Daniel’s skin. 

“I want you so bad, Max, are you ready for me?”

Max’s eyes shot up and Dan looked back unwaveringly. 

He knew that Max had three options for an answer. 

1\. He admits that he’d opened himself up earlier without Daniel’s permission  
2\. He lies and when Daniel puts his fingers near his arse he knows  
3\. He doesn’t answer and Dan fucks him without any regard for Max’s answer 

“Erm...”

“Have you been a bad boy, Maxy?”

Max’s breathing picked up, and he looked at Daniel worriedly but Daniel could tell it was just a front.

“Guess you better fucking come for me so I know you’re not a completely disobedient boy.”

Max tensed around Daniel’s body, his fingers tightening dangerously in Daniel’s hair, and just as Dan flicked his wrist and Max’s face screwed up in anticipation,

“I thought we agreed you wouldn’t have sex in the kitchen.”

“OH MY GOD.” Max shouted, biting down on Daniel’s neck as he came, not able to hold it in as Daniel kept furiously working him but also the embarrassment of being caught by his fucking dad just as he was able to come was the worst thing in the world.

Daniel bit his own lip to stop the cry of ecstasy himself, his hand never once slowing on Max because, well, it was rude to leave him hanging, right?

But also

They’d just been caught by Max’s dad in the fucking kitchen of Max’s family home and Dan had Max’s come across his shirt and hand, and a dark patch across the front of his shorts and Max shaking around him. And Dan really knew for once that this was a time to keep his mouth shut. 

“Oh my god just kill me now,” Max said against Daniel’s neck as he soothed over where he bit. 

Daniel tentatively tucked Max back into his shorts and stared at the come on his hand. 

“What do I do?” Daniel said, looking between his hand and Max as he tried to not laugh at the pure absurdity of the situation. 

“Clean it off you fucking idiot,” Max hissed, still burying his face in Daniel’s neck, as Daniel turned on the tap next to Max to wash his hand, “Oh my god I want to die that was so embarrassing.”

“I wonder how much he heard,” Daniel murmured.

“Ending that conversation right now!” Max squealed and Daniel had no choice but to laugh. 

“I can’t believe your Dad walked in on us and his only reaction was ‘I thought we agreed no kitchen sex’, that’s iconic.”

“It’s _embarrassing_ Daniel. He probably saw my face. How am I ever meant to look at him again?!”

“I don’t want to look at you either, Max! Don’t worry about it!” His Dad’s voice cut through and Max just groaned again.

“God I hate my life.”

“But about that dress,” Daniel gently kissed his cheek as he whispered.

“We’ll talk about that later,” Max promised. “Right. Guess I better go and get this awkward conversation with them out of the way then.”

Daniel smirked and pulled his shirt off, turning it inside out and tucking it into his shorts. Max stared at him as Daniel’s abs made an unscheduled appearance and motioned a gesture that Dan knew to mean ‘what the fuck are you doing’.

“Your come is all across my shirt. I don’t think your dads need to see that.”

Max rolled his eyes and buried his head in his hands. 

“I regret everything.”

“And yet you still _love me_ ,” Dan reminded him, kissing his cheek lightly and taking his hand in his.

“We’re in this together, my lion. Let’s go and have an awkward conversation about the ethics of kitchen sex with your dads.”

Max rolled his eyes again and jumped off the counter, pulling his shorts up properly and letting Daniel lead the way.

Fuck it, Max thought, this was payback for walking in on his parents having sex.

But to be fair, Max would still rather have not seen that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we love awkward family conversations xo
> 
> also don’t fuck in your parents kitchen if they’re likely to catch you in the act
> 
> anywhere else, go off. just, not your parents kitchen. that one seems odd
> 
> but anyway
> 
> more boys in skirts. they’re functional and a nice alternative to shorts sometimes 
> 
> kudos, comments and feedback is always greatly appreciated
> 
> tumblr @ 3303andmore - come shout at me there


	4. Changing Rooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the wonderful **moony-jamie** on Tumblr who said 'I think I might have a thing for Max wearing Dan's football shirt so can he do that more often please? 👀👀' and well, any excuse to write Dan being turned on by Max wearing his kit is something im more than happy to do (and will also continue to do because I have no self control)
> 
> This is also the scene from Chapter 4 of He Deserves a Chance because again, I just really like these boys being dumb and turned on by football kits, okay?
> 
> I hope you enjoy x

  
Daniel💙    
  
I forgot how fucking much I love your legs    
  
Fuck me I want to touch them so bad    
  
I want to feel them holding me up as you fuck me against the wall    
  
And fucking hell i love you in your kit    
If Charles wasn’t with me I’d go into the changing rooms and get myself off    
  
You’d hate that wouldn’t you    
  
Coming back to these messages and seeing what I’m thinking whilst you’re running around being hot and knowing I touched myself without your permission    
  
Looking like a god    
  
So fucking regal    
  
Red really is your colour huh    
  
The colour of evil    
  
Fuck I want to suck you off so bad    
  
Those shorts fit you so well    
  
I want you to fuck me in that shirt again   
  
  


Max groaned as Dan slammed him into the wall, their mouths roughly colliding and knocking the air out of him. 

The changing rooms were deserted now, quickly cleared out after the match. 

Max had been sat cross legged on the bench in front of Dan’s change of clothes, the black t-shirt with Dan’s surname written across it behind him as he scrolled his phone, waiting for the match to finish after Charles and Pierre had ran off. Dan had come into the changing rooms not too long later, tilted Max’s chin up and pressed a kiss to his lips, ignoring his teammates who were all saying hi to Max as they filtered through. They were more than used to the captain’s boy being around, and they barely acknowledged that Dan was busy trying to slide his hands up Max’s shirt. 

Dan had pulled his dirty team shirt off, dumping it in Max’s lap whilst he wandered off to talk to the coach for a moment. Max watched him walk off, his bare torso shining with sweat under the artificial lighting. 

And when Dan had come back, everyone had vanished aside from Max, who was now wearing Dan’s shirt that had been dumped in his lap minutes prior. Daniel had dragged him up the second he saw Max in it, quickly slamming him into the wall. 

He traced his hands down Max’s body, kissing him deeply as Max moaned into his mouth. 

“I fucking love you wearing my shirt, my fucking branding,” Daniel groaned, grinding into Max where he was holding him up. 

“Love being yours,” Max whined, pushing down onto Dan’s crotch and pulling on his curls. 

Daniel pulled off Max’s neck with a moan, his eyes squeezing shut as he tried to regain his composure. 

“Maxy, if you don’t stop, I’m going to fuck you right here,” Dan warned, and Max pulled away from Dan enough to give him a challenging look. 

“Well I kind of hoped that would be what was going to happen,” Max replied. 

Daniel took a moment to look Max over, to check that he was actually wanting this beyond the lust taking over, before diving back in, attaching his mouth to Max’s neck and sucking a dark bruise underneath his jawline. 

Max was whimpering and pushing back against Dan, the pillar box red material blending with the flush building on his body. 

“Gotta get me off quick, Dan, I can’t fuckin’ think straight,” Max moaned, tugging on Dan’s curls harder and dragging his mouth up to kiss him. 

“Nothing about you is straight anyway,” Dan joked and Max would’ve punched him if he wasn’t holding onto Dan for dear life.

The thin black football shorts did little to preserve Dan’s modesty, and when Dan pushed one leg up to hold Max’s weight and to drag Max’s shorts down slightly, Max started rocking his hips. 

“I fucking love your legs,” Max mumbled, “Got such a kink for them, can’t wait to see it covered in the tattoo.”

“Fuckin’ hell Max,” Dan groaned, his head dropping onto Max’s shoulder and squeezing at his ass. “You can’t say shit like that.”

“Says who?” Max questioned breathlessly, “I don’t see you complaining. In fact, you seem like you’re quite enjoying it.”

“God you’re such a brat, want to smack your pretty little butt so hard,” Dan warned. 

Any reply Max was going to give was cut off by his head slamming into the wall with the force of Dan’s kiss, their breaths catching and teeth colliding with the messy kiss. 

Max ground against Dan’s legs where they were holding him up, running his fingers over Dan’s shoulders and arms, feeling the muscles shift with the weight of holding Max up as though he weighed nothing at all. They clumsily made out for a moment longer, Max’s movements becoming even more erratic as his brain processed the information that Dan was holding him up with nothing more than his hands on his ass and the occasional shift of his thigh pushing against him. 

Max broke away from the kiss when he felt Dan’s fingers snake down the waistband of his shorts and past his boxers, gasping when he felt Dan push slightly at his hole without ever pushing into him. 

“Please, Dan, I need you,” Max begged, trying to push back onto Dan’s fingers whilst simultaneously trying to buck his hips forward to grind into Dan’s abs. 

“Behave, Maxy,” Dan warned, grinning when Max shook his head.

“Please, Dan, I really want you to touch me.”

Dan wrapped his hands underneath Max’s thighs, holding him tight as he stepped away from the wall. He fell down onto the bench beside him, Max crashing onto his lap and his knees falling around his hips. 

“We gotta be quick, yeah?” Dan murmured, pulling Max down and kissing him deeply. 

“That’s not a problem,” Max said back, grinding down into Dan and moaning into his mouth when Dan slipped one hand down Max’s shorts and popping the button with his other. 

What followed was a lot of fumbled movements, Dan laying back on the bench with Max straddling him and Dan stroking him quickly. 

“There’s lube in your bag,” Max whispered, kissing up Dan’s neck.

“I love you,” Dan said earnestly, fumbling his hand around to grab at his bag that was underneath the bench. 

Max seemed to take pity on him, laughing before pressing a lingering kiss to the underside of his jaw and slipped off, grabbing the lube out of Dan’s bag and kneeling in front of him. 

“Get your dick out then, you’re the one who said we don’t have much time,” Max smirked and Dan laughed sharply, giving Max a look that told him to do it himself. 

Max leant forward to press a kiss to the obvious outline of Dan’s dick through his shorts as he slowly started to work his shorts down his thighs, pressing a kiss to the bold white ‘3’ that decorated the left leg of his shorts. Dan took Max’s momentary distraction to run his hand through Max’s hair and tighten his grip, pulling his head backwards and running his free fingers over the strong lines of his throat, pressing down slightly. He watched as Max’s eyes fluttered shut, his breath coming out in stutters. 

“Just because we’re hurrying this up doesn’t mean you can be a brat, _princess_ ,” Dan warned, and Max nodded as best as he could. 

“Am sorry,” Max apologised, standing up and letting his shorts fall properly down his legs as he climbed into Dan’s lap again. 

Dan took the lube and quickly opened Max up, pressing two fingers into him in quick succession. 

They were both already close to cumming, the thrill of perhaps getting caught combined with Dan having a kink for Max wearing his kit, left little time before Max was clutching at Dan’s muscles, chanting Dan’s name and begging him to fuck him. 

“Not yet, Max, just hold on a second longer, I need to-”

Dan’s response was cut off by Max reaching back, wiping off the excess lube around his hole and taking Dan’s dick in his hand to slick it up. He guided Dan to his hole, sinking down before Dan could even really realise what was happening. 

“Fuck!” Max screamed, the bottom of Dan’s shirt brushing his thighs as braced himself on Dan’s chest. 

“You alright?” 

Max nodded, his eyes screwed shut as he took a moment to breathe.

“Just give me a second,” Max whimpered, adjusting to the feeling of Dan stretching him open. 

Dan nodded, looking up at his boy straddling his waist and falling head over heels for him all over again. Max was flushed, warm, and beautiful, and Dan still couldn’t quite believe just how much Max trusted him. He’d never expect Max to do something like this, to have sex with him somewhere that anyone could walk in and when he fell in love with Max he’d never expected that this would be where their sex life would go. 

And then Max started to slow move himself and Dan’s brain simply stopped working. 

He comfortingly ran his hands over Max’s sides, pulling the fabric of Dan’s shirt taut around his middle. 

“You look so fucking good, all dressed up and claimed as mine,” Dan told him, as Max threw his head back, rolling his hips as he pushed himself back down, “My boy, my pretty boy, so perfect.”

Dan kept up a steady stream of praise as Max’s breathing got more and more shallow, whimpers falling from his throat as he quickened his pace. Dan wrapped an arm around Max’s neck, pulling him down from his ride and kissing him. He braced his foot fully on the floor and took over rocking into Max, their torsos pressed so tightly together it was as though they were melding into one. 

“Love you,” Dan whispered as Max bit down on his collar bone, “Love you so much, you’re so good, Maxy, taking this so well, you’re not hurting right?”

“Really need to cum,” was all Max could reply, barely pulling his head off Dan for long enough to say the words. 

Max took a deep breath and pushed himself back up, planting his knees stronger into the wooden slats on the bench and pressing hard on either side of Daniel’s head.

“God you feel so good,” Max told him, “So fucking good. Please let me cum, Dan, I need to cum, need to show you I’m your good boy.”

Slowly Dan started to jerk him off in time with each thrust, and it wasn’t long before Max was gripping onto his shoulders and coming hard into Dan’s fist and catching on the inside of Dan’s previously simply sweaty team shirt. The soiled fabric kept catching against Max’s front as Dan thrust into him a couple more times, never once slowing his hand on Max’s softening cock. 

Max fell forward again, Dan’s arm trapped between them and tightening around Max. 

“Fucking love when you hold me up,” Max whispered, “My big strong man.”

That was all it took before Dan pushed into Max one final time, pumping into him as they both fought to catch their breath. 

“You know if my coach catches us, I’m going to be out of this team quicker than you can moan my name,” Dan joked, his laughter turning into a moan when Max’s body vibrated around him. 

“Dan.. how the hell am I meant to walk home when I’ve got your cum spilling out of me?” Max murmured as Dan started to shift so that he could pull out of Max. 

“Well, I guess when it’s dripping down your legs and people can see it, everyone will know that you’re mine,” Dan shrugged, helping Max to get off him. 

“You’re so fucking possessive,” Max rolled his eyes, grimacing when he stood up and felt cum pooling around his ass. 

Dan grabbed Max by the hips and pushed him face-first into the wall. He dropped to his knees behind Max, spreading his cheeks apart and pressing his mouth against him. Max dropped his head onto his arms, pushing his ass back to Dan mumbling and wining as Dan licked into him, slowly eating him out.

Max reached a hand back, threading his fingers through Dan’s curls as best as he could and holding onto him in the only way that felt like he was being kept afloat. 

Max was close to coming again, just about to wrap his hand around himself when Dan abruptly pulled away and shoved Max onto the bench, wrenching his shorts up his legs and grabbing his clean shirt to clean his own face. 

Max was about to protest, except then he heard what Daniel clearly had. The sound of people loitering around outside, the noise getting louder as Max and Dan exchanged a look and scrambled to get themselves dressed and make it look as though they weren’t just fucking. 

Dan wrenched his ‘clean’ (if you excuse the cum stain) shirt over his head, shoved Max’s old dark blue t-shirt into his bag, and quickly shoved his feet into his vans whilst Max shoved his own shoes on. Max had already packed Dan’s football boots into his bag when he'd been waiting for Dan to finish talking to the coach, and with nothing left to collect, Dan grabbed Max’s hand and the two of them nearly sprinted out of the changing rooms, Max chasing after Dan as they laughed and ran. 

They knew they were being watched as they ran, but neither of them cared. They were young, dumb, and in love, and frankly, the idea of people knowing what they’d been up to was an incredible turn on for both of them. 

Dan pulled them to a stop behind a tree, dropping his backpack at their feet as he pressed Max into the bark. 

Max curled his arms up around Dan’s shoulders, burying his face in his neck as he laughed, Dan hugging Max’s waist. 

“God that was so good,” Dan laughed, kissing the crook of Max’s neck. 

“Gotta do that again,” Max swore, “And that time, you can finish what you started back there. I want to cum so bad again.”

“Better hold it like a good boy then, hadn’t you?” Dan murmured into his skin.

When he pulled back, he looked up at Max through his eyelashes, a dark and evil grin on his face. 

And Max had simply never been more in love with him. 

But also curious to see what would happen when Daniel finally looked at his phone and saw the text messages from earlier. 

Max wondered just how sadistic Daniel would get when he saw what Max had threatened to do. 

And he simply couldn't bloody wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they do be wild
> 
> kudos, comments and feedback always greatly appreciated❤️
> 
> tumblr is at 3303andmore if you wanna come yeet some kinks at me👀


	5. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows on from the previous chapter👀
> 
> verstappened & honestlyseb both wondered what Dan would do when he saw the text messages from the start of the previous chapter and well..
> 
> this happened lmao

It wasn’t that Max thought Daniel hadn’t noticed the text messages. 

He knew he’d read them.

He’d watched Dan read them.

What Max didn’t understand was why Daniel hadn’t said anything.

He’d read them without flinching, without even looking up at Max and staring coldly at him for nearly breaking the rules.

Dan had read them, flicked off his texts and sent a message to someone else instead, and afterwards, pulled Max into his lap and hugged him and kissed him lovingly.

And that’s why Max was scared.

And so painfully aroused. 

Daniel had cradled Max on his lap after Charles had had his breakdown and decided to make his family watch High School Musical. Daniel ran his hand across Max’s stomach and the tops of his thighs, teasing close but never doing anything that could arouse him. 

Except Max was getting aroused and Daniel knew it. He knew Max was sensitive to his touch, especially when he scraped his fingers across his stomach, his nails catching on the soft skin every time. Daniel kept pressing soft kisses under Max’s ear as well. Another spot where Max was sensitive. 

_And Daniel knew it_.

Max had to bite his lip to hold in the moans, pressing his face to Dan’s shoulder so he could squeeze his eyes shut and breathe without his parents or siblings noticing. There was no way he could let them know he was turned on or he’d have disappointed Daniel. 

Max had figured out his game. 

At least he thought he had. 

Daniel was going to try and turn him on when he was sat with his family and if Max made a noise then he wouldn’t be allowed to cum. 

Max looked shakily up at Dan, his pupils blown wide with arousal. Dan smiled softly, taking his hands away and kissing Max sweetly.

Instead of putting his hands back on Max’s body, Dan instead wrapped his arm around Max’s shoulder and threaded his fingers through Max’s hair, soothing him and calming him.

“Love you,” Dan murmured into his hair and Max tilted his head back to kiss Dan lightly.

“Love you too,” Max told him.

“Once this movie is over, you gonna go shower?” Dan asked, and Max nodded shakily. 

“Yes, Daniel.”

“Good boy,” Dan praised, kissing under his ear again. 

Dan didn’t say anything else, simply cuddled Max into his chest tighter and rested his head against Max’s. 

Max cuddled into Dan’s front, hugging his waist and trying to not wiggle his hips into Dan’s side. Daniel kept scraping his fingers over the short hairs at the back of Max’s head, and Max was toying between falling asleep and feeling painful awake at the throbbing arousal between his legs. Max was trying desperately to not palm at his dick, both because his family were _right there_ and also because this was what Daniel wanted. He knew that Daniel wanted him to mess up because he wanted to punish Max further. 

They were still fairly knew to it all, to Dan bossing Max around and telling him what to do, only having really done it for a few weeks, and they’d still not really explored it much. 

But Daniel calling him a good boy and telling him to go and shower did things to him that made Max want to bare his neck uncomfortably. He didn’t really understand it much, but Daniel was patient, and honestly, Max spent a lot of time on private browsers looking at things and trying to understand what he was getting himself in for. 

“Go shower, I’ll sort your clothes out,” Daniel told him at the end of the movie, pushing Max up off his lap and squeezing his bum as he walked past. 

Max nodded and practically sprinted up the stairs, leaving Daniel to tell his parents where he had gone, grabbed a towel and slammed the bathroom door shut. 

Max ripped his clothes off the second he got into the bathroom, trying to ignore the hard ache between his legs. 

He knew he had to shower fully, to clean off the mess from a few hours prior when Daniel had fucked him in the changing rooms, and to make sure that there wasn’t any trace of their previous activity. 

But doing that meant touching his lower body. 

And he honestly didn’t know if his body would have the restraint to not cum on the spot. 

Daniel couldn’t really do anything to him, they were at home after all and Max’s family were still here. And Dan had spanked him a couple of times before, but Max was still quite new to it all. 

Would he tease Max again? Have him hard and aching and wishing he could cum? Have Max on his knees begging that Daniel let him cum and all Max would be able to do is fold his arms behind his back and not touch himself?

Max brushed his fingers over his ass, trying to wash himself as best as he could without turning himself on.

He didn’t want to disappoint Daniel by getting himself off without Dan’s permission. He’d already threatened it and Daniel had been ‘unusually’ nice about it. 

And that’s what made Max scared.

He wasn’t actually scared, he just had the whole ‘he desperately wanted to cum and he had no idea if Dan would let him’ going on. 

Max shut the shower off before anything more could happen, as clean as he could possibly get. 

Wrapping his towel round his waist, Max walked back to his bedroom and found Dan laying back, one knee pulled up, his other leg stretched out and hanging off the bed. He’d curled one arm behind his head and was staring and typing impassively on his phone.

He never once looked up at Max.

“Where are my clothes?” Max asked gently.

Dan never looked up at him as he said,

“Shut the door, princess.”

Max barely held in the moan, clutching onto the knot of his towel as he followed the instruction. Max leant back against the door as he waited for his next instruction, taking deep breaths to try and slow his racing heart. 

“Towel off.”

Max flicked his eyes around his room, not seeing the stack of clothes he was meant to get changed into.

“Take. The. Towel. Off.” Daniel ordered, every word emphasised with the slow instruction.

“But-“

“Don’t fucking make me repeat myself a third time.”

Max took a deep breath and let the towel unfold, biting his lip to stop it quivering as the cold air hit him.

“What do I-“

“Did I say you can talk?”

Max clamped his mouth shut, looking at Daniel with wide, blown pupils and his cock smearing precum across his belly.

“Get on your knees.”

Max dropped to his knees with a heavy thump, wincing at the sound and feeling of his knees connecting with the carpet. 

“Put your hands behind your head.”

Max looked up at Daniel and shakily lifted his arms, tying his fingers together at the back of his head.

Daniel stood up, still not looking at Max and walked over to Max’s desk. 

He picked up something and walked back, sitting on the edge of Max’s bed and looking at the paper in his hands.

“Do you know what this is, Max?”

Max shook his head.

Daniel nodded slowly, reading over whatever was printed on the paper.

When Daniel placed it down between Max’s knees, Max chanced a look down and saw what it was.

Daniel had fucking screenshot and printed off the text messages.

“Want to explain to me what that is?” Daniel murmured, finally looking up at Max. 

Max squeezed his eyes shut when he saw Dan was staring darkly at him, a sadistic smirk on his face. 

“It’s our text messages,” Max murmured, still not sure if he was entirely allowed to talk even if Daniel had wanted an explanation.

“Yes it is. From when?”

“This morning,” Max whispered.

“When?”

“When you was playing football and I was watching.”

“And what did I tell you not to do?”

“No distracting you,” Max answered dutifully.

“And you didn’t, did you, baby boy? You were very good at the match, weren’t you?”

Max faltered for a moment.

Was it a trick question?

“Erm.. no..?” Max answered.

“No? You were bad, were you? Why was you bad, Max?”

“Because of what I text you.”

“Hmm, yeah you did text me some interesting things, didn’t you, Princess?”

Max stared at Dan when he learnt down to pick the paper up again, his arms and legs starting to hurt at holding the position.

“Wasn’t you sat with your brother?”

“Yes, Daniel.”

Dan nodded slowly.

“Do you remember what you wrote, Max?”

“Erm..” Max wracked his brain as he tried to remember, as the words failed to form in his brain, “Erm, it was about your legs.”

“What about them?”

“That I er, I love them, and...” Max blinked rapidly as he looked around his room, trying to remember what he’d said. “I don’t, I don’t remember.”

“Why’s that? You’re normally so good at this. You remember everything, don’t you, baby?”

“I was turned on.” Max whispered.

“Yes you was, and you wasn’t paying attention to what I tell you, was you? If you was behaving yourself, you’d just remember these things so that when we were alone, I could bend you over my knee and smack your pretty little ass until you’re crying, and you could tell me them all then. But no, you had to think about yourself, didn’t you?”

“I’m sorry-“

“No you’re not. You wanted this,” Daniel dropped off the bed and came to sit cross legged in front of Max. He was still holding the paper in his hands.

“Do you want to read them out loud to me, Maxy? Tell me all your filthy little fantasies?”

Max didn’t want to, he was embarrassed and nervous, but he knew what Daniel was doing.

He was trying to get Max to be more comfortable with verbalising what he wanted. Max was very good at waiting for the moment to already start happening before he said anything, but he really wasn’t that good at actually telling Dan what he wanted beforehand. 

And the texts weren’t even that extreme, and they definitely weren’t the ‘filthiest’ of Max’s fantasies. 

But seeing the words written down in front of him as he knelt fully exposed and naked in front of a fully dressed Daniel with no ability to hide himself left him vulnerable. 

Max looked down at the paper, and back up at Daniel. 

Daniel gave him a challenging look, and then carefully cupped Max’s jaw.

“Are you okay?”

“Embarrassed,” Max admitted.

“Don’t be,” Daniel comforted, pressing a loving kiss to Max’s lips to try and stop the spiralling anxiety, “It’s just me. No one but me. Me and you, okay? So what you’re going to do, is you’re going to take a deep breath, wiggle your arms, and then read me what you want, okay?”

Max nodded, shaking his arms out slightly to get some feeling back into them. Dan gently massaged his arms for a second before encouraging Max back into position.

“What’s next?”

Max took a deep breath and looked down at the paper in front of him. He tried to ignore the throbbing ache between his legs, which was only made more difficult by the fact that he could see Dan’s arousal curving under the right fabric of his own shorts. 

“I forgot how much I fucking love your legs,” Max dutifully read, his voice quiet as his eyes strayed between the paper and Dan’s legs.

Dan was slowly stretching out in front of him, sitting back on his palms as he stretched his legs out to bracket Max.

“Keep going,” Dan encouraged.

“Fuck me, I want to touch them so bad, I want to feel them holding me up as you fuck me against the wall-“

“Is that one of your turn ons, Max?” Daniel asked.

Max nodded,

“I really like it when you hold me up, when you can carry me around like it’s not an issue and then you take me against the wall, I really like the idea of it.”

“Can you write that down for me?” Daniel asked, only to say, “Oh wait, you already did, didn’t you?”

Max bit his lip and felt a wave of shame roll through him. Reluctantly, he nodded.

“Carry on,” Daniel grinned. 

“And fucking hell I love you in your kit. If Charles wasn’t with me I’d go into the changing rooms and get myself off. You’d hate that wouldn’t you. Coming back to these messages and seeing what I’m thinking whilst you’re running around being hot and knowing I touched myself without your permission.”

“Stop there.” Daniel ordered, bringing his leg up to run his foot up and down Max’s thigh.

“Why was you going to do that, Max?”

“Because, I, I er, I want you to punish me.”

“But is it a punishment if it’s something that you want?”

“Erm.. no...”

“Why’s that?”

“Because then you’re giving in to my pleasure,” Max told him, remembering something that he’d read during his research, “And if you punish me using something I want or like, then I won’t learn from it.”

“Very good boy,” Daniel praised, “You’ve been doing your homework haven’t you, sweetheart?”

Max nodded slowly.

Daniel shuffled closer to Max, reaching out a hand and wrapping it around Max’s cock.

Max threw his head back at the contact, swallowing a moan as Daniel started to work his hand back and forth. 

“Do you want to cum, Maxy?”

Max nodded, looking back at Dan with heavy breaths and precum beading at the tip.

“Right now?”

“Please,” he whimpered.

“No.”

Daniel let go, and Max barely avoided slumping to the floor and screaming. 

“What?” He questioned instead, “Why?”

“I’m sorry did you forget exactly why you’re in this position?”

Max bit his lip and shook his head.

“Good boy,” Daniel praised, pushing himself up and dragging his hand through Max’s hair, “Now stay there and don’t move.”

Max went wide eyed when Daniel fell back onto his bed, his knees screaming at him to stand up, his dick screaming at him to cum, his head screaming at him to fucking apologise.

“‘m sorry,” Max whimpered.

“I know you are, Princess, but I’m busy now, okay? So you sit there like a good boy and think about what you’ve done.”

Max tugged hard on his hair, trying to redirect the pain up to his skull rather than his lower body. 

He knelt there for a few minutes, waiting for Daniel to fall back in front of him and let him get off. Staying perfectly still, Max could only hope that his punishment would end sooner rather than later.

“Hey Mama,” Daniel said, and Max’s eyes shot up at the sound.

You had to be joking..

Was Daniel seriously on the phone right now? 

Max heard Grace’s voice come back, asking him how the match went.

“Good, we won 5-0, it was so easy, honestly I think Nonna could play against them and win,” he told her, never once taking his eyes off Max when he saw the panicked look in Max’s eyes as he realised he wouldn’t be coming anytime soon.

_“And how is Max? Is he okay?”_

“Yeah, he’s currently-” oh please god don’t let Daniel tell Grace what he was currently doing Max begged internally, “-in the shower. Is it okay if I stay over at Max’s tonight?”

_“As long as it’s okay with Sebastian and Kimi, don’t push your luck young man.”_

“I know Mama,” and when Daniel smirked, Max knew bad things were coming, “I’m always on my best behaviour. I don’t break the rules.”

Max barely held in the whimper at Daniel’s words.

_“Behave yourself Daniel, and give my love to Max.”_

“He’s actually just come back, Mama, do you want to say hello?”

Max frantically shook his head, but Daniel paid him no mind.

_“Oh I’ll say hello to my favourite boy, Daniel, you know I will.”_

Daniel held the phone to Max’s ear as he sat down very close in front of Max, one hand teasing underneath Max’s body to rest against his hole.

“Hello, Grace,” Max said, praying his voice didn’t shake or that he’d do anything to give it away what her son was currently doing to him.

“Hello, Max, darling, how are you?”

“Exhausted,” Max told her and he heard her and Daniel give off identical laughs, only Dan’s was darker, “How are you?”

“I’m very well, sweetheart. I’ll let you get on though, and tell Daniel to let you go to bed at a reasonable hour and not keep you up all night. You have school in the morning after all,” Grace told him, slightly chastising them, knowing that when they were together, they would spend half the night up just talking and drawing patterns on each other’s skin.

Right now, Max thought he was going to be spending half the night up trying to convince Daniel to wrap his fingers around his cock and get Max off. 

“I will do, Grace, it was nice talking to you,” Max said, squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth as Daniel pressed the tip of his dry finger into Max.

Daniel took the phone back and Max bit his lip as he tried to keep his moans in whilst Daniel was still on the phone. Daniel kept slowly twisting the tip of his finger as Max dropped his mouth open in a silent moan. His whole being seemed to shake with the desire to cum,

“Please,” he whimpered.

Dan pulled his finger away and stared challengingly at Max.

“Okay Mama, love you,” Dan told her, smirking as he traced his finger down Max’s body, ghosting over him where he craved Dan’s touch most. 

Max’s arms and thighs were starting to shake from holding his position for so long, and he felt a build up of tears as he tried to calm his breathing so as not to drop the position. It wasn’t helped by the fact that Dan kept teasing him to the edge of orgasm and then throwing him back to a position in which he felt like he was going to die if he didn’t cum soon. 

“Bye Mama,” Daniel finally said, ending the call and throwing his phone onto the bed, “Right, my little devil, where were we?”

“Dan please,” Max whimpered, trying to ignore the fact that he felt stupid begging but Daniel was in the process of training him to do it automatically and he didn’t want to disappoint him, “Please, I’m sorry, I’m sorry I won’t do it again.”

Dan cocked his head and stared at Max, his fingers now lightly tracing a lazy pattern up and down the inside of Max’s thigh, his knuckles brushing against his dick with every movement. 

“I don’t believe you.”

Max whimpered again and flexed his fingers behind his hand, wanting nothing more than to climb onto Daniel’s lap and nuzzle his cheek and apologise.

“Stand up for me, Maxy.”

Max brought his hands down and quickly shook his arms out, stumbling up and falling into the wall at how dead his legs felt. Daniel pressed his hands to Max’s hips, steadying him.

“Now stand there for me,” Daniel told him, still sitting on the floor and staring up at Max. 

There should have been something dominating about Max standing over Daniel, but there wasn’t. 

And it was entirely because Dan _still hadn’t undressed_. 

Standing there completely naked whilst Dan sat watching him, not being able to move or get himself off was painful, and he wanted Dan’s hands on him. He wanted to feel Dan touch him and feel Dan’s mouth on him.

“Tell me what you want, baby boy,” Dan murmured as though he knew what Max was thinking.

“I... I want your, er, your...” Max bit his lip as he stumbled over what he wanted. He wasn’t good at dirty talk, he was just good at agreeing to what Dan said, telling him ‘yes’ and ‘faster’ and ‘fuck me harder’. He wasn’t good at everything else that came with it. That was Dan’s area of expertise.

“I want your mouth on me,” Max whispered, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. 

When Daniel said things like that, it was with confidence and domination. He didn’t _say_ it, he commanded it. Daniel’s voice made Max weak at the knees every time and he didn’t know how. Looking at Daniel, he seemed almost too kind to have that in him? But then the second that he turned on his Dom voice Max was gone for him. And he wished he could do what Dan could as shamelessly as he did. 

But that’s what experience gave you, and Dan definitely had way more experience than Max ever would. 

“Where do you want my mouth, baby? Tell me.”

“On my,” Max murmured, flicking his eyes down to his dick and not saying anything.

“What, darling?”

“Iwantyourmouthonmydick” Max whispered barely audibly.

“I’m gonna need you to speak a little bit louder, baby.”

“I can’t,” Max whispered, “I can’t say it.

“Yes you can.”

“I can’t.”

Daniel raised an eyebrow and looked up at Max, almost as though he was asking if Max was going to disobey him again. 

And as much as he wanted to, he knew he couldn’t. Instead, Max screwed his eyes shut, tried to pretend he was anyone but his awkward nerdy self, and said 

“I want your mouth on my cock. I want to feel your mouth taking me down and I want your hands to touch me.”

“Oh good boy! Look who finally learnt to use his voice,” Daniel praised and Max tried to ignore it, tried to focus on himself over Daniel otherwise he was going to clam up and not be able to do this. 

“I want you to hold me down as you suck me off,” Max told him and Daniel groaned.

“Yeah? You want me to hold you down until you’re fighting me to get off?” Dan said breathlessly.

“Yes,” Max continued, never once looking at Daniel, “I want you to suck me off and bring me to the edge, and then I want you to flip me over and prep me quickly and then hold me down as you fuck me into the mattress until I’m screaming. I want you to make me scream so loud I’m crying. I want you to take me and I want you to keep fucking me after I’ve cum and I’m too sensitive to even touch. I want you to boss me around and tell me off for coming without your permission. And then-FUCK!” 

Max screamed as Daniel pressed two fingers into him without hesitation or warning, swallowing him down and pressing his tongue flat to the underside of Max’s cock. Dan bobbed his head quickly, scissoring his dry fingers into Max as Max shook and moaned at the contact. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck Dan please please Danny let me cum oh fuck,” Max chanted, grabbing onto Daniel’s hair.

Daniel pulled off Max‘s dick and let it smack against his stomach, his fingers still inside Max.

“What was that?”

“Please let me cum,” Max begged. 

“Nah,” Dan grinned and Max actually let out a sob.

“Please, I can’t take it anymore, please Dan, it hurts, please, please, I’m sorry-“

Max’s words were cut off by Daniel suddenly pressing against his front and slamming his hands over Max’s mouth. 

“Just be good for me, thats all I ask for, my angel,” Dan whispered, biting hard on Max’s neck. 

“Fuuuuuck,” Max moaned, bucking his hips forward to try and press against Daniel’s front.

“No no no, baby boy, you need to watch your mouth because it’s getting a bit dirty now, isn’t it? Just watch your mouth for me, okay baby?”

Max wanted to scream, to beg Daniel and say that he would behave if Dan would just let him cum. He’d be able to think straight if his mind wasn’t so fogged over with the desire to cum.

Dan slowly pulled his hand away from Max’s mouth and placed it on his shoulder, pushing him to sit on his butt cross legged.

“What are you-“

“I didn’t give you permission to ask questions, did I? Only answer them.”

“I’m sorry-“

“God you’ve really got no idea how to behave, have you? Such a little brat, aren’t you? And all for me.”

“Dan-“

“Who do you belong to, baby? I think I’ve forgotten.”

Max swallowed loudly, tears streaming down his cheeks as he whispered, 

“You.”

“Sorry?”

“You,” Max repeated, a little louder.

“No I’m still not hearing it, why don’t you say it louder instead of crying?”

“You! I belong to you!” Max exclaimed and Daniel smirked. 

“There we go, he finally learnt what to do, oh he’s a good boy, isn’t he?”

“Please can I cum now, Dan, please?”

“Stop asking me questions that you already know the answer to,” Daniel warned, grabbing Max’s hair in his fist and tightening it, “You’re getting your punishment, deal with it.”

Max let out a sob as he nodded the best he could, wincing when Daniel’s grip of his hair never loosened. 

“Give me your colour, Max.”

“Green,” he whispered

“Max.”

“I promise, it’s green, it just really hurts right now but I can take it.”

“Okay, but you need to tell me if it’s too much, okay?”

Max nodded quickly and rested his head against Daniel’s thigh for a moment. 

“Love you, my good boy,” Daniel promised. 

“Love you too, Dom,” Max whispered back, pressing his lips to Daniel’s bare knee. 

“You’re going to stay naked for the rest of the night, okay?” Daniel told him, “And you’re going to sit on my lap whilst we watch a movie, and if you even whine once at the feeling of my cock touching your bum, I’ll bend you over until your ass is in the air and spank you so fucking hard you’ll still be feeling it at school tomorrow, do you understand?”

Max nodded shakily, not trusting himself to make a noise he shouldn’t. 

“Wait, angel,” Dan ordered when Max moved to push himself up. 

Max watched as tantilising skin was exposed. Dan pulled his shirt off and threw it at Max’s head, letting it fall down his body and settled down on the bed, popping the button of his shorts and pushing the zip down to expose his tight black boxers underneath to offer himself some relief. Max could see the thick and hard outline of Dan’s arousal, wishing he could drop down and taste it in his mouth. 

“Come sit on my lap, princess,” Dan told him, patting his thigh. 

Max walked over, his legs shaking and climbed onto his bed. He wiggled slightly until he was comfortable, the feeling of Dan’s dick digging into the side of his butt just enough to arouse Max without entirely making him want to cum. Daniel wrapped his arms around Max’s waist much like he had when they’d watched the movie downstairs with Max’s family, only this time, when Daniel ran his thumb across Max’s tummy, he was running it dangerously close to Max’s dick. 

He settled down quickly, tucking himself against Dan’s shoulder and holding his waist as they watched the movie. Occasionally, Max had to hold in a moan when the feeling of Dan’s laughter underneath him sent spikes of arousal poking at his body. And Max wanted nothing more than to get in his hands and knees in front of Dan and present himself to him in a way that told him he could do what he wanted if he just let Max cum. 

Instead, Max had to focus on his breathing throughout and try to calm himself so that Dan wouldn’t be disappointed in him again. Max was proud of himself for only ever wiggling to knock some life back into his legs, and to also give Dan a bit of a reprieve. 

As the movie ended, Max breathed a sigh of relief and smiled when he felt Dan smile himself against Max’s jaw.

“I’m very proud of you for taking your punishment so well,” Daniel said, kissing his jaw as he wrapped his fingers around Max’s dick again.

Max bit hard on his lip and curled his hands into fists, feeling the metallic taste of blood blossom across his tongue as he tried to keep the whimpers in. 

Max had been hard and painful for nearly two hours, and feeling Dan’s dick underneath him did nothing to help matters. 

“Do you want me to fuck you, baby?”

“Yes,” Max whispered, turning in Dan’s lap and straddling his waist, “Please will you fuck me?”

“How am I meant to do that?”

Max’s cheeks flushed again and Dan smirked as the blush worked its way down Max’s body. 

“I can’t say it,” Max whispered.

“Yes you can.”

“Don’t make me say it.”

“Okay,” Dan nodded, dropping his hand from Max and stretching back to fold his hands underneath his head. “If you don’t want to say it, that’s fine, but enjoy trying to fall asleep with an erection.”

“You wouldn’t do that…”

Daniel’s eyes darkened and he sat up, pushing Max backwards onto the bed and making him yelp as his legs folded underneath him slightly painfully and his arms were roughly yanked above his head. 

“Are you forgetting who is in charge here?” Dan bit out and Max shook his head. 

“You are.”

“So why are you telling me what I will and won’t do?”

“I’m not,” Max said, cowering slightly but mainly because Daniel was getting closer and closer to his face and he was seriously close to coming because of that smirk. 

“But I think you are. Repeat what you just told me. With the context.”

“I don’t want to.”

“That wasn’t a suggestion, Maxy.”

Max whimpered and screwed his eyes shut again. 

“Open your eyes and look at me when you tell me what you did.”

Max didn’t want to open his eyes, but when he did, he saw Daniel was literally millimetres from his face. 

“Give me your colour first.”

“Green,” Max promised, breaking the rules to press a quick kiss to Daniel’s lips to reassure him. 

“That’s my sweetheart,” Dan murmured, smiling softly at him, “Now I want you to tell me what you said.”

Max had no choice but to stare into Daniel’s eyes as he said, 

“You told me that if I don’t tell you how I want you to fuck me, you’ll make me go to sleep without getting off, and I told you that you wouldn’t do that.”

“Good boy, you do pay attention sometimes,” Daniel praised, “Now, I will give you another chance, will you break the rules again?”

“No Daniel.”

“I want you to tell me how to fuck you, okay?”

Max nodded, flexing his shoulders a bit to try and give himself some time to build up the courage to not speak in the quietest of voices again. 

“I want you to fuck me. I want you to.. to go down on me and suck me off whilst you stretch me open. And you’d do it dead slowly and then you’d put your mouth on my… on my…. You know..”

“No I don’t, on your what, Max?”

“On my hole…”

“Good boy,” Dan praised, trailing his hand up Max’s body and slipping his fingers into Max’s mouth. 

“Get them nice and wet.”

Max nodded and swirled his tongue and sucked down around Dan’s fingers, knowing that this was likely to be the only form of lube Dan blessed him with today. 

“Done?”

Max nodded and murmured, 

“Yes,” around Dan’s fingers. 

“Good boy,” Daniel ran his wet fingers down Max’s body and ignored his dick, going straight to his hole. 

“And what will I do once I get my mouth on your hole, baby boy?”

Max threw his head back. He’d thought Daniel had forgotten about this bit. 

“Get on with it, Max,” Daniel sighed, not pressing his fingers in seeing as Max wasn’t following the rules. 

“You’ll lick me out and, erm, get me all wet and open for you and I’ll be begging you to let me cum or to fuck me hard right then. And you’ll say no, because you like to make me wait, but then you’ll kiss me, because you love me,” Max grinned sheepishly and Dan nodded in agreement with a quietly murmured ‘I do’, “But then, you’ll er, you’ll put your fingers in me, and keep pressing against my sweet spot until I’m crying, and then when I don’t even realise it, you’ll bend my knees up to my shoulders and press your cock into me, bottom out in one move, taking no mercy as you fuck into me until I’m screaming.”

Daniel pressed his fingers into Max and Max automatically pushed back down onto them. 

“I want you to give it to me fast and rough and I want you to use my hole like I’m your little whore.”

“Fuck Max,” Dan groaned, clearly not expecting Max to go in that direction. 

“Can I do that? Can I say that?” He asked timidly. 

“Say whatever the fuck you want, baby, I am so in love with you, my perfect boy, and you are saying all the right things, keep going.”

“I want you to cum inside me and then… I know we can’t exactly do it at the minute, but I want you to cum in me and then put a plug.. in.. me..”

Dan’s fingers stilled as he gasped against Max’s stomach, struggling to maintain his composure. 

“You want me to plug you up, baby? Hmm? You want to walk around with a butt plug in you and have you open and ready for me to fuck you again at any point? To see how many times your body lets me use you before you are begging me to stop?”

“Yeah,” Max whispered, and Daniel smiled encouragingly at him, “And I’ll still be all wet and hot for you, and when you finally give me permission, I’m going to cum so fucking hard my eyes are going to roll in my head and I’ll black out because I’ve been waiting for you to give me permission.”

“Will you need to touch yourself for that? Or can you get off on just my voice?”

“Always your voice, Danny,” he whispered, “I only ever need your voice.”

Dan curled his fingers in Max, pressing them against his prostate hard. 

“Do you still want to cum baby?”

“Yes, Dan.”

“Good boy,” Max keened under the praise. 

“Hey Max?”

“Yes, Dan?”

“You can cum,” Daniel smirked, curling his fingers again, scraping his nails over Max’s insides, and Max gasped. 

His whole body started shaking as he let his brain focus on what he’d suddenly been told he was allowed. 

Max let out a sob, screaming until Dan quickly covered his mouth with his own, drinking the screams into his own soul. 

Max shook as cum shot against his stomach and chest, hitting the underside of his chin in its intensity, and continued to violently shake through the aftershocks. He was a whimpering, sobbing mess, and kept trying to wiggle away from Daniel’s fingers being in his ass, but could never succeed given how hard Daniel held him down. 

“Dan please, I can’t-”

Daniel pulled his shorts down and pressed the head of his cock against Max’s hole, looking up at the twitching boy underneath him. 

“Can you take it?”

Max knew his body was too sensitive, that it was going to hurt, but he nodded.

Daniel slowly pushed in, bottoming out as Max tied his arms around Dan’s neck and crying into his mouth. 

“I’m not gonna last, Max,” Dan murmured, pulling out and thrusting back in hard, quick and fast. 

Max sobbed through it as Daniel kept thrusting into him, 

“God yes yes fuck Daniel fuck me hard, yes, I need it, fuck, use me, fuck, use me yes!” Max sobbed, scraping Daniel’s back and breaking the skin with how hard he was holding onto him. 

Max’s spent cock was weak between them, trying to do anything to give him a bit of satisfaction. 

“‘M gonna cum, Max,” Daniel warned and Max tightened his knees around Daniel’s hips.

“Cum in me, I need it, own me, mark your territory, claim me,” he whimpered, arching his back and craning his neck as he screamed through another orgasm. His second orgasm was too soon, not enough time to actually cum so quickly again, but his dick was twitching and it leaked as he shook again, Daniel groaning as he thrusted one final time and bottomed out, shooting deep into Max. 

“Fuck, Maxy, fuck you did so good, oh my god, you’re so brilliant, I love you so much, you did so good, baby, you did it all so well,” Daniel told him and Max flushed under the praise. 

He had such a praise kink but he was still somewhat embarrassed by it all. 

Daniel slowly pulled out and watched Max’s hole twitch as the cum leaked slightly. 

Max was still sobbing slightly as he held onto Daniel, 

“I’m really sorry for breaking the rules…”

“That’s okay baby boy, but do you understand that if you do this again, you will get punished harder?”

“Yes Dan,” he nodded. 

“Good boy. But your punishments not over. You’re going stay naked for the rest of the night, ready for when I want you again, okay?” Dan grinned. 

“But… but what if I need to go to the bathroom?”

“Well, you better hope your brothers don’t see anything then, because you are staying naked.”

Max whimpered under the sadistic gaze of his boyfriend and smiled lovingly at him even through his tears. 

“Punishment, baby, I never said it would be over just because we’ve both cum.”

And Max knew that Dan would drag this on for as long as he could. 

“I have school tomorrow…”

“Well, sounds like a you problem, doesn’t it?” Daniel smirked, knowing that Max was picking up on the fact that he wasn’t allowed to dress now or shower to clean himself up. 

“Can I shower before school tomorrow?”

“We’ll see if you behave first.”

Max gulped audibly. 

He had cum all over him and dripping out of him and he had no idea if he’d even be allowed to clean it off before going to school.

And if today’s behaviour was anything to go by, Dan and his definitions of behaving were very different. 

As long as Max focused on trying to behave, he wouldn’t be able to focus on the fact that Daniel had torn away his filter and thrown it to the wind, leaving Max to scream and beg and tell Dan all the things he wanted him to do. 

Dirty talk had never been his forte, but with Dan, it was starting to get easier. 

Everything with Dan was easier. 

Being allowed to wear clothes, however, was not an easy option. 

However, Max found that he didn’t mind it. 

He was okay with submitting to Dan, he actually really liked it. They hadn’t really introduced toys or anything yet, still letting Max move somewhat slowly through things, but he liked the idea of being able to demonstrate his submission to Dan. And if being naked was the easiest way of doing it, then Max would never wear clothes again if he didn’t have to. 

Plus, Dan kept trailing his eyes over Max’s naked body, and if it meant Max got to feel Dan’s dick in his ass more often, then he most definitely was not opposed to doing this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love character growth from Max being a nervous bean who can't ask for Dan to fuck him to wearing his collar in public :')
> 
> Such a big boy :')
> 
> lmao 
> 
> kudos, comments and feedback always greatly appreciated❤️
> 
> Tumblr is at 3303andmore if you want to scream about Daniel Ricciardo bossing you around bc mood


	6. Bottoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request fill for **Luffy+Apeovi** who asked for some bottom Dan and here I deliver with a healthy dose of nervous Max.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> (also this chapter decided to fuck me over by not posting / then posting the same chapter twice and I have no idea what is happening with it)

The breeze tickled his shoulders as Max curled closer into him, their bodies flush again each other as Dan carded his fingers through Max’s sweaty hair. Max was absent-mindedly tracing a pattern over Dan’s chest with his leg flung over Dan’s hips as he got lost in thought. Dan was busy replying to a text from his sister that had come through whilst he was in the middle of fucking Max into the mattress, and when Dan was able to swap his attention between pounding into Max and also looking at his phone without faltering, it made Max wonder just how he could do that. 

How could he get so easily distracted during sex?

How could he focus on other things?

Max was barely able to remember to not scream so loud he was at risk of breaking sound barriers, let alone be able to read a text message whilst he was having sex. 

Was it because Dan was tired of fucking him all the time that he could get distracted because he knew what he needed to do without thinking about it?

Tentatively, Max turned his head digging his chin into Dan’s chest as he murmured, 

“Dan?”

“Hmm?” He replied without ever taking his eyes off his phone or slowing the motion of his hand in Max’s hair.

“Can I... Can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” Dan said but when Max remained silent he chanced a look down at him. 

Max was nervously staring at him, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth as he tried to work out what to say. He locked his phone and threw it back into the nightstand, running his now free hand up and down Max’s back instead. 

“What’s up babe?”

“Do you ever... like do you wanna, you know? Like do you wanna not always be the one to, you know?”

Dan sighed and pressed a kiss to Max’s forehead before gently saying,

“Max, darling, dear, love of my life, I don’t have clue what you’re going on about.”

“Do you ever wanna like not be the one that does this?” Max punctuated his sentence with a slight thrust against Dan’s side, hoping he’d understand what he meant. 

Dan could tell Max was getting anxious about saying what he wanted to and gently leant down to kiss his knuckles instead to try and calm him down. 

“You mean do I not always want to top?”

Max shrugged but nodded minutely. 

That was the question on his lips, but the thought of saying it terrified him. 

“You are fine, aren’t you?” Dan asked suddenly, frowning like something was wrong, “Like you are okay being on bottom, aren’t you? I mean we’ve never explicitly said you always have to bottom or whatever. But you’re not upset by it or it’s not freaking you or-”

“No, no no nothing like that,” Max scrambled to reply, “I love you fucking me. I love when you take me. But I just, I’m scared I’m making it all about me.”

Dan sighed in relief and pressed a kiss to Max’s forehead.

“Max honestly it’s fine, I like topping you.”

“But do you ever wanna swap? Like I was talking to Charles, and he mentioned like that’s he’s so used to switching it up all the time and I just, is that what you want and I’ve just not listened or noticed? Or you think I wouldn’t be okay or something if you suggested it?”

Dan sighed heavily before shrugging indifferently.

“To be honest Max, like yeah, it’s been good the few times I’ve been fucked, and I know it’s nice, I did like it, but I don’t miss it or anything. I’m not upset with you or anything like that because you prefer to be on bottom. It’s just preference. I love taking you because I know how much you love it when I’m whispering all those filthy little things about you in your ear, telling you what a good boy you are for taking my dick so well.”

Max smiled half-heartedly and nodded.

“Okay, that’s cool.”

“We can swap if you want? I can still be in charge,” Dan told him when he saw Max’s eyes blow wide in nerves at the idea of fucking Dan, “I’ll still kind of do everything, tell you what to do, that kinda stuff, but then you can see what it’s like being me. I mean, it won’t be as good because you don’t get to see the most amazing person in the world fall apart underneath you, but it’ll still be pretty good. Plus, I’m beautiful anyway so of course it’ll be good. But it’ll be good regardless because it’s _us_.”

Max seemed to think about it for a moment before he slowly said, 

“I don’t wanna swap permanently. I don’t like the idea of that. I do love you fucking me.”

“We don’t even have to swap once if you don’t want to. Honestly, Max, it’s fine with me either way,” Dan reassured and pressed a kiss to Max’s cheek. 

“Can we try it once? And then I know at least why you like it?” Max carefully asked, biting at his lip again.

“If you want to. I’m down for it. You know I love your dick anyway,” Dan smiled.

Max nodded and Dan flipped them so Max was lying underneath him, leaving Dan to straddle his waist. 

When Dan sat back, his ass was brushing against Max’s cock and Max involuntarily bucked his hips up.

“Fuck,” Dan moaned, grinding down into Max.

Max had obviously felt this before, Daniel liked pinning Max down after all. He loved getting to push Max into the mattress and grind their hips together, pushing Max to the limit before he’d pull away, the hard weights of themselves rubbing against the other.

But this time the implication was different. 

There’d be no Daniel throwing Max’s legs over his shoulders as he licked and stretched Max’s hole open. There wouldn’t be Max going down on Daniel to get him wet before Dan wiped lube over himself too. Max wouldn’t be fucked into the mattress until he was a screaming, babbling, incoherent mess. 

And for a moment, Max had no idea where to put his hands. 

Normally Dan was holding his hands down or had shoved them above his head, maybe had even tied his wrists together or simply trusted Max to keep his hands to himself. 

But this wasn’t about Max now. This was about Dan. 

“Here,” Dan whispered, pulling at Max’s hands to rest on his exposed hips. 

Max ran his fingers across the tanned skin, skimming over the juts of his hips and across the tops of his thighs before skirting round to touch at Dan’s ass. 

He tried to remember what Dan did to him that felt so good, and so he tentatively squeezed the flesh.

“Oh God, Maxy,” Dan whimpered, falling forward until his elbows were bracketing Max’s head and he could press their mouths together.

Max let himself get lost in kissing Dan for a moment as Dan lazily circled their hips together.

“You’re going to stretch me open, okay?” Dan mumbled against Max’s lips and Max nodded shakily.

“Will you tell me if I’m hurting you or doing something wrong?”

“Always, baby. And you need to tell me if it’s getting too much for you, okay?”

Max nodded as well and pressed another quick kiss to Dan’s lips, kissing him briefly before Dan reached over to grab the lube off the nightstand. 

“Do you remember your first time?” Dan gently asked as he settled between Max’s legs. 

Max nodded.

“We’re going to do it like that, okay? So I’m going to lay back, you’re going to come between my legs, not like that,” Dan laughed when Max grinned at the accidental innuendo, “Well, you can but later. You’re going to sit between my legs and you’re going to open me up. Start with one finger and then work your way up when you think it’s right, and if you’re struggling, I’ll tell you when to add another, okay?”

Max nodded and took a deep breath, taking the lube off Dan and shuffling up so that Dan could lay down again. 

Dan threw a pillow underneath his hips so it would be easier for Max, giving him a better angle to work with. 

”You know how to open yourself up, just do that. Take it slow, I’ll tell you if I need you to speed up or give me a minute or whatever, but just imagine it’s you, okay? You know what you like, you know how to do this, you’ve done it loads, so just go with it. Do what feels right. I’ll tell you if somethings wrong,” Dan reminded him, giving Max a reassuring smile. 

Max leant up to kiss Dan again as he opened the bottle of lube and squirted some onto his fingers. As Dan sighed into his mouth, Max carefully pushed his middle finger into Dan. 

They both swore at the feeling.

Dan at the uncommon feeling and Max at the tightness of Dan around his finger. 

“Fuck, Max,” Dan moaned as Max moved his finger in and out, circling it a few times before he pulled out completely and pushed two fingers in. 

“Fuck!” Dan shouted, his back arching and pressing down onto Max’s fingers, “Fuck, Max, you’re so good at this, fuck, love your hands,” he praised and Max grinned. 

“You take it so well,” Max replied and Dan flushed the most beautiful shade of red. 

Max was starting to see why Daniel always praised him. Getting to see the person you love lost in pure pleasure at just your hands was actually pretty cool. And to see Daniel, who normally was so difficult to make lose his cool, trying to not grab at Max’s hair to shove his mouth down onto Dan’s dick, was pretty impressive. Max had never thought he’d be able to make a guy lose it like that, but Dan was falling apart pretty quickly and Max was amazed that he had it in him. 

“Max, please, come on baby, come on, need you, baby, come on,” Dan whimpered, his hips jerking as Max’s fingers slowed in him. 

“You’re not ready,” Max murmured, kissing at Dan’s torso and continuing to move his fingers around. 

“Please, Max, please, fuck,” Dan’s eyes squeezed shut as he moaned and stopped himself holding back from burying his hands in Max’s hair, “Fuuuuuck.”

Max curled his fingers inside Dan and Dan shouted another ‘fuck’ of surprise at Max catching that sensitive bundle of nerves in him. 

“Now I get why you like torturing me so much,” Max grinned as he slowly stroked over Dan’s prostate, Dan’s jaw dropping and writhing against the sheets. 

“You’re a little bastard and when this is over I’m going to put you over my knee,” Dan warned and Max continued to stroke over his prostate slowly, “I swear to God Max.”

“I like this,” Max told him.

“You’re such a little shit,” Dan said breathlessly, “Come on, baby, or I’m seriously not going to last.”

“Are you sure you’re opened enough?” Max asked hesitatntly. He’d been toying with Dan’s ass for a little bit, stretching his fingers and moving them around, but he still didn’t want to hurt him. 

“You’ll be fine, come on, give me your dick now, baby,” Dan said and Max nodded nervously. 

“How do you, how do you want to do this?”

“Either you fuck me like this, or I’ll ride you, your choice.”

Max continued to scissor his fingers as he thought about it for a moment. 

“We can try like this, and then if I’m bad you can take over?” 

“You won’t be bad, baby,” Dan reassured, cupping Max’s jaw and pulling him in for a kiss, “I promise. It’ll be fine.”

“Just fine?”

“It’ll be amazing, but I’m trying to not freak you out,” Dan grinned and Max laughed. 

“Okay, let’s do this.”

Dan suddenly started giggling and buried his face in his hands. 

“What?” Max asked, not understanding why Daniel was laughing. 

“I know this is your first time doing this, and you’re nervous and I’m nervous too, but you saying ‘let’s do this’ really just fuckin’ got me for some reason. It’s like we’re about to have a meeting about getting fucked,” Dan laughed, staring at Max who was trying to not burst into giggles too. 

“Only you I swear,” Max as he broke out into giggles too, causing Dan to wink cheekily at him. 

“It’s why you love me, now get on with it, babe, or I’m gonna pin you done and slide myself onto your cock instead,” Dan told him, only to huff when Max suddenly pulled his fingers free. 

Max grabbed the lube again and drizzled it across his cock, moaning at the feeling of touching himself. He hadn’t realised how hard he’d gotten during the prep with Dan, and now that he was paying attention to himself, he wondered how long he’d be able to last once he got inside Dan. 

He wiped more lube across Dan’s hole, remembering that Dan always did that when they weren’t being rough and with this being Max’s first time, he wanted to be as careful as possible. 

“Are you ready?” Max whispered, reaching up to take hold of Dan’s hand with his left and guiding his cock to Dan’s hole with his other. 

“I am, are you?” Dan checked and Max nodded, “Come here.”

Max leant down and let Dan kiss him as he pushed in. Dan gasped as Max gave him a moment to adjust to the feeling of his head stretching Dan open that bit more, and Max breathed to stop himself from slamming straight in at the tightness around his cock.

“Keep going,” Dan encouraged and Max pushed into him more, slowly feeding him every inch. 

Max bottomed out and he groaned at the all encompassing warmth of Dan, all tight, hot and clutching onto Max’s hand and neck like if he let go Max would forget what he was doing. 

“Move, Max, fucking move, please, shit, need you,” Dan mumbled as he wrapped his legs around Max’s hips and dug his heels into the small of Max’s back and almost trying to pull him impossibly closer, the bodies already melding into one.

Max thrusts were slow and tentative at the start, his hand wrapping around Dan’s thigh tattoo as though the anchor was actually keeping Max grounded.

“You gotta speed up, Max, fuck, I can’t take the teasing,” Dan warned, “I need you so bad baby.”

Dan moaned as Max pulled out nearly all the way and then pushed back in with a sharp thrust.

“That’s it, Maxy, that’s it baby, just like that.”

Max did it again and Dan’s moans got louder, his grip on Max’s hand tightening with each thrust.

“This alright?” Max asked, rolling his hips sharper with each thrust until Dan wasn’t even able to say his name properly.

“So good,” Dan stuttered as Max pulled at his thigh to change the angle and catch at his prostate.

“Fuck, you feel so good Maxy, so fucking good. Can’t believe I’ve never had you in me before. Fuck, fuck, I’m gonna cum, Max, gonna cum because of your dick,” Dan babbled.

“You’re so tight holy shit, this is so good, fuck, I love you,” Max replied.

“I told you it’s good,” Dan laughed and Max nigh on came on the spot at Dan vibrating around him. 

“Fuck, Dan, I’m not gonna last,” Max moaned as his thrusts became more erratic and sloppy.

“Cum for me, baby,” Dan cooed, “Deep in me, that’s it, you’re such a good boy, you’re doing so good.”

Max sharply thrust in, angling his hips and pushing against Dan’s prostate until Dan was throwing his head back and exposing the long lines of his throat as he let out a deep moan.

Max buried his face in Dan’s shoulder as he snapped his hips one last time, biting down on his throat until Dan’s throat was hoarse from all his shouting, as Max came. Max kept twitching as he tried to catch his breath.

“Baby, baby please, I need to cum, baby, you gotta let me cum,” Dan whimpered, his hands pressing at any bit of Max he could to get him to cum.

“Can I suck you off, Danny?” Max asked and Dan nodded quickly.

“Just get your fucking mouth on me now, or I swear to God I’m going to-”

Max pulled out quickly and Daniel moaned at the feeling, his body sensitive and so close to the edge. 

Max scooted down the bed quickly and wrapped his lips around Dan’s cock, bringing his hand up and pressing two fingers into Dan’s hole again, only this time with no resistance. He could feel the slickness of lube and his own cum around his fingers and Max moaned at the combined sensations along with Dan’s leaking precum hitting the back of his throat. 

Clearly the moan was enough as Dan grabbed his hair and bucked his hips up into Max’s mouth, causing him to gag at the unexpected motion. His thighs tightened around Max and Dan barely had a chance to warn Max before he was coming down his throat, Max’s fingers stroking over his prostate and his tongue toying with the underside of Dan’s cock as he shook through it. 

Dan was moaning and mumbling above him, his body trembling with the aftershocks of his own release as Max slowly pulled away. 

“I’m gonna go fetch a towel,” Max told him with a croaky voice, and Dan just laughed exhaustedly. 

“Yeah, baby, that sounds good.”

Max pushed off the bed and shakily stumbled through to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and wetting it. He caught sight of himself in the mirror, finally realising just how debauched he looked. He still looked thoroughly fucked through from Dan fucking him earlier, and then combined that with the sweat pooled across his forehead, his hair sticking up from Daniel’s fingers and scratches and the redness across his neck and cheek from where Daniel’s facial hair had caught at his skin, he really did look a mess. 

He quickly cleaned himself up and then stumbled back through to Dan’s bedroom, finding his boyfriend still laying there with his legs spread and his arm thrown across his face. 

“Am I alright to clean you up?” Max nervously murmured, sitting cross legged between Dan’s calves and looking up at his boyfriend. 

“Of course, angel,” Dan murmured, peeking up at Max behind heavy, hooded eyes. “You just fucked me so good I’m exhausted now.”

Max blushed as he started to wipe over Daniel’s cheeks and at his hole, brushing away the cum and lube that would make waking up later most uncomfortable. 

Max would know. 

He’d experienced it too many times. 

“You good?” Dan asked as Max fell silent, focusing on the task at hand and not looking up at Dan. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Max nodded and Dan simply caught at Max’s wrist and pulled him down, sending him sprawling across Dan’s chest and forcing him to look up at him again. 

“Want to tell me what’s going through your head?”

“Was that, was it, was I-”

“Max, just take a deep breath and start again,” Dan told him when he could see Max getting overwhelmed again. 

“Was I okay?”

“You was amazing, baby, so fucking good. I loved it so much, yeah? And I didn’t need to tell you what to do at all, you were so good. You knew what I needed and you knew what you needed and you did it all so well.”

“That’s good,” Max nodded, still obviously a bit insecure about it all.

“Did you enjoy it?” Dan asked, stroking his hand over Max’s hair.”

“You was amazing,” Max nodded, “I get why you like it.”

“Of course I was amazing, but it’s because I’ve got you. You make it all better,” Dan squeezed him slightly and Max looked up at him, waiting for him to continue, “It’s not just about who tops and who bottoms, Max. It’s about the people and the experience and the things you say and where you put your hands, you know, all that stuff. It’s not just down to one singular person, you know? Like I know when I fuck you, I know what I need to do to give you what you want, whether it’s calling you princess or baby, whether it’s denying you your orgasm or fucking you until you’re crying at how sensitive you are. And I know as well how to give that pleasure to myself based on what you enjoy. Do you see why I always make sure that you’re enjoying everything?” 

“It’s so easy to get lost in the sensation and motions of it all, how do you not? There were so many times when I just wanted to keep thrusting and not give you chance to adjust and it’s so hard to not just let everything go.”

“Because yeah I wanna get myself off and obviously there’s times when I get myself off and refuse to get you off but that’s not what I’m talking about now. But like, when I’m fucking you, I want to cum, of course I do, but I want you to cum first, or at least, I want you to feel the pleasure, I want you to be happy. You’re at the front of my mind at every moment, and then my pleasure is way back there somewhere else. I know that to get my pleasure, I have to be able to get you yours too, and that’s what you understand the more you top or dominate or whatever. You grow to understand the other person’s body like it’s your own.”

“I don’t think I really wanna top all that often,” Max admitted. “I liked it but you just, _you’re_ better. And I know you liked it, but I just prefer getting fucked.”

“You were amazing, baby, don’t think you weren’t. And no matter what, we do this together. If you wanna top again in the future, that’s fine, I really don’t mind. If you never wanna top again, that’s also fine, I really don’t mind. I just want you to have fun. And plus, I promised to put you over my knee at some point and smack your ass for some naughty little teasing you did, didn’t I? Can’t have you topping all the time if I need to do that, can we?”

Max flushed again but his nervous grin was replaced by a cheeky smirk, and Dan knew that his boy was starting to feel more comfortable. 

“Maybe I’m not always the good boy you want me to be,” Max shrugged cheekily. 

“Oh don’t worry, baby, I’ll train that smug little attitude right out of you,” Dan smirked, rolling them so that Max was underneath him and he was holding him down, “In fact, why don’t we start now?”

Max grinned and nodded, Dan’s tongue thrusting into his mouth and getting lost in feeling each other close again. 

Any of Max’s anxiety about topping had vanished, and all he could focus on now was being a good little boy for Daniel. 

That’s what his man wanted. 

And that’s what his man would get. 

He might not have been the best top in the world, but he’d tried his best and Dan had seemed to enjoy it. It was only fair that now he be the best sub for Dan. 

And frankly, Max thought that was just as good as being able to fuck his boyfriend to an orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will forever love these horny little demons.
> 
> Kudos, comments and feedback always greatly appreciated💙
> 
> Tumblr is at 3303andmore if you wanna yeet with me about Daniel’s perfect ass


	7. Hoodie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for my wonderful friend **verstappened** who sent me this text post _Concept: were both in hoodies. I’m on your lap. Ur cock is inside me n I’m shaking and whimpering while you touch me_ and simply said _max just walking through the house wearing nothing but Dan’s hoodie and his collar, bite marks and bruises all over his body? An aesthetic_ and honestly. you're right
> 
> hope you enjoy :)

“God you’re pretty in my clothes, so fucking gorgeous,” Dan murmured, pressing up against Max’s back as he busied himself making coffee that morning. 

“I’m barely wearing anything,” Max grinned, leaning into Dan and turning his head, catching his lips in his and exchanging a lazy kiss. 

“Exactly, and you’re beautiful in it,” Dan kissed over the marks on Max’s neck that he’d left there the night before, dark purple and red bruises that sat prettily around his collar. “Wish I could keep you like this all the time, in nothing but my hoodie and your collar, so fucking beautiful.”

Dan pushed his hands up the body of the hoodie, his broad hands resting against Max’s stomach and sliding around his lower torso and catching at what Max was hiding. 

“Oh, you little devil,” Dan groaned, biting at Max’s neck and adding another mark closer to the neckline of his hoodie.

“What?” Max grinned. 

Dan spun Max around and picked him up, depositing him on the countertop and pushing his hoodie up around his tummy. 

The hoodie was long on Max, covering his ass and the sleeves scrunched up around his elbows with the length of it, and so it only made sense that Dan didn’t notice what he was wearing underneath it. 

“I love you so much baby boy,” Dan whispered, pressing a bruising kiss to Max’s lips and sliding his hands up Max’s legs. “You could’ve told me you were wearing the lace.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Max grinned, biting at Dan’s lip and sliding his hands around his neck to toy with the short hairs at the nape of his neck. 

“Wanna have sex?” Dan asked brazenly, not about waiting when he had Max who looked simply gorgeous sat between his legs with such a beautiful surprise covering him so delicately.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

Dan tugged Max down off the counter and pushed him in the direction of the door to head back to Dan’s room. 

“Off you pop, pretty boy,” Dan ordered, watching as Max walked off, swaying his hips slightly more than he normally would. The body of the jumper was still pulled up around his stomach, leaving Dan to stare at Max’s perfectly round ass covered in delicate black lace. 

“Well, are you coming or what?” Max asked, looking over his shoulder at Dan and biting his lip. 

“Just admiring the view,” Dan smirked, just to see the flush climb up Max’s neck. 

His legs and neck were covered in small bruises, claiming every bit of skin as Daniel’s, and with the collar sat proudly around Max’s neck, it was clear just who Max belonged to. 

It definitely helped that the hoodie had Daniel’s last name emblazoned across it and it happened to sit across the swell of Max’s perfect ass. 

“Well, you can continue admiring the view later, but right now, I want a cock in my ass and either it can be yours, or you can watch me get off with a dildo that’s way better than anything you can possibly give me.”

“You little brat,” Dan hissed, chasing Max up the stairs and they barely got the door open before Dan was tackling him to the bed, pinning Max underneath him and looking down at him with dark eyes. 

“What?” Max questioned, looking the picture of innocence, except the way he was pushing his hips up into Dan and letting his lace covered cock grind against Dan’s own hoodie covered body completely countered any innocence he tried to portray. “I want to get fucked, and I don’t know if you’re enough. Are you even big enough to _truly satisfy_ anyone?”

“I’ll fucking show you what getting fucked feels like,” Dan growled, aggressively locking their lips and causing Max to moan hard. 

Dan worked his hands up the hoodie, pinching Max’s nipples hard and causing him to scream into Dan’s mouth. 

“You going to stop being a brat?”

“You going to fuck me properly for once?” Max cheeked back.

“You’re such a brat.”

“You just need to up your game.”

Dan abruptly released Max’s nipples from his hands and grabbed his collar instead, pulling Max up so that his face was centimetres from Dan’s.

“Are you forgetting who is in charge here?” he smirked. 

“Maybe you should fuck me and then I’ll remember.”

Dan leant down to press their mouths together, still holding the underside of Max’s collar, causing his knuckles to brush against the dip of his throat and risking cutting off his breathing.

“Are you good?” Dan mumbled.

“So fucking good,” Max replied, biting his lip before dragging Dan back down into another bruising kiss. 

Dan kept one hand hooked around Max’s collar whilst the other pulled Max’s panties down, throwing them aimlessly over his shoulder. When Max sat up to try and pull the hoodie off as well, Dan pushed him back down. 

“I didn’t say you was taking that off,” he grinned as Max rolled his eyes. 

“You’re doing your possessive shit again, aren’t you?”

“Or maybe I’m just really fucking hard for you wearing my clothes,” Dan corrected and Max slowly shook his head in response. 

“You’re so predictable.”

“Still gotta fuck you until you’re crying though, don’t think I’ve forgotten about you being a brat now that I’ve got your out of your pretty little panties,” he murmured, letting go of Max’s collar and pulled the hoodie up slightly to allow him to kiss at Max’s torso. 

“You’re going to fuck me in your hoodie, aren’t you?” Max realised, grasping at Dan’s curls as Dan reached over to the bedside table to grab the lube. 

“Hell yeah I am, baby. Got to show you who you belong to, don’t I?”

“You,” Max whimpered as Dan slowly rubbed over his body, “I belong to you.”

“I don’t know, baby, you were getting a bit bratty, maybe you want to belong to yourself. Maybe you don’t need me.”

“Fuck you,” Max hissed, “You know I need your cock in me now.”

“I don’t know, you did say maybe I’m not enough.”

Daniel was purposely trying to antagonise Max, to see how far he could push him before Max was screaming at him to fuck him. And if Max was feeling like a brat, it was Dan’s job to put him back in his place and prove to him just who it was he belonged to. And just who it was that gave Max the pleasure he so desperately screamed for. 

“Fuck me, Dan, please, you’re the best thing I’ve ever had in my ass,” Max begged.

Dan sighed and rolled off of Max, leaving him with his legs spread and Dan stared back at Max.

“No, Dan, get back here, get your cock in me now,” Max ordered, reaching out for Dan and whining at him being out of Max’s reach. 

Dan sighed and shook his head,

“You are such a brat,” Dan sighed almost disappointedly, trying to wind Max up further, “Maybe I should just chuck you one of your dildos you use when I’m not around and let you get satisfied _properly_.”

Max’s eyes widened

Bingo.

Dan knew he’d got him.

“No, no, Danny please, give me your cock please, I want it.”

“You’re not behaving,” Dan shrugged.

“No, please, I can behave, I can be a good boy, please Dan, please, I’m sorry.”

“If you’re not going to behave-”

He was cut off by Max climbing onto his lap, tying his legs around Dan’s waist and letting his bare skin rub against Dan’s crotch.

“Please, I’m sorry, please, Danny, I want you, I can be good.”

Dan ignored Max’s pleas, shuffling off the bed with Max still attached to him, refusing to put his hands on him when he knew that was what Max wanted. He wanted Dan’s hands on him because that was always the sure-fire way to convince Dan to fuck him. When Dan’s fingers touched his hot skin and brushed over Max’s hole, Max would let out a whimper of desire, and that’s when Dan would lose it. Every single time, it would lead to Dan bending Max over and sliding into him, fucking him until he was screaming. 

“Seeing as you wanted to get yourself off so badly,” Dan murmured, opening a draw and rifling around where Max couldn’t see, however Max must’ve known precisely what it was Dan was doing when he started whimpering and wiggling against Dan, “You might as well.”

Dan’s hand tightened around one of the plastic shafts, bringing it up and teasing against Max’s hole, leaving him to buck up against Dan’s front and moan.

“See, if you’re such a whore for any cock that comes near you, you don’t need me, do you? You just want a cock in your ass all the time because that’s all you’re good for, isn’t it? Just a little cocksleeve.”

“No,” Max whined as Dan teased the head against his hole, “No, I’m yours, I’m yours. I only need your cock, please, Dan.”

Pressing the very tip of the dildo in, Max practically screamed at the subtle intrusion. Dan didn’t press it in properly, not wanting to cause the wrong sort of pain especially when there was absolutely no lube on the dildo or Max’s hole, but pressing a couple of millimetres against his hole and causing Max’s body to stutter and try to adjust to fit it in him was enough. 

“On the bed, princess,” Dan ordered, walking back over and shoving Max off him, smirking when Max’s cock slapped against the hoodie and left a stain across the pouch. “See, this is what I mean. You’re already wet for it, you don’t need me, do you?”

“Yes! I do! Dan, please! I need you to fuck me.”

Tears were building in Max’s eyes and Dan looked at him, not moving, waiting for Max to tell him something. 

“I’m good,” Max promised, “Green all the way.”

“You sure?”

“I will actually cry if you don’t fuck me at some point though,” Max joked and Dan smirked. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t be such a brat then, should you?”

Dan threw the dildo onto Max’s stomach, staring at him expectantly. 

“What do I-”

“You know how to fuck yourself, don’t you?”

Max shakily nodded and reached over for the lube, wetting his fingers and shifting around to get himself into a position that he could get his fingers in his ass properly without Dan sighing at him again.

Gasping and arching beautifully, Max slowly got to work opening himself up, his eyes screwed shut as a tear escaped, having worked himself up to the edge and wanting to cum but knowing if he said anything Dan would punish him. It pleased Dan to no-end seeing Max trying to fight his instincts to either let himself cum or to beg Dan for it himself. 

By the time he’d got a third finger in him, Max was moaning wantonly and loudly, and Dan had never loved the fact that they had his house to themselves more. 

Not only did it mean Max walking around in only his pretty black lace panties and Dan’s hoodie, but it meant Max didn’t hold back on the moaning and the screaming. 

And Max screaming was a beautiful sound.

“Stop now,” Dan murmured, and Max instantly pulled his fingers free. “Are you going to be a good boy?”

“Yes, yes, I will Daniel, please, I can be good.”

“No more being a brat because you’re bored?”

“I won’t do it again, I promise.”

“See the thing is, Max,” Dan murmured, his voice low as he climbed into the bed between Max’s spread legs, “I seem to remember you making that promise before.”

“What are you going to do to me?” Max whispered, flicking his eyes between Dan’s lips and dark eyes.

“I’m going to fuck you, baby boy, what else would I do?”

Max’s eyes lit up but Dan could see the mild hesitation in his eyes, as though he knew that there had to be more to it than simply Dan fucking him.

“That’s it?”

“That’s it,” Dan promised.

He never exactly said _how_ he was going to fuck Max.

“Come on, baby, seeing as you love sitting on my lap,” Dan settled so his back was against the headboard and patted his thigh. He still hadn’t taken his boxers off, nor his own hoodie, too fixated on Max’s cock smearing precum across the pouch of Dan’s black hoodie. 

“You’re still wearing your pants,” Max pointed out as he straddled Dan’s waist, his hands holding onto the headboard rather than Dan.

“Well seeing as you’re the one who keeps wanting to make decisions about how he gets fucked, it seems only correct that you tell me what I’m supposed to do, seeing as, well, you think my cock can’t satisfy you.” Dan knew he was playing with fire, that Max was getting to a point that he’d be screaming at Dan to fuck him, and by winding him up with repeating the things he’d said, it was only bound to make that moment that Dan slammed into him all the more pleasurable. 

Well, it would for him.

Max would probably be a moaning mess.

“Why are you being a dick?” Max cheeked, circling his hips and pushing back against Dan’s cock.

“Why are you being such a little brat, hm? We’re all questioning everything, babe.”

“Not my fault you’re in- FUCK!” Max screamed as Dan shifted them so that he could pull his boxers off and line himself up with Max’s hole, pushing in in one solid thrust. “Oh fuck, fuck.”

Buried in the tight heat of his boyfriend, Daniel leant up and gently kissed Max, momentarily distracting him. Max was keening in his lap, tiny whimpers breaking from his throat as he adjusted to the feel of being so full of Daniel. And when Daniel pulled his hips slightly backwards and Max’s head fell back, the long lines of his throat exposed fully, he knew he’d hit Max’s prostate.

“Shitshitshit Dan please, oh my god, fuck me,” Max mumbled as he tried to not stutter his hips.

“Nah,” Dan grinned, pulling Max in for another kiss.

Max easily broke free and he looked at Dan with wide eyes.

“The fuck do you mean no? Your cock is in my ass.”

“And I said no, princess, you can wait. Stop being so fucking hungry for it and just _wait_.”

“I hate you so much.”

“I know princess, but that’s because you’re a brat who is throwing a tantrum because he’s not getting his own way.”

Max glared at him which caused a wide grin to explode over Dan’s face. He loved when Max fought back. And there was something about him wearing the lace that always made him extra feisty when they had sex after, flipping beautifully between being a good boy and being the devil incarnated. Dan really couldn’t work out why, but he wasn’t complaining. 

Bratty Max and completely Submissive Max were on a level playing field for how much Dan loved them. 

Instead of doing anything, Dan pushed his hands up Max’s hoodie, feeling the furnace building against his skin with every new swipe against his skin.

“Dan, please, please, I’m begging you, I need you to let me move.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m too full,” Max whimpered, “I need to feel your cock, please, Danny, please, I need it.”

“Nope.”

Dan leant up to join their lips, pressing sweet kisses when Max’s lip started trembling with the need to keep the moans and cries in.

“You’re still good?” Dan checked.

“You know I’d tell you if something was wrong,” Max said, kissing Dan briefly, “I still wasn’t joking when I said I will actually cry if you don’t fuck me at some point though.”

“Do you remember what my reply was?”

“‘Maybe you shouldn’t be such a brat then, should you?’, that was right, wasn’t it?”

Dan swiped his fingers over Max’s nipples and shrugged.

Max was close to thrashing in his lap at the assault to his nipples but instead remained a whimpering mess, quietly begging.

“Please, please, shit, Dan I need it, please, please, I can’t take it any longer, shit, fuck, please,” he whimpered.

“I think you can,” Dan whispered, pressing kisses along Max’s jawline. He wanted nothing more himself than to pull out and slam into Max repeatedly, let the sound of skin slapping against skin and Max’s screams at Dan’s brutal pace to fill the room, the house, the entire fucking world if he was lucky. 

But where was the fun in that?

Admittedly making Max scream was a lot of fun, but eh. Making him wait, torturing him first so that the screams were more intense? That was the best. 

“Are you close, baby?”

“Really close.”

“So you don’t want me to do this?” Dan kept pushing his hands up Max’s hoodie and dipped his fingers under the line of his collar, pressing into his throat lightly and causing his eyes to flutter shut.

“Please, Dan, oh fuck, need your cock, shitfuck, properly first,” he breathed, the feeling of his breath faltering hitting Dan’s cheek.

“Okay, so you don’t want me to do this either?” Dan grabbed Max’s collar and pulled him forward, pressing their torsos tight and Max had to quickly move his hands to avoid his forehead smacking into the wall.

The change in angle shifted Dan’s cock inside him, dragging against Max’s walls and offering him only the slightest relief that instead felt marginally worse than getting no relief. 

“Dan,” Max pulled back to look at him as Dan’s hands dropped from the collar to instead just run across his burning and sensitive skin, leaving the feeling of thousands on insect bites dotting his skin in his wake, “Please. Fuck me.”

Dan stared at Max, pulling one hand out of the hoodie to brush the tears falling from Max’s eyes at the feeling of pure overstimulation. 

Nothing Max couldn’t take. 

They’d done this before.

And Max knew when to stop it if he needed.

“Are you going to apologise for being a naughty boy?”

“Yes, yes, I’m so sorry, I am, I’m sorry for breaking the rules.” Sweat was beading along Max’s hairline, joining the tears cascading down his cheeks.

“Okay.”

“I am! I am sorry Daniel! Please, please, sir, I need it, I need you to punish me hard.”

Dan toyed his hand down to pull at Max’s asscheeks, spreading them apart. 

Max’s pupils had blown a while ago, but that look of pure excited-terror that had just worked its way across Max’s face made it all worth it.

He knew precisely what Dan was going to do.

“Nonononono,” Max quickly stuttered as a small smile worked its way into his face to tell Dan he was in fact okay to continue. When Max said no like that, it was the apprehension of the burst of pleasurable pain when Dan stretched him further, pushing Max’s body to the limit and toying between pure pleasure and pure pain. 

“Want me to stop?”

“You better get your finger in my ass too,” Max grinned, reaching across as best he could to grab at the lube and pass it to Daniel. 

Dan lubed up his fingers and Max sat up, shifting so that almost the entirety of Dan’s cock aside from the head was out of his ass.

“You sure you can take it?”

“Fill me up, show me what it means to get fucked properly,” Max nodded.

“You’re so perfect, all for me, made just for me, weren’t you?” Dan whispered against Max’s lips as he slicked his cock up properly this time.

“Only good for your cock,” Max moaned as Dan carefully pushed a finger in alongside his cock.

“You better show me how appreciative you are of my cock then, hadn’t you, Princess?”

“What do I do?”

“Fuck yourself,” Dan told him, “You’re so full of yourself, it’s about time you should be full of me instead.”

Max nodded and Dan carefully ran his other hand across Max’s body, whimpering as Dan touched his body.

“I’m waiting, Max,” Dan murmured, biting Max’s earlobe and swiping his tongue over it.

“I can’t,” his voice caught as he looked at Dan, pulling his lips between his teeth.

“What? Why?”

“I don’t, I don’t know. But I need you, Dan, I need you to help.”

“Fuck yourself, Max, you said you don’t need me. Prove to me that you do.”

“No, Dan, please!”

“No, what? No, you don’t need me?”

“I do! Please, but I can’t do it without you. Need you to fuck me hard,” Max begged.

“Stop being a brat and get on with it,” Dan told him, pressing a quick reassuring kiss to Max’s cheek. 

Max sighed and braced himself on Dan’s shoulders, holding onto him with such an intensity Dan was almost sure he’d have bruises there tomorrow. 

That would be an interesting one to explain. 

Max was shaking hard as he pushed himself up, every inch of him dragging against Dan’s finger and cock in his ass until there was only the tip of Dan’s cock residing in him, letting Dan’s hand fall free. 

“Oh fuck!” Max cried, Dan bringing his now free hand around to hold Max’s thighs and rub them comfortingly. 

Max started to find his rhythm, dragging himself up and down Dan’s cock, barely faltering despite his protests that he needed Dan to help him. 

“You are doing that all yourself, Princess, because you’re a good boy.”

“Please, Dan,” Max begged, his cock red and angry where it protruded from his body. 

“What do you want, baby?”

“Please fuck me,” Max whispered, “I’m sorry I said you wasn’t enough, I love your cock, there’s nothing better, I need you to fuck me until I’m screaming. Nothing feels as good as your cock does.”

“That’s a good boy,” Daniel praised, grabbing at Max’s hips and thrusting his own up into the tight head of Max’s ass, causing him to scream in pleasure as Dan set a brutal pace. 

“Fuck yes yes yes yes fuck me Dan that’s it!” Max’s head fell forward onto Dan’s shoulder and he barely even had chance to try and meet Dan’s thrusts, too busy getting fucked hard. Max’s shouts of pleasure and the sound of skin slapping against skin was the only noise in the room, everything else being drowned out. 

“m gonna cum, please, Danny, please let me cum!” Max screamed, fisting Dan’s curls with one hand and clutching onto his hood with the other. 

“You can cum baby boy,” Dan confirmed with a strong thrust in, catching at Max’s prostate and Dan tightened his arms around Max as he came untouched, becoming boneless in Dan’s hold as his eyes rolled back in his head and his mouth fell open in a silent scream.

Dan kept thrusting in, Max loosely trying to meet his thrusts but mainly just along for ride and letting himself become nothing more than a hole for Daniel to use. 

“Cum for me, Danny, give it to me,” Max whimpered, tears falling quickly at the pace of Dan’s trusts into his overstimulated body. 

Max was shaking violently as Dan pushed in one last time, his cock pulsing into Max with each release of cum. 

“Holy shit,” Dan groaned, pressing his lips to Max’s and lazily kissing him. 

“I should piss you off more often if it means I get that,” Max joked, Dan’s arms tight around him and holding him into his body. “You know that I do love your dick, right? Like it’s more than enough for me.”

“I know, baby, I know. I know you was purposely winding me up, it’s fine,” Dan reassured, kissing Max’s cheekbone.

“Good, because honestly I’ve yet to stick a toy in my ass that’s as good as your cock,” Max solemnly admitted. “And nothing fucks me as hard as your cock.”

“You got cum on my hoodie,” Dan murmured, looking down at the stain on the bottom of his black hoodie. 

“Guess I’ll have to put my panties back on and go do the washing, hadn’t I?” Max whispered, shakily pushing himself up to let Dan’s cock fall from him and dragging both of their hoodies off, leaving them naked. Max folded the fabrics in his hands and looked up at Dan through his eyelashes. “Or, you could take me to the shower and fuck me hard again, and then after I‘ll be your happy little housewife.”

Dan’s eyes darkened and he threw the hoodies to the side, spinning them so Max was laying underneath him and Dan was knelt over him. 

“You’re such a naughty boy, Jesus Christ, Max.”

“You love me.”

And goddamn did Dan love him a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao im so going to hell one day
> 
> kudos, comments and feedback always greatly appreciated💙
> 
> Tumblr is at 3303andmore if you wanna come yell some kinks into my ask box😏


	8. Languages - German

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically there was a video going around of Max speaking German, to which I referred to it as my new kink and **honestlyseb** sent in an ask saying _How would Daniel handle max talking German!? Like would he find it a huge kink_ and here I provide the answer lmao
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

During his time at school, for three years, every Wednesday second period and Thursday fourth period, _for three years_ , Dan had learnt German. It was standard at their school, and when he’d gotten into year 10 and started studying his GCSEs, he’d picked to drop German and focus on French instead. 

But this wasn’t about Dan’s education. The point he was trying to make was that he’d spent a few years studying German. Two hours a week for _three years_.

He shouldn’t be aroused by hearing his boyfriend speak German. He was more than used to hearing German. There’d even been that time that Charles and Max had started arguing and not stopped for probably about half an hour, getting progressively louder until they were straight up just screaming at each other in German. That time, Dan had been way too confused to realise Max was speaking German. 

Not this time.

Max was laying on Dan’s bed, barely awake with the morning sun streaming through the windows and the sheets pooled around his waist. 

Dan hadn’t realised Max’s phone was ringing, he was too busy filling in some papers for the government for his loan to go to uni. And honestly, Dan found it quite rude that Max had the audacity to be so fucking hot whilst he was trying to be an adult.

“Hallo? Ja. Mit Dan. Ja. Nein, nein. Hmm. Vati! Ja,” Max mumbled, his accent thick with sleepiness and also with the different words lacing his tongue. 

Dan knew enough basic German that he understood what Max had said at first, but by the point that Max was a bit more awake and speaking in fuller sentences, Dan was completely lost. 

Maybe that was what turned Dan on so much. He really had absolutely no clue what Max was saying, but listening to his boy speak German was so fucking attractive. Max had his forearm thrown over his eyes and his head tilted back slightly to accentuate the line of his throat. As he spoke, his voice would catch and it just seemed so much deeper than normal. 

With Max distracted by speaking German to his Dad, Dan pushed himself away from his desk and shut his laptop to instantly climb onto the bed. Max sneaked an eye open and looked at Dan, smiling around a yawn as he saw Dan coming back to bed.

Oh sweet innocent Max didn’t realise Dan wasn’t coming back to bed. 

Max carried on humming and replying to Sebastian, closing his eyes again and mumbling incoherently (Dan was sure he was speaking perfectly fine but he just had no idea what Max was saying. He could catch the odd word but he really was no expert). 

Dan pulled the sheets and his boxer shorts in one swift move off Max’s body, causing Max to buck up and gasp at the cold morning air hitting him, his eyes flying open to stare at Dan.

“What the-“

“Keep talking, Maxy.” Dan whispered, kissing the sip of his hipbone and smirking.

“No!”

“I think you mean _nein_ ,” Dan smirked, licking a stripe over Max’s cock and feeling it twitch beneath his mouth. 

“Mein Gott,” Max muttered, placing his hand heavily on the back of Dan’s head, not pushing or guiding but more telling him to carry on doing what he was doing.

“Ja, Dad,” Max mumbled off more German as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

As Max spoke, Dan delighted in the small moments in which Max’s self-resolve was heavily tested and the small whimpers would escape between his words at Dan licking and sucking at his now hard cock. He reached down and shoved his own hand down his boxers, needing the relief. 

“Ja, ja, okay, bye Dad, bye, bye,” Max mumbled, ending the call and practically throwing his phone across Dan’s room, “Fuuuuuck.”

“Can you keep speaking German?” Dan asked, sucking on the head of Max’s now hard cock.

“Of course you have a kink for me speaking German.”

“You just sound so fucking sexy, Princess.”

“I was only talking to my Dad.”

“German, please,” Dan whispered.

Max rolled how eyes but looked down at Dan fondly, smiling at the way that Dan looked up at him for a change with wide and begging eyes. 

“Mein guter Junge,” Max told him, stroking over Dan’s hair. Dan knew enough to be able to translate what Max had said, his three years of German class not failing him now.

He _was_ Max’s good boy, just like Max was his good boy.

Max started up more commentary as Dan sucked his cock with more desire, drinking in the mumbling German and the feeling of Max leaking across his tongue. 

“Scheiße,” Max moaned, his hips pushing up to push his cock deeper into Dan’s mouth. 

Dan sucked him off with vigor, trying to keep the motion of his hand around his cock and the cock in his mouth moving at the same pace. 

“So gut.”

There was something about the way that the longer Dan got Max off and the shorter his ability to speak came through that Dan found so fucking hot. Max was barely able to string more than a handful of words together, sounding like he was speaking the basic German that Dan was able to rather than with the fluency he’d heard him speak.

“Heirate mich,” Max moaned, “Bitte, bitte, heirate mich.”

The tone of Max’s voice shifting from pleasure to begging caused Dan to pull off and run his tongue around the head of Max’s cock. 

“You want to cum, baby?”

“Bitte, Daniel, bitte, lass mich kommen.”

“You are so fucking hot,” Dan mumbled, pressing his tongue flat and causing Max to grip his curls as he fell apart. He kept working Max’s cock with his head as he sucked on the head, stroking Max through his orgasm.

“Mein Gott, so gut, danke, schieße, du bist der beste,” Max mumbled, sighing and whimpering as Dan kept his hand moving up and down his length, “Komm her.”

Max tugged on Dan’s curls and pulled Dan up, pressing their mouths together and moaning at tasting himself in Dan’s mouth. 

“Ich liebe dich,” he whispered, sliding Dan’s boxers down enough that he was able to tighten his hand around Dan’s cock, “Gib es mir.”

Dan groaned against Max’s mouth as Max worked their hands slowly.

“Gib es mir,” Max murmured, kissing up Dan’s jaw to ghost his teeth over the shell of his ear.

Dan moaned as Max mumbled soft German in his ear. 

“Ich liebe dich, Daniel.”

There was something about the slight change in accent of Max pronouncing his name that tipped Dan over the edge and he bit down on Max’s exposed collarbone as his body tensed up. He came with thick spirts over Max’s torso, painting the dips of the beginnings of his abs with his cum.

“Holy shit,” Dan laughed.

“You seriously have a kink for me speaking German...?”

“How many languages can you speak?”

“To fluency? Five. But I can have decent conversations in at least another three or four, why?”

“Can you speak different languages when I fuck you next?”

Max started laughing, his voice still somewhat thick with sleep as he traced his hands over Dan’s bare torso. 

“Language kink, got you,” Max told him, tugging on Dan’s curls and pulling him back up into another kiss. 

They kissed languidly and slowly for a few moments, tongues pressing into each other’s mouths and smiles working onto their lips. 

“Ich liebe dich,” Max mumbled as he pulled away, his eyes fluttering open as he looked up at Dan.

“Ich liebe dich too, Maxy,” Dan grinned. Max laughed softly at Dan throwing English and German together. 

“You’re a mess.”

“I’m _your_ mess,” Dan corrected, pressing teasing kisses to Max’s lips and jaw and cheeks, making him giggle as he writhed underneath him. 

“I’m gonna teach you German,” Max said.

“No!” Dan protested.

“I never said _how_ I’m going to teach you it,” Max whispered, spinning them so Dan was underneath him, “I am a very good teacher after all. And I make sure my best students get rewarded.”

“Oh yeah? What’s the reward?” Dan ran his fingers lightly over Max’s ribs as Max pushed their hips together.

“Depends what you learn. Basic vocabulary, I’ll take some clothes off. You impress me with getting a sentence, I’ll touch your cock. Be able to translate a full sentence? I’ll suck you off. Have a conversation with my dad, and you can fuck me so hard I’m screaming into the middle of next week.”

“Oh I love you,” Dan moaned as Max pushed his hips down into Dan’s.

“I told you, I’m a good teacher.”

“And I better be your favourite student.”

“Eh, we’ll see about that. I do have many interested students,” Max winked. 

“You little fucking shit,” Dan growled. 

Max instantly threw his head back as he started laughing, knowing that he’d got Dan right where he wanted him. 

And goddamit Dan would never stop giving in to his boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so weak for Max speaking any language that isn’t English lmao we love projection
> 
> Kudos, comments and feedback always greatly appreciated💙
> 
> Tumblr is at 3303andmore if you want to scream about language kinks with me


	9. Fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt from **Tumblr Anon** who said: _"Let me discreetly finger you in the car, struggling not to moan around other people within it. It'll be our little secret, princess" does this count as a kink prompt_ and the answer is yes. Always. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Max loved Dan.

He really did.

But fucking hell did he want to kill him sometimes.

They were in the back of the car, two of Dan’s teammates in the front and another beside Max, with Max belted into the middle of the car and curled into Dan. He’d been toying between sleep and awakeness for a while, Dan’s arm warm where it wrapped around his waist and Dan’s jacket placed around him as a makeshift blanket. 

And that had been fine. They’d been quiet, occasionally laughing or joking, making small conversations as they drove back from their match. Normally they’d have gone on a bus as a team, except the coach had _for some stupid reason_ trusted Michael and Daniel to drive themselves there and back and now Max was seriously regretting ever agreeing to come. 

Daniel’s hand had worked its way underneath Max’s jumper and t-shirt, his warm fingers splayed across Max’s lower back and toying with the edge of his sweatpants. Max rested his head against Dan’s shoulder and closed his eyes, letting the conversation wash over him as he breathed in Dan’s scent. Slowly he was being lulled to sleep, Dan occasionally shifting to kiss Max’s hair or whisper something in his ear, but Max had taken no notice.

He was _tired_.

And Dan knew just how fucking pliable Max was when he was tired.

Daniel’s fingers dipping under the waistband of Max’s sweats should’ve been the first indicator that he had no understanding of ‘keep your hands, feet and objects to yourselves’. 

But Max didn’t notice.

Daniel smirking at him and asking Michael how much longer they had to drive for should’ve been another indicator that Dan was up to something.

But again, Max didn’t notice.

He did notice however when Dan’s fingers dipped under his sweats, and then his boxers, and pressed against his hole.

Max’s eyes flew open as he jumped, looking up at Daniel and hissing in his ear _”What the fuck are you doing?!”_

“Getting you off, what does it seem like I’m doing?”

“We’re in a _car_ , Dan. With your _teammates_.”

“I’m aware.”

Max bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut as Dan pressed the tip of his _incredibly dry_ finger into Max. 

“Can you take it?”

“If you stop now I’ll break your fingers.” Max replied.

“Such a good boy,” Dan praised, using his free hand to tilt Max’s chin up and lazily kiss him. Dan’s hand wrapped itself lightly around his throat to keep his jaw in place, pressing ever so slightly and causing Max’s breath to stutter just enough that the moan was hidden as Dan pushed further in.

“Just keep quiet, baby, you can do it,” Dan breathed into his ear, mindful to stay as quiet as possible.

Max nodded and shifted as though he was curling tighter into Dan’s side (as much as the seatbelts would allow them to), making sure that Dan’s hand vanishing under his trousers was hidden from view by pulling his jumper lower and Dan’s coat higher.

“Our little secret, Princess.” Dan bit against Max’s throat, soothing over it with a quick swipe of his tongue as Max’s lips parted in bliss.

“How’s the pain?”

“Manageable,” Max told him, giving Dan the most reassuring smile he could when all he wanted to do was moan and scream at it.

“Hey Michael? Is there a place we can stop soon so I can pee?” Dan asked.

“There’s a petrol station in like 15 minutes. Be a big boy and hold it in and don’t piss on my carpet, yeah, Dan?”

“Oh I’m sure I can hold it in,” Dan agreed, before whispering in Max’s ear, “The question is, can you hold it for 15 minutes?”

“Hold what?”

“Hold back the ability to cum and moan and let everyone in this car know that I’ve got my fingers in your ass and you are my good little princess, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Dan,” Max whispered, pressing into Dan’s shoulder and biting at his jumper to hold in a moan as Dan pulled his finger back.

“You alright there, Max?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” Max nodded at Marcus, who was sat beside Michael in the front, “Just er, bit of stomach ache.”

“Dan, give your boy your water bottle, get some fluid in him.”

“Oh I’ll make sure he’s suitably wet,” Dan joked and Max simply glared at him. 

“Stop with the inappropriate comments Dan!” Michael warned.

“I’m not doing anything wrong!” Dan protested before leaning into Max, “I will be in about 30 seconds when I get my fingers back in your ass.”

“You’re such a dick.”

“I’ll get my dick in you in about 15 minutes. Just hold on, baby boy.”

Max watched as Dan grabbed his water bottle out of his backpack at their feet and opened it, deliberately ‘accidentally’ spilling it across his hand and seat. 

“Oops, sorry Michael.”

“Dickhead.”

Dan passed the water across to Max, playing the role of dutiful boyfriend and Max took it in his shaky hands. Dan’s cold and wet fingers worked their way around Max’s body and dipped back into his sweats, pressing against his hole.

“Kiss me,” Max whispered, clutching onto Dan’s water bottle tight and biting his lip hard. As Dan pressed their mouths together, he pressed his wet fingers into Max and bit down on his lip to warn him to keep the moan in. 

“Please,” Max mouthed, trying to not wiggle backwards onto Dan’s hands and give any indication they were doing anything non-PG.

“Behave,” Dan mouthed back.

Max screwed his eyes shut and pressed his face into Dan’s shoulder, biting the inside of his cheek to the point that blood flooded his mouth. He took another sip of Dan’s water to try and distract himself, his toes curling in his trainers as he bit back a moan at Dan curling two fingers into him. 

“How’s the stomach ache, Max?” Michael asked, looking at him briefly in the rear view mirror.

“Erm, a bit better.”

“We’ll be pulling into the services in about 10 minutes. It’ll do you some good to get out the car and stretch your legs, get some fresh air into you and we’ll get you some more water too.”

“I’ll be okay,” Max whispered, clutching onto Dan’s jumper between his fingers and pressed his face into Dan’s shoulder. The ‘I’ll be okay’ was both in answer to Michael and to tell Dan he was okay. 

They’d always pushed things, doing things that bordered on exhibitionism or voyeurism from the second Max turned eighteen it seemed (and even a little bit before that when Max had given Dan a blowjob in the car once). And there’d been a couple of times that Dan had sneaked his hand down Max’s trousers whilst they were sat with Max’s family and nearly got him off. But this was different. 

This time there was a person sat literally 5 inches away from where Dan had his fingers curled into Max’s body and was stretching him open.

“Close your eyes for a bit, Max,” Dan told him, “Maybe try and get some sleep.”

“It’ll probably help you, Max,” Michael agreed.

“Okay,” Max whispered, shutting his eyes and curling himself into Dan a bit more, snuggling as close as he could in the confines of his seatbelt. Admittedly the car was narrow anyway, however when you had your boyfriend’s fingers up your ass and one of his teammates incredibly close by, it felt even more stifling. 

“How close?” Dan murmured.

“About 60% of the way there,” Max told him and pulled his hood up around his face. He tried to hide his facial expression as best as he could and resorted to full on biting Dan’s hoodie to keep the moans in as Dan stroked over his prostate.

“I love you, Maxy,” Dan said.

“Leave him to sleep, Dan,” Marcus warned him, “If he’s not well he needs to sleep.”

“I’m just telling him I love him.”

“And he needs to _sleep_ , let him.”

Max didn’t see but he knew Dan would’ve rolled his eyes. The next thing he was aware of was a heavy weight connecting with his head as Dan dropped his head to rest against Max’s, just in time for a third finger to toy at squeezing in alongside the others.

“Can’t,” Max whimpered, feeling his body protesting at the lack of appropriate lube wetting him to warrant it.

“That’s okay,” Dan whispered, “You’re alright Max.”

Dan’s comforting words didn’t calm him that much and Max jolted when he felt the tip of a third finger work in with the other two.

“Can you take it?”

Max took a deep breath and bit the inside of his cheek hard, grimacing through the pain as he nodded. He absolutely could take it, however the initial stretch always hurt a bit. 

“You sure?”

“Fuck me,” Max whispered.

He could feel Dan’s lips stretch into a smirk in his hair, his fingers tightening on Dan’s hood before letting go. As Dan slowly started to work his fingers in and out of Max, Max snuck his hand down Dan’s sweats and wrapped his fingers around Dan’s cock.

“Fuck,” Dan hissed, dropping his head back onto the headrest and screwing his eyes shut.

“You alright Daniel?” Michael asked. 

“Dead leg. Just Max leaning on me, you know how it is. And he’s sleeping so nicely that I don’t want to wake him up.”

Max smirked and tightened his fingers around Dan, slowly jerking him off.

“We’ll be there in a few minutes then you can wake him up to stretch his legs.”

“He’ll be grand,” Dan nodded, curling his fingers in Max. Max breathed out a moan, a whimper catching in his throat in a way that was more than obvious that he and Dan were most definitely not just sitting extremely close to each other. Clearly none of the other boys noticed, or at the least had the decency to not say anything.

“Max, Maxy, darling,” Dan whispered, pulling his fingers out of Max and gently shaking his knee. “Wake up, darling, we’re going to get out of the car.”

“Hmm?” Max mock yawned, twisting his shoulders and his wrist as he pulled his hand out of Dan’s pants.

“Let’s go get you a drink, yeah?” Daniel said, undoing their seat belts once Michael had turned the car off. 

Max nodded and shifted to make sure his own sweats were pulled up properly. 

“Okay,” he nodded, pushing Dan’s coat onto the floor and climbing out of the car after Dan. Dan wrapped his arm around Max’s neck and kissed his cheek, tugging him along into the services. 

“I need to pee,” Max said, Michael nodding as Max dragged Dan along to the bathrooms. There was no one else in as Max chucked Dan into one of the stalls and slammed the door shut behind them. 

The second that Max was able, he pressed Dan into the stall door and kissed him hard, moaning deeply as their tongues explored each other’s mouths, Dan’s fingers squeezing at his hips through his jumper.

“You gonna let me fuck you?” Dan asked when they pulled apart.

“I was hoping so, yeah,” Max nodded, “Suck you off first?”

“I haven’t got any lube.”

Max nodded and sunk to his knees, placing his knees on Dan’s shoes to avoid actually making contact with the grimy public bathroom flooring. He pulled Dan’s sweats and boxers down to his thighs, wrapping his fingers around Dan’s cock and starting to jerk him off again, kissing the head of it before wrapping his lips around it. Dan’s hand came to rest heavily against the back of Max’s neck, not guiding him but more as a reminder that Dan was watching. 

The blowjob was fast and rough, Max bobbing his head quickly to get Daniel wet enough to fuck him.

“Up,” Dan commanded. He stood up quickly and pressed his lips to Dan’s before spinning them around, bracing himself against the stall door as Dan pulled his sweats down under his ass. Dan spat on his fingers and checked Max was stretched enough before pressing the blunt head of his cock against Max’s hole.

“Gotta be fast,” Dan warned him. 

Max twisted his head and kissed Dan over his shoulder, nodding as he ground back onto Dan.

“Fuck me hard,” Max smirked, “Fuck me.”

Dan pushed in, slowly at first to give Max a moment to adjust. The lack of sufficient lube caused a slight burning pain, however Max had expected it and they’d done this often enough that Max was okay. 

“Come on,” Max told him, pushing back when Daniel hadn’t started moving yet, “Please, I need it, please.”

“You sure?”

“Get on with it,” he whined, quickly turning into a moan as Dan started roughly fucking into him. “Fuck fuck! Oh fuck!”

Daniel gripped onto his hip with one hand on his hip and the other on Max’s shoulder, pulling his hips back slightly and bending him to get a better angle. Max slammed a hand over his mouth as his moans threatened to turn into screams, the angle change _so fucking good_ as it caused Dan’s cock to push into his prostate with every thrust.

“So close, darlin’, so fucking close,” Dan groaned.

Max wanted to tell Dan to cum, wanted him to cum deep in Max’s body, however his brain couldn’t formulate the words and all he could do was moan instead.

All it took was Dan straightening Max up so that their bodies were flush against each other, nudging Dan deeper into him, with Dan snaking his hand around from Max’s hip to wrap around his cock and Max was coming against the stall door. Daniel’s hand that had been on his shoulder came to press over Max’s hand across his mouth to mute the screams slightly, causing Max’s eyes to bug wide as he dropped his head back onto Dan’s shoulder, looking at him with wide and excited eyes as his breathing was cut off. 

“Shit baby,” Dan groaned, pulling Max’s body flush against his and feeling Max’s trembling body shake as he shot his cum deep into his body. “Fuck...”

Max twisted his arm up to shakily tie his fingers through Dan’s hair, tilting his head to catch him in a sloppy kiss.

“Love you,” Max whispered as he pulled away from Dan, biting at his bottom lip.

“Love you more sweetheart.”

“When you two are done fucking, we’re ready to leave,” Michael’s voice called through. Max and Dan exchanged a look before bursting into giggles, only for it to end with Dan moaning at Max’s body vibrating around him. 

Dan pulled out after a moment longer, grabbing some tissue and cleaning Max up the best he could. The drive home was going to be uncomfortable for Max, not because of Michael calling them out, but because of the cum that was most definitely going to dribble out of his ass. 

All the more reason for Dan to stick his hand down Max’s trousers again. 

“Do you reckon Michael’s going to separate us in the car?” Max asked, pulling his sweats up and kissing Dan properly.

“Most likely,” Dan grinned, linking his fingers with Max’s as he tugged them out of the toilets. 

“Shame. I was hoping you could stick your fingers in my ass again,” Max said shamelessly, shrugging half-heartedly as they walked. 

Dan dragged them to a stop and pulled Max into him, kissing him messily with no regard for the fact that they were in public. His hands went running down Max’s body and he got the hint, jumping up so that he had his legs and arms wrapped around Dan’s waist and neck.

“Gon’ be the death of me,” Dan warned him, biting at Max’s neck.

“Oh I plan on it,” Max grinned dirtily before looking over Dan’s shoulder and winking at Michael. “You love me.”

“I do,” Dan agreed.

“Wasn’t talkin’ to you,” Max told him, “I was talking to Michael. He’s giving us the disapproving Dad look again.”

Dan laughed lowly and carried Max back out to the car, neither of them paying attention to the people watching them or the way that Michael glared at them.

“I can’t believe you got your boyfriend off in my car.”

“Hey, you want to be glad I didn’t fuck him, I just put my fingers in him,” Dan shrugged, “And he’s such a good boy staying quiet.”

“Yeah don’t need to hear about your sex life, thanks,” Michael grimaced.

“Still think he’s hot,” Max whispered in Dan’s ear. 

“Excuse me?”

“Just saying,” Max shrugged, knowing he was playing with fire, “I wouldn’t say no to a threesome with him.”

“You sneaky little bastard,” Dan grumbled, slamming Max into the side of Michael’s car and kissing him deep.

As Daniel kissed him, staking his claim, Max couldn’t help but think about it. Dan was, and always would be, more than enough. However the idea of Dan getting even more possessive simply because Michael was watching? 

_That_ turned him on more than he would like to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that ending entirely self-serving with what I want to see?
> 
> Yes.
> 
> Kudos, comments and feedback always greatly appreciated💙
> 
> Tumblr is at 3303andmore if you wanna come and yell about kinky idiots lmao


	10. Skirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on an ask from **Tumblr anon** who said _you bringing up the idea of skater skirt max has brought that idea into my mind and now it will NEVER GO AWAY_ and honestly same. 
> 
> more boys in skirts xx
> 
> enjoy :)

It wasn’t that Max thought Daniel wouldn’t want this. 

No.

He’d caught Daniel staring at this stuff a lot and he’d seen some of Dan’s search history in the past, but it didn’t mean that Max wasn’t scared that the idea wouldn’t live up to his expectations. 

Especially when he looked in the mirror and saw the way he looked. 

Did he look stupid? He had no idea.

At least, well, if Daniel didn’t like it, Max still did. 

He thought he looked pretty. 

Spinning in the mirror, Max smiled at the way the skirt flirted with his thighs, the pleats folding delicately as the high waistband cinched in the folds of Daniel’s football shirt just under his ribs. Daniel’s football shirt was a pillar box red and combined with the black skirt, Max thought he looked kinda cute. 

Laying back on the bed, Max let the skirt fold between his legs, giving off the illusion that the garment could potentially be shorts however Max knew that if Daniel looked properly, he’d know that Max wasn’t just wearing some black shorts. 

Especially not with the way the Max had left a small bag in the corner of the photo that Daniel _had_ to notice.

Quickly snapping the snapchat, Max sent it off to Daniel with the caption ‘missing you xx’, knowing full well that Daniel was currently in a lecture and was going to send Max a very... interesting (at least for Max) snapchat back.

And Max was right. 

The snapchat was simply a photo of Dan’s lap, taken under the table with the outline of his arousal obvious. Max smirked as he read the caption.

‘Has my princess been shopping without me?💙’

Max never replied to the message, simply left Daniel to stew it over.

Baby🔥💙   
  
**Today** 10:13   
I’m going to kill you for that   
  
Excuse me? I’m behaving perfectly well   
  
You little brat   
  
You know what you did   
  
Am I not allowed to shop?   
  
I want to go shopping with you next time💙💙💙   
  


The wait for Daniel to come home sent butterflies shaking through Max’s stomach and he’d honestly never been more glad that on Friday’s, Daniel’s house was empty from his flatmates for most of the day. And honestly, the house knowing that Max was staying for the weekend often sent them scarpering. Except Michael. He was always around. But he was used to catching Max and Dan fucking so it’s not like he cared. 

Part of Max couldn’t help but wonder what Michael would think of Max’s skirt, or how Dan would react if someone caught Max spinning around in Dan’s arms and saw what Max was hiding underneath. 

Daniel was so incredibly possessive of Max, and yet he never controlled the way Max dressed or anything. If Max wanted to wear a skirt, he’d let him. Max’s mind also supplied the reasoning that if he wore a skirt around Dan more often, then it would be easier to sneakily have sex. Max could just sit on Dan’s lip with the skirt pooled around their crotches and no one would be any the wiser. 

Well, that was if Max could keep quiet. And that was incredibly hard when Dan’s cock was in his ass (pun intended).

“Max Emilian Räikkönen-Vettel you better get your pretty little ass down here right this second!”

Max rolled off the bed and straightened his skirt, slowly walking to the stairs and looking down at the dark way Daniel was staring up at him.

“Hello, darling,” Max sweetly said, slowly stepping down the stairs and watching the way Daniel’s eyes trailed up his legs, trying to sneak a peek under the skirt. 

“Baby, you look fucking divine,” Daniel murmured, tracing his fingers up Max’s legs as he stood a couple of steps higher than Dan.

“Do you like my skirt?”

“I love it so much, Max, better than anything I could possibly imagine.”

Max stepped down the next couple of steps so he was stood a head or so higher than Dan.

Daniel reached out and slid his hands under the skirt, moaning when his fingers made contact with Max’s underwear.

“You really are the gift that keeps on giving, aren’t you?” Dan whispered, Max’s arms going around Dan’s neck. 

Daniel tugged Max into him, lifting Max up as he went. Max’s legs went around Dan’s waist and Dan supported Max’s weight with his hands still toying with Max’s underwear. 

“I fucking love you so much, Max, seriously, you look so fucking pretty.”

“I love you too,” Max replied, his fingers tying in Dan’s curls and tilting Dan’s head back to press a kiss to his lips.

Daniel carried Max through to the living room, laying him down on the sofa and crawling on top of him. 

“How long have you been planning this?”

“Few weeks. I spent so long looking at skirts,” Max explained, brushing his fingers over Dan’s cheeks, “Do you seriously like it?”

“You look so beautiful. The skirt looks so pretty.”

Max flushed under Daniel’s gaze and gasped when Daniel pushed the skirt up to see under it.

“Please, please let me go shopping with you next time,” Dan groaned when the saw the delicate lace covering Max’s lower body. 

“There’s more where this came from,” Max whispered delicately, his teeth scraping Dan’s earlobe with each pull of his lips.

“You mean-”

“I didn’t just buy this for you. I like it.”

Dan threw his head back as though he was looking to the heavens and whispered “Thank you, Lord.”

“You’re not religious,” Max gently laughed.

“Thinking of converting after seeing how fucking good my dream looks in reality. Did you know-”

“I saw you looking before. Few months ago. Waited to see if you’d just buy it for me or whether you were just looking. But, it’s pretty, and I want to feel pretty.”

“Darlin’ you’re gorgeous. And so fucking pretty. You look like my own personal cheerleader too. Like if I do well at the game, you’ll give me a special treat,” Dan teased, tracing his fingers down Max’s body. 

“Did you do all your schoolwork?” Max asked, pulling the corner of his lip between his teeth and staring up at Daniel.

“Of course I did.”

“Then I think you deserve a treat,” Max whispered, taking Daniel’s hand in his and pushing it under the panties. The pillar box red panties looked dangerous against Daniel’s hand, combined with the dark look in Daniel’s eyes, and Max was honestly not sure how he wasn’t coming on the spot.

“You want me to get you off, sweetheart?”

“Please,” Max whimpered, “I’m a good boy, Daniel, I promise.”

Daniel ducked down to kiss Max languidly, their tongues slowly pushing into each other’s mouths as Daniel tightened his grip around Max’s cock.

“So fucking pretty. You should always wear skirts. And a dress. Will you wear a dress for me, baby?” Daniel asked and Max knew he’d never deny his man anything.

“Yes,” Max promised, “But I want you to pick it out.”

“God fucking bless,” Daniel repeated, once again looking towards the heavens and thanking a God he didn’t believe in.

Admittedly, in retrospect, Max realised what Daniel was doing. By distracting him enough that Max had shifted his attention to staring at the ceiling and silently shake his head in fond exasperation, Daniel was able to slide down Max’s body and pull his panties down just enough for his cock to spring free and suck it into his mouth. 

Max gasped as the warm heat of Daniel’s mouth enveloped him, legs tensing and hips bucking up as Daniel pushed him down. Threading his fingers through Daniel’s hair, Max threw his head back onto the cushions and screwed his eyes shut. Gasps fell from his lips as Daniel bobbed his head faster.

Daniel pulled off Max for just long enough to pull his panties off his legs properly and throw them at Max’s chest. The skirt fell down slightly, causing Max to gasp at the slightly rough fabric touching his sensitive cock.

“So pretty,” Daniel whispered and ducked down again. Instead of lifting the skirt, he simply pushed his head under it and took Max back into his mouth. 

“Shit, Dan, please,” Max whimpered. Daniel had his hands wrapped around the top of Max’s thighs to hold him down.

“Wait,” Daniel breathed out.

Biting at his lip, Max took heavy and deep breaths as Daniel knocked his thighs apart further. Daniel popped up from under the skirt, cheeks flushed both from sucking Max off and from being hot under the skirt.

“Please tell me I can fuck you?” Daniel asked breathily and Max teasingly shook his head. He barely repressed a smirk when he saw Daniel’s face drop. 

“What?” Daniel asked and Max tugged Daniel back up. 

“You’re not doing anything, baby.”

“Seriously...”

Max nodded and watched Daniel press his head into Max’s collarbone. He knew what Daniel was doing. 

He thought Max wasn’t in the mood for sex so he was trying to calm himself down and not push Max for it when he wasn’t wanting it.

Aww

Max had such a sweet boyfriend

“I said you’re not doing anything,” Max repeated, making sure to brush his lips over Daniel’s ear as he talked, “I never said _I’m_ not doing anything.”

Max felt Daniel’s face contort back into a neutral expression from his ‘screw your eyes shut and take deep breaths to calm your horny ass’ face that he made sometimes as he processed Max’s words.

“What...”

Oh Daniel was so fucking dense it was adorable

Daniel was still kneeling between Max’s legs and it didn’t take much for Max to simply push Daniel off him and onto the floor. He yelped as he went however Max was quick to roll himself off the sofa and straddle Daniel’s waist. 

Taking hold of Daniel’s wrists, Max pushed them up around his ears and held them down, smirking at the mild surprise on Daniel’s face. It wasn’t often that Max took control, but when he did? Jeepers, Daniel loved it. 

“I want to ride you,” Max whispered, biting at Daniel’s lip and pulling it when he leant down to kiss him. “Right here. Want to bounce on your cock with my pretty little skirt hiding everything from you.”

“Yeah? You want that?”

“I want everything. But we’ll start with this,” Max nodded and Daniel grinned up at him. 

“You’re the best.”

“I know. I opened myself up already. I couldn’t wait.”

“Yeah?” Daniel asked with a raised eyebrow and Max nodded “Did I tell you that you can do that?”

“No. But you didn’t tell me I could go shopping either. I don’t listen to your rules, Daniel.”

“You fucking better-”

“Or what? You’ll spank me? Jeez whizz I don’t want that,” Max said and purposefully bit at his bottom lip and made his eyes wide.

“You little fucking brat,” Daniel bit out only to be cut off by Max grinding his ass down onto his cock. He was hard beneath the sweatpants and Max smiled angelically when he felt the spot of dampness where Daniel’s dick had already been leaking.

“Lift your hips, baby, I want your dick,” Max whispered and Daniel, once again, looked to the heavens and took a deep breath.

God, Max was so going to have to talk to Grace about getting Daniel to see his Grandmother. She was the only one that could get him into Catholic confession, and for someone that claimed not to follow the religion or be religious, Daniel really thanked God for a lot of things. This was very uncatholic of him. 

Daniel lifted his hips just enough for Max to pull his sweats and boxers down to his thighs, showing off the intricacy of his thigh tattoo just enough for Max to be turned on by it. 

The coffee table beside them had a couple shallow drawers built into it and Max pulled one of them open, rooting around for a moment before pulling out a bottle of lube. 

Clearly no one else in the house used the drawers or Max and Daniel would’ve heard all about how ‘they need to stop hiding lube everywhere’. Honestly, the housemates find a bottle of lube hidden in a kitchen cupboard _once_ and they never hear the end of it!

Okay admittedly it had also been that Max and Daniel had been caught fucking in the kitchen numerous times too that meant they got told off for hiding lube there. But still. It was easier...

And they also had issues keeping their hands off each other so in Max’s mind it was justified.

Opening the lube, Max wiped it across Daniel’s cock and reached around to push his fingers into his hole, throwing his head back and giving Daniel a show of checking he was open enough. He felt Daniel’s wrist flex under the hand that was still holding it down as he opened and closed his fist in desire to grab at Max and sink him down onto his cock. However, Daniel was a smart boy and Max knew that he was more than aware that should he rush Max, he stood (well lay but you get the gist) in very well stead of not getting his orgasm at all. 

Daniel may be the Dom but Max could be a sadist too if he wanted, and there was nothing more fun than fucking around with Daniel and stopping him getting off.

Never ended well for Max and his ass was normally sore as _fuck_ for the next few days, but his man always took care of him and... well... there was a reason why Max kept doing it.

“Please, baby boy, please, I need you so bad,” Daniel told him and Max moaned louder at the feeling of his fingers in him. 

He was more than ready but _fucking hell_ it was fun dragging this out. 

“Max, I swear, come on, I’m gonna fuckin’ combust, darlin’, please, come on.”

Max smirked down at him and shook his head.

“Wait.”

“Seriously, Max, I can’t.”

“You make me wait. So you can wait.”

“That skirt really makes you a fucking brat, don’t it?”

“Or it’s the fact that I’m the one sat ten centimetres from your dick and you so desperately want me to take you into my pretty little ass and you can’t have it. I’m in charge, baby.”

Daniel had a hard look in his eye and Max pulled his hand free to wipe his lube covered fingers across the shirt he was still wearing. 

_Daniel’s football shirt._

Max dropped down again, laying across Daniel and putting his weight onto his elbows to grind his skirt covered cock against his. He leant in to kiss his boyfriend, tongue fucking slowly into his mouth and released Daniel’s hand.

“You can touch,” Max whispered and Daniel kissed him harder as his hands automatically flew to holding and squeezing at Max’s ass. 

As they kissed, Max swung his legs back and forth with Daniel moaning harshly at the sensation. Max pulled at collar of his shirt slightly, exposing a pale shoulder. Leaning down to suck a possessive bruise under Daniel’s jaw, he noticed Daniel open his eyes to look at what Max had been playing with and immediately cottoned on to the thin red strap curling over his shoulder.

“Oh, you really are fucking gorgeous,” Daniel reminded him and leant up to press his lips against the fabric.

“I told you, there’s more where that came from,” Max said and Daniel grinned.

“I love you.”

“I know you do,” Max shrugged playfully.

“Can I fuck you now?”

“Did you forget that I’m the one doing all the work, Schatz?” 

“No. Just hoped I could hurry you along a bit or I’m going to cum right across your pretty skirt baby boy.”

“You’ll just have to buy me another one, pretty boy.”

“Oh I’m going to buy you so many pretty skirts and dresses, baby, don’t you worry.”

“I look forward to it,” Max whispered. 

And he really did. 

He loved wearing Daniel’s sweatpants and his own jeans and shorts. It wasn’t that he never wanted to wear them again. 

It was simply that he loved the look Daniel gave him when he wore the skirt that made him want to do this again.

He liked feeling _pretty_.

Pressing a lingering kiss to Daniel’s lips, Max pushed himself up and toyed with the waistband of the skirt. 

“Don’t take it off,” Daniel told him, “Please. You’re so gorgeous, Max.”

“You really like it?”

“So much.”

Daniel started up a commentary again, telling Max how pretty the skirt was and how good his legs looked in it, with his hands running up and down Max’s body. Max didn’t miss the way Daniel’s hands faltered when they reached the top of his rib cage and felt the material under the shirt.

Shifting slightly, Max ground down into Daniel’s cock again. The precum was still leaking heavily under Max’s ass, enticing him in and wanting nothing more than to take Daniel into him and get them both off. 

“Max, baby, please, princess, please,” Daniel tried again.

He grabbed the lube again and wet Daniel’s cock, smirking when Daniel hissed and gritted his teeth to stop himself from coming on the spot at feeling Max’s delicate fingers wrapped around him. 

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Max asked and he’d never seen Daniel nod so quickly in his life. 

God he was adorable. 

“Okay,” Max whispered, lifting up the side of the skirt as though he was going to curtsey and guided Daniel’s cock into his hole. 

He sunk down delicately, watching Daniel screw his eyes shut and tighten his hands around Max’s hips hard enough that there definitely would be bruises there later.

“Shit, baby, you always feel so perfect,” Daniel groaned and Max flushed scarlet under the praise. 

Daniel bottomed out in him and Max braced his hands on Daniel’s chest. The skirt was pooled around both their laps, and Max had to take a deep breath at the pull of Daniel stretching him open. No matter how often he and Daniel had sex, he still didn’t think he’d ever fully accustom to his boyfriend’s dick. 

“You good?” Daniel asked and Max nodded, falling forward as Daniel pushed himself up on his elbows to kiss him gently. “Take it at your pace.”

“Shut up,” Max ordered and Daniel smirked.

Max shoved his chest and Daniel fell back onto the floor, any snarky response cut off by Max rising himself up until only the tip of his cock was in Max’s ass.

The skirt was tented slightly where Max’s hard cock was pushing at it and when Max looked at Daniel, he could see him trying to peek under the fabric but being unable to see anything. 

From their positions, Daniel couldn’t really fuck into Max at all as Max was pining Daniel down to the hardwood flooring, and instead was left waiting for Max to decide that he’d been tortured enough and could sink back down onto him.

“Baby, baby, I swear-”

“Shut up,” Max reminded him and pushed his ass back down.

He gasped at the movement as Daniel’s cock pressed against his prostate and started up a more comfortable rhythm, his hands coming up to press into the floor instead of Daniel’s chest. He may want to smash his boyfriend’s face in with a brick when he woke Max up at 3am with a stupid question, but still he didn’t want to accidentally _kill him_.

He was gonna do that shit on purpose when Daniel woke him up _again_ to ask him if Australia really was real.

“Your knees alright?” Daniel asked.

“Right now? Yeah. Ask me again once I’m finished ‘cause I reckon they’re gonna be wrecked later.”

“I’ll give you a beautiful massage, baby, don’t worry.”

“Oh I’m not worrying. I know you’ll do everything I ask.”

“It’s what you deserve for wearing such a pretty skirt,” Daniel said and Max rolled his eyes. “Now, please, get me off, baby.”

Max rode Daniel a lot. Daniel liked it a lot. He especially liked it when Max would put his hands around Daniel’s throat and cut off his breathing. 

There was something different about this time. The angle was different. It seemed like Daniel’s cock was being driven into him harder and deeper than it normally ever did. 

Aside from when Daniel practically bent Max in half and ploughed into his ass so hard that Max walked funny for the next couple of days. 

“Oh shit,” Daniel moaned as Max set a rhythm, circling his hips slightly to push Daniel hard against his prostate as he gasped at the sensation.

“So pretty, so perfect, all mine,” Daniel repeated on a loop as Max bounced up and down.

“Dan- Dan, I need to... _fuck_.”

Daniel grabbed Max around the waist and spun them around, his hand going under Max’s head to stop him smashing it into the floor. Daniel flipped the skirt up around Max’s stomach and pushed his legs up towards his shoulders.

“So pretty Max, honestly, I’m so in love with you. So damn much. Want to marry you and everything,” Daniel told him as he fucked into him hard. One of Max’s hands tangled around the leg of the coffee table and the other tangled in Daniel’s hair, holding onto him and pulling him into a kiss purely to stop him running his fucking mouth. 

“Seriously,” Daniel mumbled against his lips, “I want to marry you.”

“You’re not proposing to me with your cock in my ass Daniel Joseph Ricciardo. Fuck me and then maybe we can have this conversation another time,” Max said however he saw Daniel’s eyes soften as he continued to rock his hips into Max.

“I love you,” Daniel said.

“Love you more. Now get me off.”

“Yes Sir.” Daniel kissed him again and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into Max. The hold Daniel had on Max’s thighs was hard enough to bruise him and with the strength of his thrusts into Max’s ass, he could feel the angle changing as Daniel kissed Max. 

A shudder ran through Max’s body, starting deep in his spine and working up until his entire body seemed to break out into goose bumps. Every breath was lost in Daniel’s mouth.

“Marry me,” Daniel repeated.

“You’re not proposing now!” Max’s voice was high with how close his orgasm way and with how much he desperately wanted to say yes. 

He couldn’t. Not yet.

One day though.

One day soon.

“I’m gonna cum,” Max whimpered and Daniel sucked a bruise under his jaw, teeth grazing it slightly before lightly scraping his facial hair down Max’s neck. The burn from the stubble had his neck on fire.

“So fucking pretty, my little cheerleader,” Daniel murmured.

Daniel’s thrusts got messier as he chased their releases, still scraping his teeth along Max’s neck and sucking tiny bruises into his skin.

“Shit fuck, Daniel, _per favore_ , _per favore_ , Daniel, let me cum.”

“Go on, princess, cum on your little skirt, darling,” Daniel whispered and thrust harder into Max. 

It only took a couple more pushes against his prostate before Max’s eyes screwed shut and his knuckles went white with how hard he was holding onto things as he came across the skirt, white stains decorating the black fabric. Max coming and moaning tipped Daniel over the edge too and he thrust deep into Max as he came, their mouths pressed against one-another as they came down from their highs and stole breaths from one another. 

“Fucking hell,” Daniel breathed heavily as they both closed their eyes and pressed their foreheads together. 

“So...”

“Yes to all the skirts. Yes to all the lingerie. I’m so going to ruin my student loan on you,” Daniel said and Max giggled. “I can’t wait to get you in a dress. I saw this really pretty one and you’re going to look so cute.”

Max let his legs drop down from being folded up around him and fall heavily on the floor. 

“Still not accepting your proposal when your cock is _still_ in my ass.”

“Can’t believe it took you wearing a skirt for me to propose though.”

“Can’t wait to see what you do when you see me in just the lingerie then.”

Daniel pulled back to look at him, “Babe, I’ll fucking die on the spot. My brain will go ‘and we’ve reached heaven goodbye’ and that’ll be that.”

Max pushed his fingers through Daniel’s hair as he pulled out, grimacing slightly at the feeling of emptiness and cum dribbling out of him. There was a fond look in his eyes and Max smiled at him.

“I love you for letting me do this.”

“I love you for doing this,” Daniel replied, “It was better than anything I could possibly imagine.”

“I was worried it wouldn’t live up to expectation.”

“Don’t you worry, my darling, everything you do goes beyond my wildest expectations. Please tell me we can go for round two and I get to see what you’re hiding under the shirt.”

“Maybe if you behave yourself and carry me to your bedroom without dropping me. My knees aren’t working.”

Max had never seen Daniel scramble up and simultaneously push his sweatpants the rest of the way off faster, leaving them in a puddle by the sofa and bent down to pick Max up.

God Max had him _so damn whipped_ and he was living for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so self indulgent I had so much fun researching what Max could wear lmao
> 
> kudos, comments & feedback always greatly appreciated💙
> 
> Tumblr is at 3303andmore


	11. Threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **tumblr anon said** : _yo kai i would read the SHIT out of that max/dan/michael fic. im so fucking hyped. would max bring michael? or would dan take michael home knowing max is home? would max freak out and would dan tell him to be a good boy? i need Jesus dude_ , and also a bunch of other ppl wanted the maxiel/Michael threesome too and I ended up accidentally making it nearly 7k and I have no regrets
> 
> look, Daniel got a podium, Michael hugged him, I cried, im posting the threesome fic
> 
> bone apple teeth my luvs xxx

“My boyfriend wants to have sex with you.”

Michael spat out his drink over the table, having not anticipated that Daniel would say something like that so bluntly as he coughed to avoid choking.

“I’m sorry what?”

“Max,” Daniel told him, never once breaking eye contact as he traced his finger around the rim of his pint glass, “Wants to have sex with you.”

“But he’s dating you...”

“Threesome, mate. I wouldn’t leave you alone with him, I’m not a fuckin’ cuckold.”

“You don’t like the idea though,” Michael said slowly as he saw at the dark and possessive look in Daniel’s eyes, “You don’t like sharing Max. I’ve seen what you get like when guys even just look at him.”

“I don’t necessarily, no. But he wants to. And he wants it to be with you. And if there’s anyone that I would trust with him, it’s you. You’re my best mate, and I know Max means the world to you too. So if you want, you can talk to Max too, or you could trust me and let me set it up.”

“And he genuinely wants this?”

“Yep,” Daniel sighed, “You know when I got him off in your car, when we were coming back from the match with thingy-”

“Oxford.”

“Yeah, Oxford. When I was, you know, fingering him, after he said that he wouldn’t be opposed to a threesome with you because he thinks you’re hot.”

“And what are you thinking?”

“I’ve never thought about you like that.”

“But what else? There’s something else on your mind.”

There was a moment of silence as Daniel took a sip of his pint, looking away from Michael for the first time since he’d brought up the conversation and stared at a football game playing on one of the TVs in the pub. 

“I just don’t know why. I really don’t.”

“Don’t know why, what?”

“Don’t know why he wants to fuck you. Or anyone else. I don’t know, it’s stupid.”

“Tell me.”

Daniel finally looked back over to Michael and quietly admitted what was on his mind.

“He makes a lot of... comments and stuff to wind me up when we’re having sex. He’s a brat, that’s what he does. And I know, I _know_ what he means, and I know he’s saying that shit to antagonise me so I’ll fuck him harder or whatever, but now it’s just in my head that he’s bored. That I’m not enough anymore. And I don’t know what to do.”

“Talk to him, Daniel, jeepers mate, talk to him. You always go on about how when he’s scared and anxious of doing something new he needs to talk to you, but it goes both ways.”

“But I don’t want him to feel bad. Like it’s just sex and I know what he’s doing and I know he loves me, I just... I want to be enough for him. He’s everything.”

“Just because he wants a threesome doesn’t mean anything other than he wants to sleep with two guys at once. If you’re not okay with it, you don’t have to do it, Daniel. Don’t just give into him because you love him. You always bang on about how he needs to make sure he’s making decisions for himself and not for you, make sure you’re doing the same.”

“Would you do it though? Would you fuck Max if I asked you to?”

Daniel stared at Michael as he thought about it.

“If it didn’t ruin things between us then I would, yeah. But if it fucks things up between us, then no, I wouldn’t. No offence, Daniel, I love Max, he’s brilliant, but I’m not going throw away our friendship for him. You’re my best mate, Max is _your_ boyfriend.”

“I trust you to not fall in love with him and try to steal him. And if he says stop or whatever-”

“Daniel, slow down. I’m not agreeing to anything before you talk to him.”

“Fine, I’ll talk to him like an adult,” Daniel cheeked, the corner of his lip quirking up slightly. The insecurity was still there, however he also trusted that Michael would take care of Max.

And if Max wanted a threesome with Michael, he’d get it. 

He couldn’t deny his boy anything. 

—

Max seemed to forget his comment about wanting to fuck Michael.

Currently, Max was sat on the kitchen counter with his legs wrapped around Daniel and kissing him lazily. His fingers were threading through Daniel’s hair to hold him as close as humanly possible. 

His eyes were shut, eyelashes resting gently on his cheeks and when Daniel pulled away to press kisses to his neck, subtly claiming him, Max’s bottom lip quivered. 

Daniel looked to the side and nodded, watching how Michael’s eyes darkened at the sight of Max completely pliable at Daniel’s hands. Michael walked over silently, Max still none the wiser as he slotted into place on Max’s right side with Daniel keeping up his kisses on the left side of his neck. 

Tracing his fingers up Max’s body, he pressed his fingers against a spot just to the side of his throat, an indication for where Michael should kiss him.

Michael looked at Daniel again, checking he was okay with it, and as much as Daniel was possessive of Max, he had to admit, there was something about the knowledge that Max was about to get fucked open by two cocks at once that Daniel was so incredibly aroused by. It was kinda weird it being his best mate, but he also knew that Michael was the only safe bet. 

He couldn’t trust anyone else to take care of his Max.

“Please Dan,” Max whimpered, pushing himself into Daniel slightly. Daniel kept up kissing his neck, sucking a bruise under his jaw and dropped his hand. 

Max gasped and his eyes flew open when he felt another set of lips join his neck, unconsciously leaning out of the touch and more so into Daniel as his fingers tightened in Daniel’s curls. As fine with it as Daniel was, it was still good to know that Max went to him for protection and comfort and didn’t just let it happen.

“Be a good boy for me, Maxy,” Daniel mumbled in his ear, “Show Michael that you’re my good boy.” 

Max’s eyes seemed to light up as he looked between Daniel and Michael, finally clicking on to what was happening.

“I love you,” Max told Daniel and pressed their mouths together properly. Michael gave them a moment before starting to trace his hand under Max’s shirt, nails scrapping against his skin before he worked up to Max’s nipples and pinched hard. Max gasped and bucked into Daniel, a moan escaping his lips that Daniel was quick to steal. 

“He’s so responsive, isn’t he?” Michael said to Daniel.

“Hmm, you should see what he’s like when you tie him up and gag his mouth open. Looks like such a little whore and yet he’s practically screaming to be filled.”

Daniel knew Max liked being spoken about, ignored as though he wasn’t there and Daniel was free to say what he wished. And when Max’s eyes screwed shut, his cheeks flushed bright red and his head dropped back, he knew he’d got him.

“Are you sure you want this?” Daniel checked quickly, pressing a kiss to Max’s cheek.

Max smiled and nodded, “Yes.”

“He knows your safe words. If you need to stop or slow down, say it, Max, alright?”

“I know.”

And Daniel knew that Max knew. He knew that Max would be aware that he’d have talked this all through with Michael before he even let Michael through the door this evening. 

Daniel and Michael exchanged another look before they both dived back on to Max’s neck. Daniel had told Michael that Max’s neck was sensitive, it seeming like endless little nerves were just built up under the skin ready to be defiled, sending Max into a state of pure bliss that left him shaking and whimpering.

“Do you want Michael to see how good you look when you’re taking my dick, baby?” 

“Yes Daniel,” Max whimpered. 

Daniel trailed his fingers up Max’s thighs whilst Michael kept swiping his fingers over Max’s torso, his body coming alive at the feeling of four hands on him. 

Part of Daniel had worried about Max getting easily overwhelmed. That once it started and Max had to adjust to having someone actually watch him and know what he was like, it would get too much for him. Max always seemed really open about his relationship with Daniel once he’d become comfortable within himself, and they were always holding hands or sitting so close that Max was practically on his lap, and he cuddled into Daniel no matter where they were without hesitation. His behaviour always trailed over to when they were intimate, with Max constantly coercing Daniel into a sneaky blowjob or fuck whenever he could, and when Daniel tried it on with him too, Max could usually be found agreeing. 

And Max loved it when what they did together was a bit more public. Thoughts of their first anniversary together still plagued Daniel’s mind with the way Max hadn’t held back on screaming or getting fucked in front of the hotel window.

But this time was different. 

There was a strong difference between people _thinking_ or getting the _implication_ that Max was getting fucked to someone actually being there and seeing it and being _involved_ in it.

“Do you want to take this upstairs?” Daniel asked as he palmed at Max’s dick through his trousers.

Max bit at his bottom lip and looked between Michael and Daniel with wide eyes. Only a sliver of blue was obvious around Max’s blown pupils, and when he looked up at Daniel through his eyelashes, he genuinely believed that his boyfriend had never looked more innocent. 

“Yes please,” Max whispered, fingers still toying with Daniel’s curls. 

“Go upstairs and get on your knees on the bed, darling boy,” Daniel replied. He quickly pressed another reassuring kiss to Max’s lips before sliding out of his grip and letting Max jump off the counter. 

Max hesitated for a moment, looking between Daniel and Michael before climbing off. 

Before he went upstairs, he wrapped his arms around Daniel’s waist and lent in to whisper in his ear, “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

Daniel smiled and ran his hands down Max’s back, grabbing at his ass as he nodded. 

He had such a good boy checking in on him.

“Yes, baby, it’s okay.”

Max pressed another quick kiss to his lips and then span away, practically running up the stairs as the eager little cockslut that he was. 

“You never talked to him about it, did you?” Michael realised when Max had vanished.

“Kinda. He said some other stuff a couple days after that made me realise I was being stupid. Guess I was scared, huh.”

“You still should’ve talked to him.”

“Nah. I will later, but right now, let’s just focus on him, alright?”

“Still want to do what we said?”

“Yep. Just, I know you will be, but please be gentle with him,” Daniel told him, eyes flicking up to look at the ceiling as though he could see Max hiding up there. His sweet, gentle boy. 

“I will.”

Daniel nodded and turned on his heel, heading up to his bedroom with Michael close behind him. 

When they got into Daniel’s bedroom, Max was knelt on the bed completely naked. His knees were spread wide with his cock leaking slightly but stood to attention against his stomach. Max had folded his hands behind his back and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he stared at them both with wide eyes. 

“Fucking hell,” Michael murmured as he took in the sight and Daniel couldn’t stop the smirk from decorating his lips. 

“Told you he’s pretty.”

“He’s fuckin’ gorgeous. I get why you can’t take your hands off him now.”

Max flushed under their gazes, the red painting enticingly down his torso.

“Wait until you get his mouth on you and then you’ll want to become religious because _that_ is an experience. He’s a fucking gift from the Gods, honestly.”

Daniel leant back into the wall and stared at Michael for a moment, watching the way his dark eyes trailed over Max. Every instinct was kicking in telling him to remind Michael and Max who it was that Max belonged to, however when he saw Max’s wide eyes keep flicking towards Daniel, he knew that his boy was fine.

“Come here, Max,” Daniel murmured, voice low in his throat. He didn’t bother to hide his smirk at the way Max’s eyes fluttered slightly before he scrambled to follow the instruction, standing in front of Daniel with his fists held tight. 

“On your knees, princess.”

Max dropped in front of them, staring up at them both with wide eyes.

“Who do you want first?” Daniel asked, threading his fingers through Max’s hair.

“I don’t mind,” Max replied. 

“Show me what you can do to Michael,” Daniel murmured. Immediately, Max’s hands reached up for Michael’s belt and undid it, deft fingers tying around the leather and pulling it apart. He looked across at Daniel briefly before pulling Michael’s jeans and boxers down to his knees.

“Are you okay too?” Max asked, looking up at Michael.

“I’m fine, kid,” Michael nodded. 

Max wrapped his fingers around Michael’s cock, jerking him slowly and causing his head to knock back loudly into the wall. 

“ _Shit_ ,” Michael groaned. “His fingers-”

“Magic, right?” Daniel smirked.

Michael’s eyes screwed shut as he nodded, fists forming at his sides to try and avoid grabbing at Max’s hair.

Max was still jerking his hand slowly and lent forward to lick almost tentatively at the head of Michael’s cock. Max moaned at the taste and opened his mouth wider, eyes flicking up to Daniel briefly as he smirked around Michael’s cock. 

Daniel’s eyes were fixed on Max’s lips as he sucked Michael down. He’d obviously watched _many_ times as Max had given him a blowjob, even watched Max do so whilst he was riding a dildo. It was _normal_ to him.

Only watching Max do something that he couldn’t feel and yet he knew what it felt like was _weird_. 

Max’s head was bobbing quickly, bringing Michael to the edge of his orgasm. Daniel was still watching him when Max flicked his eyes up to check, smiling and winking at him to say that he was pleased with Max. Max’s free hand traced up Daniel’s leg, fingers brushing along his sweatpants and resting against his length, smirking around Michael’s cock when Daniel groaned and bucked his hips forward.

“He’s so good,” Michael praised breathlessly. 

“I know,” Daniel agreed readily. The two boys were looking at each other, the look behind their eyes saying that they couldn’t believe they were doing this. Neither of them had ever had a threesome before. Michael was twenty, Daniel was _nearly_ twenty, Max still a baby nineteen year old. And yet, with Max on his knees and his bright eyes looking up at them as he took Michael’s cock fully into his mouth until his nose was brushing against his skin, to them both it was perfect. 

“Jeepers,” Michael groaned when Max started rocking his tongue underneath him. 

Daniel dragged Max’s head backwards, still fisting his hair hard and gave Max chance to breathe.

“How you doing, Max?”

Max’s chest was heaving as he took in deep breaths, lips swollen and wet as he looked up at him.

“I’m having so much fun,” he said, voice croaky as he grinned.

“Yeah?” Daniel asked and Max nodded happily. “You good to carry on?”

“Obviously,” Max said, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t be a cheeky, you little brat.”

“You’re the one taking your time,” Max hit back.

“Get up, Max.”

Max’s eyes went wide at the sharp and slightly cold tone of Daniel’s voice.

“Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Max scrambled up instantly, barely getting onto his feet before Daniel grabbed him and slammed him into the wall.

He could feel Michael’s dark eyes on them as he roughly grabbed at Max’s wrists, yanking them above his head and pressing close to Max. Max whimpered slightly when his hard cock rubbed against Daniel’s clothes, eyes fixed on Daniel.

“What the fuck are you playing at? Backchatting _me_?” He hissed, fingers tightening around Max’s wrists. “You trying to be a little show off, hmm? Getting too cocky because you think you can get your own way?”

“No,” Max whispered, eyes flicking between Daniel’s own and his lips before darting across quickly to Michael. 

“If you don’t start fucking listening to me, it won’t just be me that smacks your pretty little ass,” Daniel warned him. He smirked when he saw Max’s wide eyes flick to Michael, trailing over his strong muscles, knowing that Max would be thinking about the strength of Michael spanking him.

“Do you understand me?” Daniel asked and Max nodded. “Good. Now prove to me that you listened.”

Max slid down the wall, crouching on the balls of his feet as he pulled down Daniel’s sweats. Daniel had neglected boxers, and his cock instantly sprang free for Max to swallow down. With Max focusing on Daniel, Daniel motioned Michael over.

Max was crowded between the walls and their legs, unable to even really move his head back to look up at them as he wrapped his hand around the back of Michael’s leg to bring him closer. 

“Touch Michael, Max,” Daniel ordered. Max’s hand instantly flew to wrap around Michael’s cock, jerking him off in time with every bob of his head. Daniel’s fingers threaded through Max’s hair, pushing it back into the wall until Max couldn’t move his head.

“You want to show Michael just how talented your mouth is, Max?” Daniel asked, groaning when Max nodded with his cock still in his mouth. “Good boy.”

With Max’s head stuck in place, Daniel started fucking his hips quickly, Max gagging around him at the lack of breath he was experiencing rather than because he couldn’t take it. Tears formed on the ends of Max’s eyelashes and Daniel was pleased to note that Max’s hand didn’t stop moving on Michael’s dick. 

Kinda weird thought but still.

Max was a good boy when he wanted to be.

Daniel pulled out of Max’s mouth, dragging his head backwards by his hair and forcing Max to look up at them both towering over him.

“Get up on the bed,” Daniel told him, his hand still tight in Max’s hair so that when he nodded, he groaned in lustful pain. 

Max climbed onto the bed and let Daniel grab him to move him around. He ended up sitting cross legged on the edge of the bed watching as Daniel and Michael stripped their trousers off fully rather than leaving them tangled around their knees, before sliding their t-shirts off too. Max’s eyes were flicking back and forth hungrily between their abs and their cocks, clearly waiting to get them close. Max dropped his mouth obediently and held both his hands up when the boys moved closer to him, waiting for the boys to get close enough that he could jerk them in tandem. 

“Show us what you can do, Max,” Daniel said and Max instantly started moving his hands. 

He brought their cocks as close to each other as he could and started bobbing back and forth between them, wrapping his lips around the head of Daniel for just a moment before pulling off and doing the same to Michael, doing it for a while as they both tried not to cum when Max purposefully slightly grazed his teeth over them to send a small shock of pain through them. His hands never relented nor did he stop staring at them both. There was spit and precum dripping down Max’s chin, his eyes wide with lust and his cheeks flushed, but he looked fucking happy and that’s all Daniel cared about. As long as Max was happy, he’d deal with everything else. 

“Suck him down, Max,” Daniel ordered and Max instantly moved to push Michael down his throat. He hollowed his cheeks as he went, causing Michael to groan and fist Max’s hair hard. Max moaned loudly around his cock and Daniel knew the second Max took Michael into his throat as his best mate fucking _whimpered_

Not that Daniel could blame him. He was pretty sure he’d done the same the first time Max had deepthroated _him_ , but still, it was funny. And weird.

Mainly weird.

“Shit, Max, fuck I need to cum, please,” Michael begged and Daniel moved down to kiss at Max’s throat, running his fingers along where the outline of Michael’s cock was vaguely visible through Max’s throat.

“Cum in his throat, he loves it, give my boy a treat for doing so well,” Daniel quietly ordered and Max moaned darkly at the authoritative tone. It must’ve flicked something in Michael’s brain similarly as Daniel was busy sucking a hickey onto Max’s neck when he felt Max start to swallow around the cum pulsing down his throat. 

“Do you like that, baby?” Daniel darkly asked as Max flicked his eyes to him. He still had Michael’s cock in his mouth, being sure to clean every last bit of cum that he could get right now. “Remember your manners, darling boy.”

When Michael’s soft cock finally slipped out of Max’s mouth, Max sucked in heavy breaths and looked up at Michael’s, his fingers still on Daniel’s cock.

“Thank you for coming in my throat,” he said with a raspy voice. 

“Your mouth is so fucking good,” Michael praised and cupped Max’s jaw in his broad hand. 

“It is, isn’t it?” Daniel agreed, mainly to remind them both that he was still there. “Are you ready for part two, Max?”

Max nodded eagerly and lent in to kiss Daniel. Normally, Daniel would wrap his hand around Max’s throat and push him back when he tried to kiss him without permission and make the boy ask, however right now he needed to remind him ~~and himself~~ just who it was Max belonged to. 

He licked into Max’s mouth, holding him in place as he kissed him sloppily, making sure to put on a show for Michael. Max was moaning loudly into the kiss, hand still slowly working Daniel’s cock and when Daniel pulled an eye open to see what Michael was doing, he saw his boyfriend’s hand resting on Michael’s abs. Michael himself had his hand on Max’s head, almost pushing him into Daniel to make sure he was doing as he should and pleasing Daniel. As he pulled off Max’s mouth, he made sure to bite Max’s bottom lip and tug it, sending a convulsion through Max’s body at the slightly rough treatment. 

“How’s your pretty little cock, baby?” Daniel asked, running his hands sweetly across Max’s tummy and narrowly missing his cock on every movement.

“I wanna cum, Danny, please,” Max whimpered however made sure to stay still.

“But you’ve not gotten fucked yet, sweetheart, do you reckon you’d get hard again for it?”

“Daniel, I get hard watching you get dressed, yes I will get hard again within the time period between coming and getting fucked,” Max snapped only to help when Daniel abruptly shoved him down onto the bed and flipped him without warning so Max’s hard cock was rubbing into the bedsheets.

“What did I fucking warn you about showing off and being a little brat?” Daniel hissed in his ear as Max moaned. He pulled at Max’s hips to push him up onto his knees and kept his other hand on the back of Max’s neck to hold him against the mattress.

“I’m not being a brat-”

“You’re being a cheeky little bastard. I know you want a cock in your ass, you little whore, but you need to learn some goddamn manners first, understood?” Daniel told him as Max whimpered underneath him. He was trying to grind his hips into the mattress however was refrained from doing so by Daniel holding him back.

At least that’s what he thought.

Instead, Michael was holding Max’s hips in place as Daniel hissed in his ear and Max had clearly not thought to question how Daniel would be able to do both things at once, not with the awkward position Max was lying/kneeling in. 

“Dan-”

“Colour,” Daniel whispered, leaning into him and pressing a reassuring kiss to Max’s cheek.

“Oh definitely green. Just wanted to know if I’m going to be able to walk tomorrow?”

“You’ll find out later you little shit,” Daniel replied cheekily and Max screwed his eyes shut in answer, biting at his lip as Michael started kneading at his ass.

Michael silently stared at Daniel, waiting to be told what to do next.

Daniel nodded once and Michael brought his hand down on Max’s ass, causing him to let out a yelp that devolved into a moan as Michael rubbed his hand over the blossoming handprint.

“Can you take it?” Daniel asked and Max was quick to look Daniel in the eye before agreeing. “Good boy,” Daniel murmured, brushing Max’s hair off his forehead and moved out of his line of sight.

They both took it in turns to smack Max’s ass, the skin going a bright red that tingled with each touch. Max had remained relatively quietly throughout it, only letting small groans fall from his throat and staying still through it. 

With the spanking done with, Daniel made sure to run his hands over Max’s ass, warm hands massaging the raw skin to help the worst of the pain die off. 

“You enjoying yourself?” Daniel asked Michael as he kissed Max’s ass, smirking when Max moaned again at him scraping his teeth over his ass.

“Definitely,” Michael agreed.

“Good. And you, Max?”

“Always Daddy,” Max said without thinking only to go tense underneath Daniel’s hands. 

“It’s alright, Max,” Daniel cooed, brushing his hands over Max’s ass and back to try and calm him. “You are absolutely fine, don’t worry. It’s okay.”

“I didn’t-”

“Max, you call him whatever you want, I don’t mind, it’s okay,” Michael interrupted, “It’s seriously fine. If you want to call him that, do it.”

“He doesn’t always call me Daddy. Sometimes he just... gets in that mindset and he doesn’t think,” Daniel explained and Michael shrugged as though to say he didn’t mind. Daniel saw the bright blush on Michael’s cheeks that probably said something different to his portrayed indifference, but Daniel wasn’t ready to get into that conversation. Right now, as long as Max was okay and not panicking and Michael didn’t make Max feel bad for it, he didn’t care. 

Max was his priority now and always.

“What do you want to call me, Maxy?” Daniel asked and Max looked over his shoulder at him. 

“Um... Daniel. I want to call you Daniel.”

“That’s okay, I just needed to know,” Daniel reassured and climbed onto the bed to press a kiss to Max’s lips before asking his next question. “Who do you want to open you up?”

“You,” Max said without hesitation. There was probably still some worry in the back of Max’s mind however Daniel did his best to reassure Max that everything was okay by kissing him again.

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I’ll suck off Michael at the same time?” He asked, looking over to Michael to gage his opinion.

“It’s up to Daniel,” Michael shrugged. 

“If you want Michael’s cock in your mouth as I finger you open, you can have that baby. You deserve it for taking your spanking so well,” Daniel praised just to see the bright blush climb up Max’s face, his mild worry dying off.

“Thank you,” he whispered and allowed Daniel to move him up onto his hands and knees. They didn’t normally have sex in this position, with Daniel preferring to see Max’s face or to hold Max down with a hand on the back of his neck, but he knew it would be easiest for Max to suck Michael off like this. 

“Go in front of him,” Daniel told Michael who quickly followed instruction. 

Max wrapped his lips around his cock almost instantly, causing Michael to buck his hips into Max’s tight heat and groan when Max gagged slightly around him before pulling back and taking him in more. He looked up, smiling as best as he could with a cock in his mouth at Michael before closing his eyes and sucking him back down, easily taking Michael into his throat. Michael started thrusting lightly as Max tried to keep his jaw as loose as possible, letting Michael use him as he saw fit. 

With Max focusing on Michael, Daniel knelt behind him and started trailing kisses up Max’s legs and across his beautiful little ass. There were still some handprints vaguely visible between the red markings and Daniel smirked as he traced his tongue over them. Max moaned and shot forward, trying to push himself out of Daniel’s touch whilst also not wanting to let go. 

He spread Max’s cheeks as licked a stripe over his hole, covering him in saliva before he started to fuck his tongue into Max’s hole. Max was whimpering and his arms shaking with the strength of trying to hold himself up whilst still sucking Michael off, and letting his hole get tongue-fucked by Daniel. 

“He’s doing such a good job, Daniel,” Michael croakily told him, voice completely wrecked from the arousal, “Making me feel so good.”

Max blushed when Michael cupped his jaw and ran his thumb over his cheekbones before working down to trail over his spit swollen lips. 

Daniel was busy working two fingers into Max, scissoring and stretching him and pushing him forward slightly on every thrust of his fingers into Max to send his mouth rocking on Michael’s cock. 

“Taking it so well, Maxy, my little slut, aren’t you? You’re having so much fun because you know this is what you’re perfect for. Your little holes getting used by everyone because that’s what you love,” Daniel started saying as Michael tangled his fingers into Max’s hair and started thrusting a bit deeper, “You love being a little slut, forever getting your ass fucked and stretched and a cock in your mouth, it’s like you’re addicted to it.”

“You’re doing so well, Max,” Michael cooed, a complete contrast to the dark sultry tones of Daniel’s voice. “You are such a good boy, so good to us.”

When Daniel thrust a third finger in, the slide of lube and Max’s desire to get fucked making it very easy to prep him, he also wrapped his fingers around Max’s cock and Max practically screamed. 

He pulled his mouth away from Michael and pressed his forehead into Michael’s thigh, chanting ‘please’ and ‘fuck’ as he begged for Daniel to get inside him faster. 

“Don’t stop, Max, I didn’t give you permission,” Daniel ordered and Max let out a final whimper before pushing himself back up. Michael let his cock slip in easily, precum leaking heavily on Max’s tongue. 

Daniel looked up at his best mate who seemed fascinated by Max. “Fuck his throat, Mikey, ruin him.”

Max’s eyes blew wide and he barely had a second to adjust before Michael started thrusting his hips in fast. He gagged and whimpered around it, spit falling from his lips and decorating his chin as his mouth was relentlessly abused. 

He didn’t seem to notice Daniel pulling his fingers free from his ass and coat himself up with lube, stroking his cock a few times as he watched Max. 

Max did look so fucking pretty with a cock in his mouth, he really did. Especially when the tears started falling down his cheeks and he looked so damn innocent for a boy that really was fucking filthy when you pulled back all those complicated little layers that made Max _Max_.

Daniel had debated whether he could prep Max enough so that both he and Michael could get their cocks in his ass at the same time, but he still felt wildly underprepared both knowledge and experience wise and so instead he was going to fuck Max’s ass first and then Michael would do the same once he was done. Maybe he could work Max up to that, but he knew Max still panicked a little sometimes when using one of his bigger dildos, and he wasn’t going to rush Max into anything that he wasn’t ready for.

And actually, it was quite good because Daniel didn’t think he was ready for something like that either. 

As Max kept bobbing his head, Daniel started to push into his ass. Max moaned at the sensation and squeezed his eyes shut, fisting the bedsheets in his hands as Michael rest his hand heavily on the back of Max’s neck. 

“You’re doing so good, pretty boy, your mouth is so talented, such a good little boy for us,” Michael praised. 

Daniel rocked his hips slightly to let Max get used to the stretch before pulling his hips back and thrusting into him sharply, knocking Max onto his elbows and sending Michael’s cock deeper into his mouth. He limply tried to match Daniel’s thrusts until he gave up, letting Daniel fuck him as hard as he wanted and nudge his prostate with every thrust. Max mewled around Michael’s cock, his eyes rolling back in his head. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, Max, I’m not surprised Daniel can’t keep his hands off you. Your mouth is so perfect, all tight and warm and _wet_ , he’s so good,” Michael mumbled, eyes fixing on Daniel at the end. Daniel stared back at him, both of them slightly out of sorts from the situation but enjoying it still. 

“’na c’m,” Max mumbled around Michael’s cock and Daniel simply tutted and slapped his ass again. 

“You’ve got no fucking patience, princess,” he told him.

“Don’t tease him too much, Daniel, he’s a good boy, so fucking pretty just for us,” Michael winked and pulled out of Max’s mouth. 

Max still had his mouth dropped open and his breathy moans now joined the loud noise of Daniel’s hips fucking into him hard. Daniel’s thrusts seemed to quicken before he abruptly stopped only moments before his orgasm and pulled out, leaving Max to practically scream. 

“What are you doing?!” he asked, voice wrecked and his little accent coming out thick because of it. Most of Max’s English was spoken in a fairly _English_ accent with a slight German twinge to it, however when his throat had been fucked and he could barely talk? That’s when the thicker accent seemed to hit and Daniel fucking loved it. 

Michael and he swapped places quickly, however instead of letting Max suck on his cock, knowing he was too close to the edge to let his boy get his mouth around him just yet, Daniel slid down and wrapped his hands around Max’s jaw. Max smiled dumbly at him before letting Daniel kiss him, moaning into his mouth when Michael slipped into him, cock slightly thicker than Daniel’s and stretching him a bit more. 

“You’re still better,” Max whispered reassurances against Daniel’s lips, “Love you so much, you’re perfect for me.”

“I know I am sweetheart, I love you, Max, you’re doing so good,” Daniel told him just to see Max’s eyes light up in pure happiness. They lazily made out as Michael fucked Max, tongues dragging against each other’s as Daniel drank in all those beautiful little noises and Max’s fingers tightened on the back of Daniel’s neck. Daniel ducked down to kiss more bruises across Max’s neck, smirking when he pulled away and the red dots started to blossom under the skin again.

Michael was clearly close as well and it didn’t take long before he was pulling out as well. 

“Nooooo,” Max whined, and Daniel knew his entire body would feel like it was on fire right now. Not only had he been denied two people coming in his ass, but he also was no closer to coming himself and Daniel knew that would infuriate his little impatient boyfriend so damn much. 

“Still wanna do what you said?” Michael asked and Max quickly looked up at Daniel. Daniel smirked and nodded, pushing at Max so he rolled onto his back and then off the bed. 

They’d clearly done this numerous times as Max caught himself easily and knelt down at the side of the bed as Michael and Daniel scrambled to follow him. 

“You sure?” Daniel asked Max, the unasked question finally getting addressed of whether Max would be fine with getting cum all across his face. Max really loved it when Daniel came on him, claiming him for everyone to see and nodded, lifting his hands up to wrap around both of the boys and jerking them off. 

It only took a few languid strokes before Michael groaned and thick spurts of cum hit Max’s cheek and open mouth, the boy smirking as he stared up at them as he worked Michael through his orgasm, and it was clearly enough for Daniel’s mind to react to seeing Max covered in cum as he followed not long after, covering more of Max’s flushed cheeks and tongue with his own cum. 

“Jack yourself off, Max, cum on your pretty hand for me,” Daniel breathlessly told him, hands tight on Max’s hair as Max used his dirty hand to wrap around his cock and frantically start working himself. 

“Please let me cum, please, please Daddy, please Michael, I’m a good boy!” Max cried, tears spilling down his face and mixing with the cum at the pure relief of finally getting to touch himself. 

Daniel smirked and leant his elbow on Michael’s shoulder, staring down at Max at their feet, “What do you reckon, Mike?”

“I reckon he deserves it. Did he make you happy, Daniel?”

“He did indeed. He took your cock so well, didn’t he?”

“I have to agree, he was a good boy in that sense,” Michael nodded as Max’s whimpers got louder with the desire to cum. 

“He looks fucking gorgeous too, doesn’t he? When he sits there covered in cum. Did you know Max has a kink about me using him whenever I want? He loves it when he’s doing his uni work and I grab hold of him and force him onto his knees and use his mouth. He’s such a little slut for my dick, it’s adorable,” Daniel told Michael. Max was positively shaking with the need to cum, looking up at Daniel as little whimpers and sobs fell from his lips. 

“I’m not surprised, with his perfect mouth? Surprised you don’t just keep him on his knees all the time,” Michael said and Daniel shrugged indifferently. 

“Please, Daddy, please, please, I need-” Max groaned and Daniel ducked down to push his tongue into Max’s mouth and kiss him deeply. He tightened his own hand around Max’s fist and helped him jerk himself off before biting at his tongue and whispering the word ‘cum’. Max went boneless underneath him and Daniel barely caught him in time before Max fell forward, hard pulses of cum spurting from his cock onto Daniel’s floor (bless the fact that his student house used wood floors throughout it that he’d be able to clean up Max’s cum easily). Max was shaking violently, heavy breaths falling from him as he fell into Daniel’s arms, barely able to hold himself together. 

“That’s it, baby, that’s it, you’re okay, you’re okay,” Daniel praised, running his hand up and down Max’s back to try and keep him calm through it. “I’ve got you, you’re alright, you’re okay, keep breathing.”

Michael sunk down beside them, threading his fingers through Max’s hair as he wiped down his face with a tissue from the bedside table. Max had his forehead pressed into Daniel’s shoulder as he recovered, completely boneless as Michael moved his head backwards to clean him down whilst Daniel focused on making sure Max didn’t subdrop completely. 

“You’re okay, Maxy, you’re okay, I’ve got you, Michael’s got you, you’re okay,” Daniel whispered as Max tried to catch his breath, “Good boy, good boy.”

Neither of them rushed Max, simply kept him nice and calm as they tried to worked Max through it. Daniel pulled Max onto his lap and cradled him close, kissing his neck lightly and smiling softly. 

“Holy shit…” Max whispered, coughing lightly as he curled into Daniel. “Well that was great.”

“Yeah? You promise you’re okay?” Daniel asked and Max nodded furiously. 

“One of the best orgasms I’ve ever had, thank you for doing this. I love you,” Max opened his eyes to look at Daniel, pouring all his love and affection into his eyes as he pressed a kiss to Daniel’s cheek. 

“It’s alright, baby, as long as you had fun. Promise you’re okay?”

“I promise!” Max laughed and looked across to Michael. “Are you okay?”

“I’m great, kid. It was really good. I’m glad you had fun.”

“I had a lot of fun,” Max agreed, eyes closing again as he curled into Daniel. 

“Do you want a shower now?” Daniel asked and Max just shook his head. 

“I just want to cuddle you right now,” he said and Daniel rolled his eyes. 

“That’s another thing I forgot to mention, he’s a clingy bugger after sex,” Daniel said to Michael who laughed softly. 

“You’d have him no other way,” Michael answered back and Daniel shrugged. 

He really wouldn’t. 

God he loved this boy so fucking much…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im currently on hiatus on Tumblr bc it is Not The Vibe right now my luvs but if you wanna still send stuff there I will reply when I am more free. uni is kicking me in the ass every day of my life and I am straight up Not Having A Good Time right now lmao
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> congrats Daniel to funky little wombat ily hope u get dicked down tonight xxx
> 
> kudos, comments & feedback always greatly appreciated💙
> 
> Tumblr is at [3303andmore](https://3303andmore.tumblr.com) xxx


	12. Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back when I wrote [Behave Pretty Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057113) there were a few mentions from ppl about exploring it further, in which Daniel accidentally replies to Max when Max says the word 'Daddy' and is trying to get Seb's attention. And as we all know, I am a weak ass little shit and so there u go, here is max calling Daniel daddy in the kink verse
> 
> hope you enjoy xx

“So, you want me to call you Daddy?” Max asked as they curled up in bed that night, the embarrassment of Daniel responding to the word ‘Daddy’ in front of Max’s family slowly dying however still very present via the blush on Daniel’s face.

“Max, please, don’t.”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Just don’t. I don’t want to talk about it.” Daniel sighed, looking away from Max and flicking his eyes around Max’s bedroom instead.

“But you always make me talk about these things, you have to talk to me too.”

“Max I don’t want to talk about it, just leave it. It’s not a conversation I want to have,” Dan snapped.

“If this was me-”

“Well I’m not you, am I?”

Max stared up at him for a moment, before rolling over, turning his back on Dan. If he was going to be moody and snappy, Max could be too.

“Baby?” Dan tentatively asked when Max didn’t curl into him for their bedtime snuggle.

They always had a bedtime snuggle…

“I’m tired, Daniel. I don’t want to have an argument with you over this.”

Daniel curled around Max’s back, trying to cuddle him into his chest but Max pushed himself free from Daniel’s hands.

“I’m sorry,” Daniel whispered, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Max’s cheek.

“We’ll talk in the morning when you’ve had chance to calm down and stop being moody because I’m trying to be a good boyfriend,” Max told him, closing his eyes and huddling into the pillow, before pulling the blanket up under his chin and pointedly ignoring Dan.

“I didn’t mean to upset you, baby.”

“Just go to sleep Daniel.” 

He could feel Daniel’s eyes on him for a while longer before the bed and blankets shifted as Daniel rolled onto his side, his fingers brushing against Max’s bare lower back. They never fell asleep without touching in some way, it was just the way they were. A part of Max’s heart warmed however when he realised that Daniel was respecting his desire to not be _touched_ right now and instead was only brushing his knuckles across the barest bit of skin he could. And as annoyed as he was at Daniel, he still loved him and he was a good boyfriend. Even if he was a moody little fucker sometimes when he got embarrassed and tired. 

“I’m still mad at you,” Max whispered, shifting backwards so his back was pressed against Daniel’s chest, pulling Daniel’s arm around his waist and linking their fingers together over his stomach.

“I know, I’m sorry baby boy,” Daniel groggily replied, pressing an open mouthed kiss to Max’s neck.

“Love you though.”

“Love you more, angel.”

They fell asleep not long after, Daniel’s breath evening out against Max’s neck.

“Goodnight, Daddy,” he barely murmured before falling asleep himself.

Hm.

That actually sounded alright.

~~~~

Max didn’t waste much time when they woke up the next morning, coming back from grabbing them each a coffee and seeing Daniel sat up against the headboard on his phone, the white sheets low around his waist and contrasting beautiful against his tanned and toned torso. He placed the coffees on the side and climbed onto the bed, taking Daniel’s phone off him and locking it before chucking it behind him so Daniel’s attention had to be on him. 

“So, you gonna talk to me, or are you gonna get mad at me again?” Max asked, crawling onto Daniel’s lap and straddling his hips, his fingers linking around Daniel’s neck and brushing against the soft hairs at the nape.

“I don’t know, Max.”

“We have to talk about this, clearly part of you wanted it or you wouldn’t have even thought to respond.”

“I’m jet lagged, babe, I don’t-”

“Stop saying I don’t know. Do you want it or not?”

Dan took a deep breath and sighed, dropping his head forward onto Max’s shoulder as he shrugged. 

“I really don’t know, and I’m not trying to be an ass about it. But I seriously don’t know if I want you to do that or not,” Daniel admitted, his broad hands cupping Max’s ass and pulling him in to try and squeeze some comfort out of him. Max understood it. He knew Daniel had felt very awkward and embarrassed last night, but Max also knew that Daniel needed to talk about this and get it off his mind or it will never go away. 

“We can try it, if you want?” 

“I dunno, Max, it’s probably a bit weird, isn’t it?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never done this either, Danny. We can try it and see what you think?”

“Well what do you think? You’re the one who would be saying it.”

“I’m not that adverse to it, if I’m being honest with you. I call you Danny a lot, it’s not that different to Daddy,” Max said as blasé as possible, trying to not appear as aroused as he was getting. 

However when Daniel’s eyes darkened, he knew what he was thinking.

“Say it again,” Daniel whispered, his grip tightening minutely.

“You can do what you want to me, _Daddy_. Bend me over your knee and smack my ass for being naughty, _Daddy_. Please, I want you, _Daddy_.” Max’s voice stayed strong until the last sentence, when he leant as close into Daniel’s space as he could and pressed their foreheads together, looking deep into Daniel’s eyes as he breathed the word _Daddy_. 

Daniel squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before whispering, “I shouldn’t be turned on by this...”

“What’s wrong with it? It’s just a word. It’s no different to me calling you Sir. Sure, it’s a bit more taboo and it’s a bit more unusual, but people use it, Daniel. It’s a thing. Don’t be ashamed by it. We don’t kink shame,” Max grinned, pressing a kiss to Daniel’s lips. “I love you, okay? And if you want to try this, I want to try it with you. If you don’t like it, we don’t do it again. That’s what you taught me, wasn’t it?”

“You do remember your lessons so beautifully, baby,” Daniel praised.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

Daniel groaned and pulled Max into him, massaging his ass and kissing him deeply.

“You promise you’re okay saying it?” Daniel asked as they pulled apart, pressing their foreheads together. 

“Daniel, I promise, I really fucking like it, but this is about you, okay? I’m good, but if you’re not that’s okay. Let’s try, yeah?”

“You sound so fucking hot saying it,” Daniel grinned, “Now, tell Daddy what you want, baby.”

“Oh fuck,” Max whimpered, biting his lip as his eyes blew wide and a deep flush crept up his neck.

“What, baby? Are you turned on for Daddy?”

“Yeah, badly,” Max nodded, threading his fingers through Daniel’s curls and titling his head to kiss him. 

Daniel continued to massage at Max’s ass, pushing his fingers up the shorts Max was wearing and pulling at his cheeks to toy his fingers near his hole.

“Daddy,” Max whispered, biting at Daniel’s lip.

“Tell me what you want, baby.”

“I- I, er...”

“You can use your words, baby, tell me, Maxy, what do you want me to do to you.”

“Am so close Daddy, please, put your fingers in me and let me cum Daddy.”

Smirking, Daniel pressed a chaste kiss to Max’s lips, eyes dark when he pulled away and Max tried to chase the feel of his lips on his, “You’re close just from calling me Daddy, hm?”

“Please Daddy, please, I need you.”

“You’re so pretty baby, such a good boy for me.”

Max pushed his hips back into Daniel’s hands, grinding down into him and rocking their crotches together.

“Please Daddy, want to make you cum first,” Max whispered, biting lightly at Daniel’s jaw and tugging on his curls, “Want to feel your hot cum all over me, want you to give it to me.”

“Yeah? What you gonna do with it?”

“Want you to wipe it off me and make me lick your fingers clean, want to be your good boy, Daddy.”

Daniel groaned as Max circled his hips down with a bit more intensity, rocking against Daniel’s cock and bringing him to the edge too.

“Can I taste it, Daddy? Can you come all over me and let me clean you up?”

He nodded furiously, pushing Max off him slightly to drag the sheets and his boxers off, tugging Max instantly back into his lap.

“Daddy isn’t going to last, baby,” he told him, encouraging Max to grind down against and rub his clothed ass against his cock, moaning at the sensitivity of it. 

“Can I suck you, Daddy?”

“Of course, Maxy,” Daniel gasped, kissing Max sweetly one last time before he moved away, dropping back and crawling to kneel between Daniel’s legs. 

Max squeezed at the base of his cock as he sucked the head into his mouth, opening his mouth properly and sucking him down, breathing through his nose as Daniel’s cock hit the back of his throat and kept going until his nose was brushing against Daniel’s skin.

“Fuck, Maxy, you’re...” Daniel gasped as Max slowly worked his way up and down repeatedly, bringing Daniel into his throat before pulling up and flicking his tongue at the underside of his cock with every bob, “I'm not gonna …" Another moan worked its way free and Max shivered delightfully when Daniel’s hands tightened in his hair and he groaned out a “Max, _please_.”

Daniel’s thighs were trembling around him. His hips were desperately bucking into the tight heat of Max’s mouth. His eyes were screwed shut as Max kept going.

“Cum for me, Daddy,” Max said as he pulled off, his voice thick with arousal and the pain of deepthroating, “Cum _on me_ , Daddy.”

Daniel’s hands tightened in his hair and as Max opened his mouth and flicked his tongue over the tip, his head fell back and he came with thick spurts across Max’s tongue, chin and cheeks.

Max moaned through it, his own orgasm shaking through him as he rutted into Daniel’s thigh, coming in his boxers untouched.

“Fuckin’ hell,” Daniel groaned as he opened his eyes, only to moan and drop shut again when he saw Max carefully wiping the cum off his face and sucking it into his mouth, tongue swirling enticingly around his fingers and Daniel unable to take his eyes off him. 

“Am I clean, Daddy?” Max whispered, crawling up onto Daniel’s lap and straddling his waist again, tying his arms around Daniel’s neck as Daniel’s loosely came to heavily wrap around his waist.

“You need to cum, Maxy.”

“I already did, when you did. Did you not notice?”

“No,” Daniel admitted, a look of pure wonder on his face, “Did you really?”

“Stick your hand down my pants and you’ll see your proof, babe.”

Daniel laughed as he cuddled Max into him. Max gasped as the cum brushed against his sensitive cock but he didn’t care, too busy snuggling into Daniel and getting the care he loved.

“Are you okay?” He carefully asked, looking up at Daniel.

Daniel stared at him for a moment before tentatively nodding, “Yeah, I think so. Kinda really loved it, but if you’re not okay we don’t have to-”

“Daniel, I had an orgasm because you got off on me calling you Daddy. If I didn’t like it, I wouldn’t have done that, would I?”

“Is your throat okay?”

“Pass me my coffee and it’ll be fine,” Max nodded. 

He shifted to cuddle into Daniel’s side as they quietly drank their coffees, D Daniel an pulling the sheet up over them as they both thought about it.

“Do you want to do it again?” Daniel asked, stroking Max’s hair.

“Yeah, if you do,” Max nodded.

“Cool,” Daniel grinned, tilting Max’s chin up and chasing the mix of cum and coffee on his tongue as he kissed him. “You’re perfect, Maxy.”

“And so are you,” Max grinned, leaning up to whisper in Daniel’s ear, “ _Daddy_.”

Daniel laughed lowly and rest his head against Max’s, closing his eyes and breathing in the sanctity of his boy in his arms.

His _perfect_ , amazing, funny, talented and so damn kinky boy.

“Love you,” Daniel whispered, “Thank you for trying that with me.”

“That’s okay,” Max nodded, “Love you too.”

What Max didn’t tell Daniel was that he knew precisely just how he was going to use that beautiful little six letter word again.

Daniel already has problems denying Max anything.

Max wondered just how much less Daniel would be able to deny when he had Max breathing that in his ear. 

Chances are, Daniel would deny him nothing. 

And Max couldn’t wait to exploit that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I do have a thing for Max calling Daniel Daddy. No I don't take criticism on it xxx
> 
> kudos, comments & feedback always greatly appreciated💙
> 
> Tumblr is at [3303andmore](https://3303andmore.tumblr.com) xxx


	13. Languages - Italian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from: **Florence** : _perhaps someday we're gonna get dan speaking italian? asking for a friend 👀_ and **honestlyseb** : _wonder how he would be with Dan talking Italian 👀_
> 
> pls don't come for me for the translations if they're bad, blame the fact that I have a google home and he speaks Italian to me and I trust him because his voice is soothing (did I just admit to having a weird relationship with my smart speaker??? maybe). if any of the translations do need changing, just let me know👀
> 
> hope u enjoy x

Max is busy cooking breakfast when he hears Daniel say it.

He’d heard Daniel murmur in Italian before. Sometimes when he got deep in thought, he’d mutter under his breath and talk quietly in a language Max didn’t understand, and Max loved it.

He loved listening to Daniel, his beautiful accent tying around the words no matter if he’s speaking English, butchering German at Max’s grandparents’ house, or apparently _speaking Italian_ with his own grandparents.

“Ciao, Nonna, come va? Quello è buono. Sto bene, grazie.” Max drops the wooden spoon and turns the stove off, turning to watch Daniel. He’s currently leaning over the island counter, shirtless as he scrubs at his eyes, trying to wake himself up. The light is pouring in from the windows, lighting Daniel up like an angel.

“Sì, l'appartamento è carino!” Daniel’s eyes light up and he taps at his phone. Before Max really understand what’s going on, Daniel is walking off with his phone in front of him and Max vaguely sees Daniel’s Grandma’s face over his shoulder before he realises his boyfriend is giving her a tour of their new apartment. 

They’d moved into their own apartment, just the two of them, a couple of weeks ago. And now they’d finally finished unpacking all their stuff, they were in the process of making their apartment their _home_. There was still some photos and wall art to hang, a drawing Charles had done of them for their first anniversary nearly two years ago now needed to find it’s pride of place. They were still waiting on some furniture, but they were getting there, and the apartment was _nice_.

Mainly it was nice that they could finally have sex without worrying about siblings or parents or housemates walking in on them. 

They’d christened the bedroom the night they’d moved in, and the shower, and the living room... and the balcony. Basically they’d had sex around the apartment a lot.

And when Daniel walked back through to the living-kitchen space, still speaking Italian, Max knew that the next place on their hit list was going to be the kitchen counter. 

Because _holy shit_ hearing Daniel converse in Italian was fucking beautiful. 

“Saluta, Max!” He says as he walks around to the kitchen, throwing his arm around Max’s shoulder. Max grins and waves, offering a small ‘ciao’ to Nonna and a ‘bene, grazie, signora’ when she asks how he is. His Italian isn’t great but he knows the very basics. Daniel, however, knows it all and Max stares at the curve of his lips when he speaks to his Nonna. He’s forever got a little smile on his face, eyes lit up happily as he chatters away. 

Max slides his arms around Daniel’s waist and rests his head against his shoulder, smiling when Nonna switches to English and asks how his university degree is going. He’s just about to start his second year, turning twenty in just over a month, and Nonna makes Max promise that when they get chance, him and Daniel will come over to Italy so she can fatten him up. Nonna always complains that Daniel doesn’t feed Max enough, which is pretty funny to them both considering it’s Max that does all the cooking because Daniel forgets that cooking requires more than five minutes of staring in the fridge. 

Nonna starts telling Daniel about some cousin who is pregnant and how they’ve got to rush to get the wedding ceremony done now, before switching back to Italian. Daniel’s clearly listening attentively, his fingers fiddling with Max’s sleeve as he nods and hums in all the right places. Closing his eyes, Max let the warm Autumn sun gently stream across their skin, Nonna cooing in the background at how adorable she found Max snuggling into Daniel to be.

What Nonna couldn’t see, however, was that where Daniel had propped his phone so he didn’t have to keep holding it, the line of sight was tilted upwards and not to where Max had his arms around Daniel’s waist. It seemed insignificant, however the more Max heard Daniel speak, the harder his dick got and he couldn’t resist shifting a little so that his legs spread a bit wider and he could grind his cock into Daniel’s hip. 

Daniel jumped and tightened his arm around Max, shooting him a warning look out of the corner of his eye.

“Keep speaking,” Max whispered in his ear, watching as a tiny smirk grew across Daniel’s lips.

With Daniel still focusing his attention on his phone, Max pulled away from him and moved away from the counter. Daniel flicked his eyes towards Max, watching as he jumped onto the far counter away from Daniel and his phone, and shoved his shorts (admittedly they were an old pair of Daniel’s football shorts that were slightly too snug for his boyfriend now that his thigh muscles had become so much more defined) down his legs. 

Leaning away from the phone, Daniel hissed a “what the hell are you doing?!” at Max. Instead of offering a verbal reply, Max wrapped his fingers around his length and threw his head back, mouth dropping open in a silent moan and his body shaking with how _good_ it felt to be able to touch himself. Daniel’s hand slapped down on his ankle, a silent warning to behave.

Cute

Max wasn’t going to

“Keep talking,” Max reminded him and Daniel closed his eyes for just a millisecond before opening them and taking a deep breath, focusing back on Nonna. 

“Sì, Nonna, forse Natale?” Daniel responded, his voice slightly thicker now as he kept chancing glances over to Max. “Porterò Max. Sì, sì, sì, nessun problema.”

“God you sound so fucking sexy,” Max groaned quietly, the rough feeling of his hand working his cock making it all the better. Daniel looked over at him, eyes dark and jaw clenched, watching as Max let go of his cock and licked a thick stripe up his hand as a mild lubricant. In turn, Max watched the way Daniel’s hand tightened around his phone, smirking at how powerless Daniel currently was. 

“Hmm, Nonna?” Daniel asked, looking more than slightly flustered as he turned his attention back to his Nonna who was still talking. It must be a Ricciardo thing, Max realises, as they all babbled on like other people didn’t have anything else to do with their day. It was cute, really.

Daniel was in the process of babbling something about Max to his grandma, whilst slowly running his hand up and down Max’s shin, his rough hands scratching against Max’s skin. He looked over at Max, moving his face out of the camera and mouthing, “Get your hand off.”

Max bit at his bottom lip and shook his head, breathy little moans coming out that he desperately tried to hide considering Daniel’s grandma was still on the other end of the phone. She didn’t need to know what Max sounded like when he was turned on, let alone that he was turned on by her grandson speaking her native tongue.

He _knew_ Daniel spoke Italian. He’d heard Grace yell at him in Italian before, but there was something about the casual conversation that was really turning Max on and he never wanted his boyfriend to stop. 

One of the perks of them having their own place now meant that they could hide lube anywhere. And yet, the one place they’d yet to hide some was the kitchen. To be fair, that was mainly because Max didn’t entirely trust Daniel to not accidentally put lube in whatever Max was trying to cook.

“I’ll be right back, Max whispered and jumped off the counter, silently padding through the apartment in just his t-shirt (admittedly it was also one of Daniel’s and therefore long enough to be seen as a short dress) to the bedroom so that he could grab the lube. When he came back, Daniel was still in the same position he’d left him in, elbows on the counter and his ass jutted out. Instead of climbing back onto the counter, Max slid into the gap between Daniel’s legs and the counter.

Daniel looked down, his hand coming to thread through Max’s hair before turning back to his grandma. Max heard his name get mentioned a few times but instead of focusing on trying to figure out what Daniel was saying, Max let the Italian flutter into his brain and nestle happily in the corner of his brain he liked to call ‘shit Daniel does that turns me on’. 

Slowly, Max pulled Daniel’s shorts down, letting them rest around his knees and giving Max the room he needed to suck Daniel down. Daniel’s hand tightened in Max’s hair and kept talking, his voice going slightly higher when Max bobbed his head a few times before taking him into his throat with no warning. 

“Merda,” Daniel groaned and Max pulled off, giggling as he listened to Daniel quickly come up with a lie to tell Nonna for why he’d just swore. 

“Dan,” Max whispered and Daniel looked down to watch as Max squeezed some lube across his fingers before reaching backwards and his eyes fluttering shut as he pushed his finger into his hole. 

“Merda,” Daniel whispered again and flicked his eyes back up to his Nonna. The hand in Max’s hair went into a fist as Max started to suck Daniel down against, tongue dragging along the vein on the underside of his cock and his free hand cup Daniel’s balls and keep featherlight touches going back and forth across them. 

Daniel’s accent was getting thicker the more he talked and his words taking longer to come out. Max whimpered around his cock when he pushed a second finger in, the angle meaning he couldn’t get catch his prostate and getting frustrated. He looked up to Daniel who squeezed his eyes shut and scrubbed his hand across his eyes. 

“Nonna, devo andare,” Daniel muttered, “Ti chiamo presto. Sì, ciao Nonna. Ciao, ciao.”

Max knew the second Daniel put the phone down as he let out a loud moan, gripping Max’s hair tight with both hands and sending a shocking pain through Max’s head that had him moan back. 

_Fuck_ he loved when Daniel got rough with him

“Piccola ho bisogno di te,” Daniel groaned, tugging on Max’s hair to pull him up. Max scrambled to his feet and instantly attached his mouth to Daniel’s. Daniel gripped at Max’s hips so hard there would definitely be bruises there later and fucked his tongue into Max’s mouth. 

“Fuck me, fuck me please,” Max begged. Instead of saying anything, Daniel turned Max around and flipped his t-shirt up around his stomach so that he could get to Max’s ass. 

“Spread your legs more,” Daniel murmured as he dropped down behind Max. Daniel pulled at his ass until he could lick at Max’s hole, immediately going in fast and hard considering they were both already so damn close to coming and they’d barely even got started on the foreplay. He spat onto Max’s hole and used the lube that was already there alongside it to push his fingers into Max, stretching him open until he could get a third finger in too. 

“Fuck, Dan, I’m not gonna last, I’m not- please-please I need it,” Max babbled, hand coming around to rest on Daniel’s curls and hold his mouth against his hole. 

Daniel shook Max’s hand off and stood back up. Taking hold of Max’s leg, he bent it up over the counter and Max had seriously never been so grateful that he was tall enough to reach it fine because _fucking hell_ he could feel the burn already in his other leg. 

“Il mio,” Daniel whispered as he wiped lube across his cock and lined himself up with Max’s hole. 

As Daniel pushed in, he lent into Max and started whispering in his ear. Honestly, Max had no idea what Daniel was saying. He could’ve been telling Max the recipe to his Nonna’s favourite pasta dish and Max would have no idea, but from Daniel’s dark and sultry mouth, it sounded fucking _filthy_.

“Il mio bambino, il mio, tutto mio, sempre,” Daniel whispered as he rocked into Max’s ass, his cock pressing against Max’s prostate on every small thrust. Max rolled his head backwards onto Daniel’s shoulder, his hand coming up to rest on the back of Daniel’s neck and pull him in for another kiss. 

“Tu sei perfetto,” Daniel panted into his mouth, “Vuoi sposarmi?”

Max gasped as Daniel picked up the pace, fucking into him harder. 

“Fuck!” Max yelped as Daniel pulled his leg down and bent Max’s torso over the counter but pulled his ass outwards so that he could wrap his hand around Max’s cock and start jerking him off in time with his thrusts. Max folded his arms and rest his head against his arms, screwing his eyes shut as Daniel kept babbling above him. 

“Ho comprato un anello.”

“I need to cum, Dan, please, I need-” Max sobbed. Daniel’s hand tightened on Max’s cock and started jerking him off slightly rougher. 

“You can cum, baby boy,” Daniel murmured and the complete change from the Italian to English was clearly enough to shock Max’s brain and he fell apart in Daniel’s arms, biting down on his arm to hold in the scream that he desperately wanted to let out but was trying to be respectful to their new neighbours. His cum hit Daniel’s hand and the cabinet underneath them. Daniel was still relentlessly fucking into him, with Max not able to do anything but _allow_ Daniel to use him. He slumped into the counter, tears streaming down his face as his brain repeated all those little words. 

_Il mio_

_Perfetto_

_Bambino_

Even just the way Daniel said _ciao_ was apparently enough to turn Max on. 

It didn’t take many more thrusts of Daniel into his body before his grip on Max’s waist tightened and he pushed his cock against Max’s prostate one last time before he was pumping his cum into his hole. 

They were both breathing hard and Daniel lent over Max to press his forehead into Max’s shoulder blade, trying to catch his breath before he pulled out. 

“Fucking hell…” Daniel whispered, smile stretching across his lips before he pressed a kiss to Max’s shoulder.

“You sounded so fucking good speaking Italian,” Max replied. Daniel started laughing and pressed another kiss to Max’s skin before pulling out. Max grimaced at the feeling, already feeling Daniel’s cum running out of him and down his legs. 

“We need to shower,” Daniel murmured and helped Max to stand up straighter. He faltered slightly and Daniel picked his boy up, allowing Max to wrap his legs around Daniel’s waist as he carried him to the bedroom. Placing Max down on the bed, Daniel walked through to the en-suite and started the shower, giving Max chance to catch his breath as he turned the shower up to get the water warm. 

Max grinned at Daniel when he came back, leaning against the doorframe as he stared at Max. 

“You’ve seriously got a kink for me speaking Italian?” Daniel asked, fond grin on his face as Max nodded sleepily. 

“Hmm. You know how we talked about how you get off on not understanding me when I’m speaking a different language, like it’s not that you have a kink for me speaking German, it’s that you don’t know what I’m saying?” Max explained and Daniel nodded, “It’s the same as that. Like I love you speaking Italian because you sound very dominating and you know I’m turned on by you being a dom, but it’s that thing of I don’t know what you’re telling me and I could easily disobey you without knowing and I love when you tell me off for it.”

“You just love being a slut for my dick,” Daniel grinned and Max shrugged good-naturedly.

“You know it. You’ve got a wonderful dick.”

Daniel cackled and walked forward, taking Max’s hands in his and pulled him up, wrapping his arms around Max’s waist once he was standing and pulling him in.

“You’re something else, Maxy,” Daniel whispered as Max wrapped his arms around Daniel’s neck. Daniel’s hands came to rest on Max’s lower back and he kissed him slowly.

“Ti amo, Max,” Daniel murmured against Max’s lips and pulled him towards the shower when they broke apart.

It wasn’t until they were in the shower and Daniel pressing Max into the tiles and jerking him off again that Max thought to ask the question that was on his mind.

“What’s that viola sporma thing mean?” He asked breathlessly and Daniel pulled his mouth away from where he was sucking a hickey into the crook of Max’s neck to look at him quizzically.

“What?”

“That viola sporma thing? I can’t remember what you said properly but it sounded like you asked me a question?”

“Do you mean _Vuoi sposarmi_?” Daniel asked and Max nodded. “Oh I was just asking what we was gonna have for breakfat, don’t worry about it. I was seeing if I could get you off on saying random words.”

Max rolled his eyes and traced his hands down Daniel’s wet body to grab at his ass and grind their crotches together.

“You’re the worst, Ricciardo,” Max grumbled and Daniel’s small smile that he gave back should’ve been the indicator that Daniel may not have told him the truth.

“I know, baby, and yet you’re stuck with me,” Daniel whispered back and Max rolled his eyes _again_.

“God help me.”

Daniel ducked down Max body and with every press of his lips to Max skin, he said another word of Italian, “Non vedo l'ora di sposarti.”

“Stop talking about breakfast!”

“I’ll just eat you instead,” Daniel shrugged and wrapped his lips around Max’s cock, keeping him suitably distracted. 

Yeah, Max really should learn not to trust what his boyfriend says...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments & feedback always greatly appreciated💙
> 
> Tumblr is at [3303andmore](https://3303andmore.tumblr.com) xxx
> 
> **Fic Requests are currently closed xx**


	14. Glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from **moony-jamie** : _What I also need is Dan showing Max just how much he loves the glasses 👀👀👀_
> 
> this follows on from the fic [his eyes make the stars look like they're not shining](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182884) as some background context lmao
> 
> yes it did take me like 7 months to post this _im extremely behind no one can yell at me okay_
> 
> hope u enjoy x

Max getting glasses was probably one of the worst things to happen to him. 

He hated the way they sat on his face. He hated the way that he looked in them. He hated the way that they made him look like a fucking nerd. 

And no matter how much Daniel told him that he liked them, Max really had issues believing him. 

Why would you want your boyfriend to look so fucking stupid when you look so fucking hot in comparison to him?

Daniel looked like a fucking God, and Max just looked like some stupid little boy that was playing dress up and couldn’t make a pair of stupid glasses suit him. 

Charles could, because Charles could make anything look good. But not Max. 

Max just looked stupid. 

Max was currently sat on Daniel’s lap on the edge of his bed, looking down at his boyfriend as Daniel ran his fingers back and forth along the hem of Max’s t-shirt, leaving a line of goosebumps under the skin as his nails occasionally dragged at the sensitive skin of his lower stomach, dotting kisses along Max’s jawline and up to the arms of the glasses. 

“I really don’t like them,” Max whispered as Daniel started to pull his t-shirt off, careful to pull the neck slightly so that they didn’t catch on Max’s glasses.

“I’m aware,” Daniel whispered, kissing Max’s cheek, “But I think you look absolutely gorgeous.”

“I look so dumb.”

“You look so smart,” Daniel corrected, tracing his finger up Max’s jaw and around the frame of his glasses.

Max’s cheeks were flushed in embarrassment and he kept trying to turn his face away from Daniel. He wanted nothing more than to push the glasses from his face and smash them beneath his foot if it just meant that he didn’t have to deal with their existence anymore.

Daniel twisted them so that Max was laying underneath him, straddling Max’s waist as he ran his hands over Max and stared into his eyes. Daniel’s eyes never once broke away from looking at Max’s, never once seeming to trace the lines of the glasses or recoil in horror at how horrific Max looked in them. 

“Baby, I promise you, I am so in love with your face and the glasses, you are simply stunning, okay?”

Max shook his head but with Dan kneeling around his legs and running his hands down Max’s naked torso, it was hard to keep fighting him.

“Can I show you, Maxy? Is that okay? Can I show you that I love you and your body and your face and your sexy new glasses?”

“You kinda already took my shirt off,” Max sighed.

“I know, but if you want me to stop I will, you know I will. I want you to be happy, baby boy.”

“I... yeah I guess,” Max whispered, trying to move to grab at his glasses and throw them off. If he was going to have sex, he wasn’t doing it with those on.

Of course Daniel’s hand intercepted him and his fingers curled tightly around Max’s wrist to the point that Max cried out in mild pain. 

Good pain though. 

He liked when Daniel left bruises around his wrists from holding him down. 

“Max, please, stop fighting the glasses, okay? I promise you, I love them, but please let me show you how much I love them. I’m not going to do anything you don’t want, but you taking the glasses off is something I’m not going to compromise on. Keep the glasses on,” Daniel ordered, grabbing Max’s hands properly and pinning them down beside his ears. 

“But-”

“Keep them on,” Daniel’s voice dropped lowly and Max whimpered slightly.

“Okay,” he whispered. 

“Such a good boy,” Daniel praised with Max whimpering again at the praise as he brushed kisses along Max’s sternum and over his nipples.

“Now, what do you want me to do, hm?”

“Just like, erm, use my mouth and do what you want,” Max told him and Daniel smirked at him.

“Okay, now you lay there, and if you move a muscle towards your glasses or you manage to throw them off, I will tie you to the bed and then tie your glasses to your face and fuck you until you’re screaming for mercy, do you understand?”

Max nodded quickly and leant up to kiss Daniel, needing his reassurance and needing him to tell him he was overreacting.

“You” kiss “are” kiss “so” kiss “beautiful”, Daniel whispered, “I promise you.”

“Please, please Daniel, I need you,” Max told him and Daniel bit at Max’s lip, causing him to breathlessly moan. 

“How do you want it?”

“I don’t mind, just, do what you promised?” 

Daniel frowned for a second as he tried to remember what he’d promised Max, before his dirty grin came back onto his face and his eyes darkened exponentially.

“You want me to cum in your pretty little mouth? Watch it dribble down your chin and force you to look up at me through these beautiful glasses and stare at me as you wait for permission before you can swallow it?”

“Yes please,” Max tentatively asked, yelping when Daniel grabbed his sides and pulled him up unexpectedly. 

Daniel man-handling him forever turned him on, and as Daniel shoved him off the bed, Max automatically rolled onto his knees to look up at Daniel with wide eyes behind his glasses.

“God this is a sight I never knew I needed, you look so fucking innocent, like a sweet boy waiting to be defiled, aren’t you?” 

Biting his lip enticingly, Max folded his arms behind his back and looked up at Daniel, waiting for his next instruction. 

“Open up, pretty boy,” Daniel cooed and Max automatically opened his mouth, looking up at Daniel with wide eyes only amplified by the lenses of his glasses.

“God you’re so fucking pretty,” Daniel told him as he unbuttoned his shorts and pushed them down enough for his cock to spring free. 

Max shuffled forward and licked a stripe up Daniel’s cock, sucking the head into his mouth with practiced ease as he slowly started to bob his head. Daniel’s hand came to rest on the back of his neck, not pushing him down or taking control yet, but letting Max set his own pace at first. 

“The glasses make you look so hot, baby,” Daniel murmured, squeezing the back of Max’s neck in encouragement. 

Max looked up as he sucked Daniel’s cock, the head resting in his mouth as he made eye contact with Daniel, his mouth dropped open so Daniel could watch as he ran his tongue around the underside of his cock. 

“You are so fucking beautiful, and your eyes look so stunning, like an ocean, I could get lost in them forever and I’d be okay with it.”

Max obviously took the fact that Daniel was still able to talk quite coherently as a challenge and worked his way back down Daniel’s cock, taking him into his throat and moaning lowly around him as his nose brushed against Daniel’s body. 

“Fuck,” Daniel moaned, his hands flying to Max’s hair and holding him there before dragging his mouth back up, “that’s a good boy, Max.”

Daniel started yanking Max’s head back and forth, using his mouth the way that Max had requested him to and setting a pace that should’ve been brutal, but Max, like the little solider he was, took Daniel down easily. 

“Maxy, ‘m gonna cum, gonna cum in your pretty little mouth,” Daniel moaned. 

Max unfolded his arms and held the back of Daniel’s legs, looking up and nodding through steamed up and blurry glasses to tell him he was okay to do just that. 

“Fuck, Maxy, fuck,” Daniel thrust his hips up and groaned as he released into Max’s mouth, one hand still clutching Max’s hair and the other pressed against his cheek, his fingers touching the arm of Max’s glasses. 

He pulled Max off him, his cock twitching as it lay limp against his thigh. 

Max sat back slightly and looked up at Daniel, his mouth open so that Daniel could see the cum lying on his tongue and dribbling down his chin. 

He looked so thoroughly debauched and filthy, and Daniel did love him a lot. 

Placing his finger under Max’s chin, he pushed it shut, his teeth colliding noisily as Daniel swiped his thumb across Max’s chin and lips.

“Swallow it down, baby, show me you appreciate it.”

As Max swallowed, he never once took his eyes off Daniel. Daniel had his pointer finger hooked under Max’s chin and with each swallow, Daniel could feel Max’s throat moving as he hungrily drank it down. 

“Open up again,” Daniel cooed, and Max stuck his tongue out just slightly, looking over the rim of his glasses at Daniel. 

Daniel tilted Max’s head back until the long lines of his throat were exposed and pressed his thumb into Max’s mouth.

“Be a darling and clean me up, won’t you?” Daniel murmured as Max took Daniel’s hand in his and got to work sucking and licking at Daniel’s thumb, moaning at the musky taste of cum and Dan’s skin assaulting his taste buds. 

“You are such a good boy, so smart, must be the glasses,” Daniel grinned as Max rolled his eyes, “Or maybe, it’s the fact that you’ve always been perfect and the glasses are just a beautiful addition to my boyfriend’s beautiful face.” 

Max pulled off Daniel’s thumb with a pop and looked up at him, seeing the truth and trust pouring from his eyes.

“You honestly like the glasses?”

“I really _honestly_ like the glasses. I think they make you look very sophisticated,” he grinned, pulling Max up onto his lap and falling back so that Max was straddling his waist. “What do you need them for?”

“Bit of everything, mostly distance but they help when I’m staring at lots of text for a while too.”

“So,” Dan got a mischievous smile on his face as he rolled them over, “Say I gave you a book, you’d need the glasses to read it?”

“Yeah, why?” Max asked untrustingly. 

“And say I was on my knees in front of you, sucking your cock and fingering your ass and seeing how many lines of text you could get through before you couldn’t even read them words anymore, would the glasses help?”

“I’d be able to see you better as you get me off, I guess,” Max nodded. 

“Perfect, beautiful. That’ll be round two. But right now,” Daniel murmured, plucking the glasses off Max’s face and resting them on his own, “I want you to tell me what a beautiful boy I am.”

Max laughed and traced the lines of the frames on Daniel’s face, ignoring the fact that Daniel’s cock was still out and Max was still hard, but right now, all either of them were focused on was the sound of Max’s laughter. 

Daniel had done what he’d hoped to achieve in calming Max’s raging anxiety about the glasses, and as he lay beneath, giggling and fighting for his frames back, he knew Max had calmed himself down. 

There was probably still a battle to be had regarding them, but Daniel was one step closer to removing yet another insecurity from his boy’s mind. 

Max was stunning. Both inside and out. 

And it was Daniel’s job to show him that. 

The fact that he now had the most sophisticated set of specs to convince Max to wear just made all his future little dreams of what he could get Max to try with him to hopefully come true. 

As Max sat giggling underneath him and trying to get his glasses off Daniel’s face, Daniel caught sight of a book that Max had on his nightstand, reaching over for it and grabbing it as he rolled off Max. 

He let his shorts fall down properly, and flicked the book open to a random page, holding it in his left hand and motioning his right hand around as though he was delivering some kind of speech about something. 

“ _Shukhov_ , Max what kind of fucking name is that, _“’Shukhov had figured it all out. If he didn't sign he'd be shot. If he signed he'd still get a chance to live. So he signed.’_ Fucking hell, Max, this is dark.”

“It’s Russian classic literature! What did you expect?!” Max laughed, as he looked at Daniel. 

“He gets one pair of glasses and suddenly he’s a Goddamn genius,” Daniel mumbled good-naturedly, throwing the book back onto the bed and sliding the glasses off his face and onto Max’s face instead as he looked down at the certified genius in his life. “How do I say that name, then?”

“Shukhov? You basically said it right.”

“Why can you say it?” Daniel asked, cocking his head as he looked down at Max. “You never lived in Russia, did you? Before your Dads adopted you, I mean?”

“It’s a Slavic language so pronunciation isn’t too hard when I can speak Finnish,” Max smiled, hoping that it would placate Daniel’s curiosity, “and as much as I enjoy talking about the finer points of Russian literature with you, I would really prefer it if you stuck your hand down my trousers and touched my dick, how does that sound?”

Daniel seemed to consider it for a moment before he nodded and slid his hand into Max’s trousers without hesitation. 

Max yelped as Daniel wrapped his fingers around him, all fears about his glasses clearly gone as he focused on Daniel and their sex life instead. 

Daniel was very good at distracting Max and keeping him calm, teaching him that even when he was full of anxiety and insecurity, Daniel would always love him no matter what. 

It definitely helped that Daniel had the kind of mind that was full of dirty fantasies that meant Max would be forever conditioned to think that Daniel was absolutely right about everything, including that he found Max in glasses hot. 

Daniel really had a very interesting mind…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the book that gets featured is _One Day in the life of Ivan Denisovich_ and I thought it was a funny nod to include something about Russia considering that Daniel has no idea that _technically_ his boyfriend is a bit Russian lmao 
> 
> idk why but my brain liked that idea lmao
> 
> Kudos, comments & feedback always greatly appreciated💙
> 
> Tumblr is at [3303andmore](https://3303andmore.tumblr.com) xxx
> 
> **Fic Requests are currently closed xx**


End file.
